Final Fantasy Dissidia 014: Juxtaposition Theory
by LadyJuxtaposition
Summary: The 14th Cycle of war resumes when the Ceasefire declare its sudden end. An unlikely heroine who is an aspiring Final Fantasy fanartist, answered the goddess's call and craft up a creative plan to end the war cycle. By creating her JTC warriors to aid her during the final battles, Amanda hopes to execute her Juxtaposition Theory plan and bring back the harmonious balance.
1. The Prologue

**Dragonite: About time, Amanda, about time!**

**Amanda: Drag! What are you doing here? **

**Dragonite: Oh nothing, I'm just looking over your story you promised to post up three months ago!**

**Amanda: Huh, I promise you a romantic fan fic of The EmperorxUltimecia, not Juxtaposition Theory, but I'm assuring you're just waiting for me to write something for your enjoyment while you take a break from your music studies and music writing.**

**Dragonite: Yep, that I admit.**

**Amanda: *sighed* Anyway, since you're here, would you like to do the honors of stating the disclaimer?**

**Dragonite: With all pleasure, my lady! *****to readers* Dear Readers, while you read my guardian's first ever long-planned fan fiction, please keep in mind that she never, or never tried, claimed all Final Fantasy characters or the concept and creation of Final Fantasy Dissidia. Those belong respectively to the Square Enix Company who brought her great inspiration of doing this fan fiction. However, her story timelines, plot and original characters (aka OCs) respectively belong to her for she creates them in order to strengthen her ideal theory. **

* * *

Final Fantasy Dissidia 014: Juxtaposition Theory

The Prologue

"History Repeats Itself for the Sake of the Worlds"

* * *

From what the Warrior of Light had lectured me, legends had it that the ten warriors of the harmonious goddess gained victory over Chaos and his warriors. Thus, the conflict what was endless has declared its conclusion and ended the 13th Cycle of wars. The aftermath consisted a flowing flood of heavenly peace spilling over the lands affected by the war, and the Warriors of Cosmos return to their homes knowing for sure their home-worlds are safe from eternal distortion.

Now, it may sounded like a classic fairy tale, like those parents read to their children before bedtime, but it is more than just that. To me, it's the perfect story for telling my children about the forces of good and evil.

To tell that kind of story, we got the main protagonists, also known as, the Warriors of Cosmos, who should have a problem to deal with. For example, they must face their respective antagonists, which are the Chaos Warriors, and eventually, the god of discord himself. They set out by the goddess' request of finding their crystals and they do so by defeating their respective nemesis. Each of them successfully obtained their crystals and returned to Cosmos. This is where they reached the climax of the legend. Cosmos' sudden sacrifice shocked the warriors when she was "destroyed" by Chaos. Then, the god of discord started to make all the worlds fall into true darkness, along with the warriors affected by this sudden event, all because of the crystals. The warriors had no sight of the idea of why Cosmos did what she had to do. Although the goddess gone, the ten warriors decided to make the best of their remaining time to face Chaos and beat the living out of him. That was the resolution, and hearing how they defeated the discord god will haunt me forever in my sleep. I love a good story with an even balance of conflict and resolve, as long it has a satisfied happy ending that is.

Anyways, like the legend told, the warriors defeated Chaos, and they learned that Cosmos survived his wrath. Then, the peace returned to the lands filling each acre with hope, faith, and light. "To bathe the world with light" is what the Warrior of Light emphasize while storytelling. I can almost visualize the aftermath when his words spoken aloud. I must find the time to produce a fan art piece about it, but for now, moving on into the main points.

The warriors of lights' well-deserved holiday, sadly, came to a sudden end. Apparently, a pair of Chaos Warriors planned to execute an unexpected ambush at Cornelia Castle and filled the place with weaker and annoying manikins. It was unknown who were the masterminds who attempt to take control of the castle; however, Cosmos was quick enough to send for her ten warriors in time before it was hostage. Chaos, in return, call his ten warriors to reinforce his army, and once again the fairy tale repeated. Because of this historic action, the period of peace ended shortly and the 14th Cycle begins another round of endless battles.

I might as well call this new story: "History Repeats Itself for the Sake of the Worlds". No, really, this would be the only good title I can personally give. For many reasons such as this: the two oppositional gods fought each other as if they were in a family feud, where one family tries their hardest to overcome another. To be frank, that's how supposed to happen. The Juxtaposition Theory (which is totally my make-up hypothetical list of assumptions of why things came about) states that everyone and everything, including the world of Dissidia, exist because harmony and distortion learn to coexist together. They do in a way that everything lived in a balanced order, no matter how good or evil they become. The worlds cannot exist without both of them. If harmony is missing, distortion will forever rotten the laws and screw-up the lands. If distortion is gone, then the world will become an undefeated utopia. Earth cannot be another Heaven or Hell. Earth can become both places, and should, because everything including the warfare conflicts will be evenly balanced. From an artist's point of view, I call this a balanced composition.

So personally what I had said above, I have no problem with the 14th Cycle beginning. Just as long Cosmos and her warriors have a good chance of gaining victory again, repeating the unforgotten legend, I should not worry. Or should I?

The calm and quiet moment follows into the Dissidia World, just when the goddess' victory was to retrieve by her. No manikins were roaming about across the lands spilling their buckets of terror over the innocent victims. There was nothing to tease the triggers of the light warriors and even the dark ones. The atmosphere stunned by this sudden silence. Though it was uncomfortable to bear, no one dares to disturb it.

A momentary ceasefire was the only logical assumption Cosmos came up with, and she decided to use this time to her advantage. She called for her warriors to bring upon them her request of recruiting, getting new people to join in the fight. The warriors honored her wish, but in vain. They were not so lucky of finding anyone brave and bold to join the war. They returned to the castle with their hands vacant.

All, expect for the ex-SOLDIER Cloud Strife, who brought a newcomer with him. And that newcomer is me. A new Final Fantasy fan artist who campaigned the Foil Intervention Project in _Final Fantasy VII_, in attempt to convince Sephiroth the error of his ways and bring upon the truth of his birth. My name is Amanda, and I am soon will be a new Warrior of Cosmos, and it will be the grand honor to give my part to the army who fought for everything that is good.

On that day, my first arrival at Cornelia Castle, I have never expected a welcome wagon from the warriors, but they greeted me in a warmly nice way. In fact, some of them are super excited about having another female warrior into the family. Being beloved by everyone, I guess my Latin name, which means "worthy of love" made a lot of sense when surrounded by likable people. Why did I never see that coming? I don't need to answer that, it's obvious.

Moving on into the story, the goddess of harmony explained to me the current situation about the Ceasefire. It's been almost a month, and no one or something breaks the silence, at least not yet. I was expecting to have my first battle with the manikins, but that time will eventually come.

Before that time however, I have to confess to Cosmos and the warriors that I barely contain any gaming experiences regarding Final Fantasy. Sure, I was a former leader of the Nintendo Warriors, which is still a distant memory, and still have some role-playing game experiences. However, those games are plain simple for me to understand. Final Fantasy; however, is Dungeons & Dragons on steroids. In addition to my confession, I only witness the walk-through of _Final Fantasy VII_ and never physically played it. I still contain a good idea of what the gaming experience could be like, but I am still a rookie when it comes down to it.

Nevertheless, Cosmos requested me to learn more about the basic life in the Dissidia world, including providing a chance to get to know the warriors myself. Since she figured I am the only one who answers her call, she might as well try to make the best out of me, while the Ceasefire is still at play. I happily accepted her request, and I immediately begin my training the day after my arrival.

Until the Ceasefire declares its end, the first four Cosmos Warriors taught me the necessary things to survive in this world. The goddess's right-hand man, the Warrior of Light (commonly known as Light), will lecture me about popular Final Fantasy legends such as Dissidia. Firion, the colorful weapon-specialist and my future boyfriend, will knowledge me on certain weapons including each of their purpose. An intelligent heroic kid, titled the Onion Knight (I nickname him Onion), will recommend me on tactic strategies both inside and outside of battle, along with when to use them. And finally Cecil Harvey, a handsome paladin with an amazing transformation ability and my soon-to-be forever inspiration on balanced compositions, will show effective fighting techniques and combos that would fit into my fighting style.

These four warriors of light trained me every weekdays. So, having the weekends off, I use that time to get to know the other warriors. I lied about the part I was likable by everyone. Only a few greeted me with a friendly welcome. Squall, the brown-haired gun-swordsman, ignored me as if he had no interest. I put some efforts of having a small talk with him, but nothing improved. I already knew Cloud, but I would play catch-up with him starting after the Foil Intervention project. He told me nothing much happens in his life. I seriously don't believe him, but that was alright by me. In the meantime, there are more warriors to talk to, like the lightly-blue mime Bartz for instance. And let's not to forget the blonde monkey-boy womanizer Zidane who occasionally invited me into their quarters for a hangout. I also bonded a personal friendship with the magical Terra; I grown an understanding of how her powers blessed and cursed her. She was happy of finding another woman to talk to besides the goddess and I was glad to lend my ears to listen. The energetic teen Tidus often joined in the hangout with me, Bartz and Zidane. He introduced me to the game of Blitzball, which I totally suck at, but it was a fun experience all the same.

Along with knowing the warriors, I also got to know my teachers personally as well. Onion would invited me into his little complex card game called _Magic: The Gathering, _which I learned new strategies from it. That was a bonus and I enjoyed the card game. After class, Cecil would take me out for a star-viewing event, since he's a Lunarian and all. He told me about his family and how he discovers his older brother, who is a Warrior of Chaos. I eager him to tell me more, but he changed the subject by doing a game of 20 Questions with me. Although I was little ticked, our friendship formed from there. I liked him for his well-balanced composition being, and still is my mentor.

When hanging out with the passionate Firion, it felt more like a date than a causal hangout. He would take me out for a picnic in the Cornelia Gardens that displays breathtaking wild roses. We talked about our dreams while enjoying sandwiches and apple juice. The rogue seems to feel embarrassed at first talking about his personal life, but I assure him my ears are open without judgment. Then, there was something about him that convinced me that I loved him. Firion is passionate, and it was beautiful when he motivated himself with his "Wild Rose". He felt the same way about me, but he is not sure why. Regardless, we eventually became a couple. We did not yet make it official since a romantic relationship between a teacher and student is a little scandalous for us to handle. Also, we cannot imagine of how the Warrior of Light would react if he found out about us. Thus, we remained as friends until I finish my basic training. Personally, I do love Firion, but I'm not sure in a romantic kind of way. Time will only tell, and if this is true love, there is no denying it.

Of all the warriors, with exception of Squall, the Warrior of Light was the only one I yet to talk to. I met some difficulties of finding him, after class, during the weekends, and even I when I did find him, he was working with Cosmos and the other guards on business. One night, at last, I found him on the balcony, alone and quiet as he looked upon the starry sky and the full moon bathed his armor with shiny light. Ha, no wonder why he's the Warrior of Light if you get the pun. I wanted to say hi to him, but for apparent reason, I decided not to disturb his moment of peace. What was I thinking? It's good to not be rude for intruding, but I need to stop being so shy and start making connections to that warrior. I mean, from a way I understand it, Light is the legend. He is the cause of Final Fantasy's existence, including the other warriors who look up to him. He inspired all of us to create a difference in our lifetimes. How I moved when he told the Dissidia legend and being inspired to give my part of helping them out. I only wanted to let him know that he had inspired me completely to become part of this 14th Cycle of conflict, and I want to thank him for his tutoring. But how do I say my gratitude to him? And when will be the right time for me to tell him? Five minutes? One minute? Perhaps, right now?

Meh, maybe tomorrow when I get more strength and perhaps courage in the morning. Light will know eventually and will appreciated of hearing that he is a good mentor to me. In the meantime, I have important matters to think about.

And that matter leads to this unanswered question: How in the name of Gaia would I be some help for the warriors? I returned to my quarters as I brainstorm possible answers to this problem. I gained confidence in my new abilities, no doubt, to fight the manikins and perhaps a couple of Chaos warriors. Despite of getting to know the Warriors of Cosmos, I still don't know them very well including their nemesis. Knowledge is power, and that is what I lacked. Although containing good educated guesses, I am still lost and somewhat confused by this complex realm I'm living in. Would I be able to understand everything before the Ceasefire's over? Is there something I have not thought off that will help me in my abilities to help out others? Why am I stressed about this? Is there something I'm missing?

Frustrated, I needed to calm down for a while. I refreshed my mind with my pocket-sized sketchbook and draw the One-Winged-Demon Mephistopheles. She's the foil character of Sephiroth who intervenes between him and Cloud during a fight. I remembered when I was at the ShinRa Ruins, I battled the formal general and eventually the demon within me overtook my control and started the Dream Intervention, and then…

Wait a minute, my head suddenly caused a spark. A sudden idea is growing from a brainstorm. I remembered the Juxtaposition Theory believes in creating a meaningful inspired character, like Mephistopheles, due to other people bringing inspiration. It has proven the demon's existence because she conceive to cause an opposite attraction to the One-Winged-Angel. In addition, she has similar features from Cloud: his black demon in his _Kingdom Hearts_ attire, influenced her white demon wing to foil. I didn't realize that until now.

Fanartists like me create original characters (OCs) for a reason, which is the same reason artists intent of creating a work of art. The goddess of harmony seeks new warriors to aid her during the 14th Cycle, so why not me putting my creativity to the test and create new warriors for her? In a short time I was given, I begin to prove myself I don't need to play any of the games to get inspired. All I need are the Warriors of Cosmos and Chaos to draft up the Warriors of Me. But just on the safe side, I will do a little research by asking the warriors their stories about their lives, and making myself aware of what their respective enemies are capable of.

Thus, ever since that eureka moment, I crafted another Final Fantasy fan art project called the Juxtaposition Theory. Within the six-month timeframe, I managed to craft up new warriors according to each set of opposing warriors from each worlds and concepts from the theory. Juxtaposition is one of my personal favorite words, and it's meaning, how I understood it, is putting two or more things next to each other to compare. In this specific case, is making something from the two warriors to create a meaningful character. One, the protagonist, plus another, the antagonist, equals a product in which I can cosplay as when facing the respective warriors. Not only this was to disguise my presence, but this is also my only best bet of figuring out what I can do to help out Cosmos and her veterans. With research and conversations with the warriors and inspired visuals and music, I started my project right away before any more time passed by me.

Eight months passed since my arrival in the Dissidia world, and I feel that my time being spent for my presence is staring to pay off. I have finished my necessary basic training from my teachers (will soon graduate), and I have formed friendships with the other warriors, expect for Squall but he will come around I'm hope. Along with that achievement, I managed to produce ten Juxtaposition Theory Characters (JTCs for short, and Mephistopheles included) who will aid their respected inspirations including Cosmos when needed. I planned to show the goddess and my teachers my creative thoughts into these characters, along getting their permission of using them to fight with us.

But my not-yet-official art gallery just taken a rain check. The guards of Cornelia Castle informed me that the Ceasefire that lasted for nine months has finally declared its end.

To make matters more interesting, two of my teachers, Light and Cecil, reported as missing. They vanished without a trace after the announcement. I assume they left to drive back the manikins from reaching the castle. Either way, they are missing.

Remembering the lines of leadership, with the top two gone, Firion is now the temporary leader of the Cosmos Warriors, and he shocked for his non-expectancy of containing the role. Also, Bartz and Cloud return with the report that an army of manikins under Chaos' control are marching their way to the castle in three-days' time. They never spotted the missing warriors.

Great, and I thought that my second life was never that interesting and exciting than my first life. I am being sarcastic there, mind you.

What I am not sarcastic about is considering the second-half of the war as my final exam. This is the time when I prove myself, as a new Cosmos Warrior, to apply everything I learned and use the knowledge to attack the forces of evil. With my ability of using my JTCs whose connections I believed are now much stronger, I can lure Chaos Warriors into what I call "the parent trap" and increase the chances for Cosmos' ongoing victory. I will do everything in my best ability to overthrown Chaos' plan of eternal distortion. I know that this project will work; Mephistopheles and the Foil Intervention has been successful in the past. However, how do I tell Cosmos and the warriors about this battle idea? The JTCs, even the demon, are the rough drafts of my creation. Actually, everything I thought and create are rough drafts. My OCs are novice and inexperienced like me, but that doesn't stop me of putting them into the test. I feel that I am ready to test them out, just to see what would happen if this certain JTC answers my call. What do I have to lose? Maybe my life along with theirs, but artists like me always take risk of getting their vision out of their dreams and put them in the world of reality. And that is the risk I am willing to take, for the sake of Cosmos and the worlds, and for the sake of the balanced composition.

I got three days to prepare, to get ready, and to come up with an efficient battle plan. And I think I just got it. It seems that my little art show will still be hosted by yours truly; however, first things first, I must fight off the manikins with my artistic abilities. With the fighting techniques Cecil taught me and my inner color nerd, I should easily fool them with flying colors. And like the Onion Knight had said, "Save your energy and heal up before facing the real thing", I will take his advice and save my creations when facing the real Warrior of Chaos. I won't blind myself to tell the difference. At least those Sephy manikins won't able to fool me this time. Depending who I faced, the real-time will begin. In the meantime, I must prepare during those remaining three days of peace.

With those three days passed, the moment has come for the 14th Cycle to resume its natural state of conflicts. Thus, my final exam starts now as I search for Firion to discuss my battle plans with him. I found him looking over from the balcony as he tries to spot a group of armed manikins far away marching towards the castle. Though his face was back of me, I can tell that he is starting to get nervous as the hours rode on.

I will not tell him about my Juxtaposition Theory plan, at least not yet, until my warriors and I are ready. Eventually, my true plan will take place as density desires, whether the warriors of light are ready for it or not.

* * *

**End of Prologue**

**Amanda: And so, my journey finally begins...**

**Dragonite: *dramatically* ABOUT TIME! Sweet Mother of Gaia, ABOUT TIME!**

**Amanda: Oh, be quiet Drag, and go write my theme song!**

**Dragonite: Okay... *leaves room***

**Amanda: *to readers* Thank you for reading and for your helpful reviews (if you already provided one already). This is my first ever story on this site and every review is appericated. Stay tuned for Part I Chapter 1, which is already posted! :D **


	2. Part I Chapter 1

**Dragonite: Here it is Klee, your foster sister's first ever fan fanfiction. I promised you it's filled with wonder and adventure and you'll be waiting to see what happens next! **

**Klee: Did she really writes this? I guess she's more than the fanartist after all.**

**Dragonite: Alright then, here's some popcorn and I'll state the disclaimer before we began reading.**

**Klee: *takes popcorn* Okay, what's the disclaimer?**

**Dragonite: It goes like this... *to reader* ****Dear Readers, while you read my guardian's first ever long-planned fan fiction, please keep in mind that she never, or never tried, claimed all Final Fantasy characters or the concept and creation of Final Fantasy Dissidia. Those belong respectively to the Square Enix Company who brought her great inspiration of doing this fan fiction. However, her story timelines, plot and original characters (aka OCs) respectively belong to her for she creates them in order to strengthen her ideal theory.**

**Klee: Well said. **

* * *

Final Fantasy Dissidia 014: Juxtaposition Theory

Part I: The Conflict Resumes

Chapter 1: The 14th Cycle Resumes Its Fated Turn

* * *

The yellow-orange sunset climbs down from the cloudless sky to the horizon, hiding itself from what was to come. As history repeats itself, the loyal manikins under the command of Chaos roam across the peaceful innocent lands of Dissidia, breaking the temporary Ceasefire's barriers. Watching the magnificent event unfold from the balcony of Cornelia Castle, Firion just cannot believe what he was witnessing. Everything is calm and waiting for the storm. From all the tyranny attempts of ruling all worlds, the colorful rogue has never experience any thing like this. The now-new leader of the Cosmos Warriors felt that this was possible because of his nemesis, the golden Emperor of Palamecia, who tries again to destroy his dream of "wild roses blooming freely". Even if it's not the case, but he was sure it was, Firion will not allow any Warrior of Chaos conquer over the beautiful territory of Cornelia, breaking his dreams in the process. Thinking positive, as long he and the rest of his allies keep fighting until good triumphed over evil, he is confident to defeat the Emperor like he always did. Just like before; history will repeats itself again.

However; this time, there was something different about this war cycle…

A new warrior answered the goddess' call of recruiting, while the Ceasefire was still at play. Trained by the best warriors, including the rogue himself, she learns everything she had to know to survive whatever comes at her, which is this case, the upcoming battle. Despite of her time-consumed training, she was still a novice and a little experienced. Nevertheless, she was able to understand what the world is about and she is very talented with her unique abilities. Her fighting techniques combined with her knowledge of color and design was proven outstanding according to her peers who saw it. Fascinated by her talents and capabilities, Firion cannot stop thinking about her, like any lover. The woman is always in the rogue's mind. Not only he's responsible of guiding the light warriors to victory, but also to make sure that the woman was in no harm's way. She is his Wild Rose after all and, like the other roses in his dream, he will take care of her carefully.

Firion continues to stare out to the open fields until he heard a voice behind him. "I take it that the war resumes its fateful doings," it said. The rogue turned around and saw a young woman next to her. His Wild Rose is now at his presence, and almost without warning, fall into a spell of her appearance. Dressed in her causal neutral-colored garments; she wore a embroiled long-sleeve black tunic with pockets wrapped around her arms. She layered with a sporting tunic dress colored in an achromatic scheme and pockets that went across her breasts. Brown flowing pants that covers her slender legs tucked into her black belted boots; and a decorative rose-themed brown belt holds her Color Wheel Pendent while it wraps around her slender waist. Her long blonde hair flows down behind her back, and shines in a natural bright yellow from the remaining sunlight. Currently, she took attention at the field where soon it will offer a walking path toward the Cornelia Castle for with manikins. Her light-blue eyes blinked as if trying to see the land clearly. "Talk about the calm before the storm," she then said, expressing her current feelings to the rogue. "I feel very uneasy when thinking about it."

"Yes, unfortunately I got that feeling too," Firion responded her statement with agreement. He turned to the fields he was focusing on and jetted out a sigh. "I'm afraid, Amanda, we have to cancel our date at the gardens. I know you are looking forward to it, and I am sorry."

"Aw, that is alright, Rosebud," the fanartist forgivingly assured Firion as she turned to him with her smile. "Actually, I think our date is not cancelled. Just a change of plans. Instead of a flower-viewing event, we can fight off those copycats." She lost the smile after seeing her teacher's reaction. "No offense to your first idea," she quickly said.

"Not taken, I am still bad of setting up exciting dates," Firion said as she turned to her, their faces now mirroring with expression. The woman still wears a smile, but the rogue painted his face with concern. "But Amanda, are you sure you want to fight with us? I am just concern about your preparedness. You're almost finished with your training and-"

"Yes, I feel that I am ready to fight with you guys," Amanda assure him. "And you should worry not about me. All of you, even the goddess, had taught me the basics to understand this kind of society. Along with that, I will apply them with my abilities to overthrown the manikins' power. You have seen what I am capable of, Firion, when we did our sparring time. "

"Yes, I did see your potential when you sparred with Cecil," Firion pointed out. "And that is what I like about you. Your abilities are so colorful as your personality."

"So is your dream. I am still motivated by it as you were." The rogue smiled at his former student's statement. "Besides," Amanda continued as she looked over the fields, "I planned to picked on the weaker manikins, pretending I'm the bully to them, so then the army's group in numbers will decrease. It's the least I can do."

"Hmm, that sounds like a good strategy for this situation. We may never know how many of them will come though. It could be hundreds or thousands," Firion agreed, but he is still concerned despite of being gushed by Amanda's confidence.

The fanartist took noticed of that expression. "Firion, do you have second thoughts?" she asked. "Should we considered another effective plan? My ears are open for options."

"Actually, Amanda, I think your plan you first thought could be very useful and helpful for us. Your plan of wiping out the weaker manikins I mean." A young pitching voice tackled the ears of the two warriors. Amanda and Firion turned their attention to the sound of the youthful heroic kid dressed in red armor and a red helmet with a large white plume. "Let's not forget to mention we can display the elements of surprise," the Onion Knight continued. "Since as far as we know, none of the Warriors of Chaos knows about you completely."

"Expect for Sephiroth, since he's the one who brought me into my obsessed fanfare. Also, he is greatly aware of my intervene attempts," Amanda pointed the Onion Knight's mis-spokement. "But perhaps he won't expect my arrival here. Anyway, yes, at least nine of Chaos's warriors doesn't know about me, and ironically, I know something about them, thanks to you who brought me the knowledge." He smiled and winked at the kid.

"You're welcome anytime, ma'm," Onion said mirroring his smile and wink to her. "You remembered it's great to learn-"

"Because Knowledge is Power!" The fanartist and hero kid said together almost in a dramatic way, then laughed afterward.

"Okay, okay," Firion decided to ditched his concerns for he had already too much on his plate. "I'm convinced enough. We will go with Amanda's plan on the lower-leveled manikins. But in the meantime, Onion, as new leader, I order you to guard her and get her ready while I make preparations for the army's arrival."

"I will obey your command, sir," Onion bowed to his new leader and then said, "And shall I return to the main lobby with her ready to go?"

"Yes, make sure she's well prepared."

Before taking her leave with the kid, Amanda looks at Firion with her hands on his shoulders. She placed her lips softly against his. "Just remember your Wild Rose will not corrupt into dust," she then said to her partner. "As long Onion plays as my bodyguard, nothing tragic will happened to me. I am well aware of my surroundings and will not fall into an easy trap. You had taught me well, thus, you have nothing to worry about me."

After that kiss, Firion almost started a proposal for his partner not to fight, but he doesn't have the courage to do so. Instead, he blurted out his last concerned warning. "Please, please be careful, Amanda."

The fanartist gives the rouge a reassuring hug and another short kiss. "You too, Rosebud."

With that as a last greeting, Amanda leaves with the Onion Knight, and the passionate warrior was left alone on the balcony, his attention now staring at the empty field. After while, he leaves the balcony to gather the other warriors and prepare the guards to protect the entires. They will soon to meet at the Lobby Hall to discuss plans for this resumed war cycle.

* * *

"So Onion, I have to frankly say my feelings now…"

Amanda and the heroic kid returns to her quarters as she prepares for her first-ever fight. The fanartist was in her walk-in wardrobe closet and dress herself into her battle gear. While finding garments of her warrior-in-training attire, she non-stop talks about her excitement about the next few hours ahead of her "…This is my first ever fight with the manikins, and I will gain new experiences from it no doubt. Not only I'm nervous, but I'm also excited. I mean, this will be not one of those role-playing game battles I had ever engage in my lifetime, but I am sure that this is a huge deal and wow, I- I just cannot believe that this is really happening and I'm-" She stopped her ongoing excitement and looks at the Onion Knight who watches her from an un-disturbing distance. "I'm not getting any calmer, am I?"

The youthful boy took sudden notice of her question. "Oh no, it's a natural feeling. I got the same thing as you have too," he answered with a smile, following by this, "Make sure you got plenty of potions and phoenix downs packed."

"Already did," the fanartist said when she exited her closet and proudly showcasing her pockets containing the important items for any beginner warrior.

"I must say, with your pockets around your pants and arms, you are the most prepared person than anyone I know," Onion observed, "And the most organized."

"Why thank you. I appreciated your opinion of me." Amanda covered her elbows and knee caps with metal braces. Then she wraps her hair in a tight braid with a secured hair-tie. Finally, she finished preparing herself. Dressed in her protective light weighted clothing, she feels that she is ready to tackle the copycats. "How about you?" she asked Onion who is double checking his possessions. "Are you ready for this battle?"

"I'm sure am, ever since they said the announcement," he answered. "I cannot believe Light and Cecil was gone before the manikins begin their march. I fear this will become troublesome when we get to battle."

"Which that reminds me Onion, there is something I want to talk you about…" Amanda was beginning to discuss her concerns about the Warrior of Light's and Cecil's disappearance along with her possible assumption of where they might be. But suddenly, a loud bang following by collapsing bricks from the castle walls silent her completely. She immediately froze from where she now stands. Onion froze with her too, also hearing the sudden sound that breaks and relieve the silence. Then, there was some white noises reaching the ears of the uneasy warriors, bringing them a sudden disturbance.

"I may have an idea, but what in the name of Gaia was _that_?" Amanda breathed the question bravely.

"I educationally guessed the army of Chaos' manikins had arrived," the heroic kid answered.

A becoming ferocious smile appeared on the fanartist's face, finally relived that the long wait is now melting from her. "Then, let's not hesitate any longer," she said. "Let's go Onion!" She summoned her Charcoal Blade in her hand and dashed out from her quarters, fully motivated to fight the copycats. Following his partner, the Onion Knight summoned his Onion Sword and went after her, looking forward to fight and fulfilling his duty of guiding the new warrior.

* * *

The bricked hallways of the Cornelia Castle, covered with decorative vines and flowers, was once filled with calming quiet time of peace. But then since the manikins' unpredicted arrival, every sight of sudden chaos is lurking around every corner. It's up now to the guards of the castle, and Amanda and Onion in this situation, to take care of those false pretenders who try to easily fool the blind.

After walking down the stairs to the first floor of the castle, the fanartist and the heroic kid continued on searching the hallways, running as they looked through the doors and windows. Finally, Onion spotted a couple of manikins, one colored in golden-yellow carrying many weapons on its back, and another in lighter blue, welding a big sword with both hands.

"Imitation Liegeman and Imaginary Solider at three o'clock," said Amanda while she pointed her sword at their direction.

"Firion and Cloud copycats," agreed Onion. "They are at their weakest level. We can easily win this."

"Why am I not so surprised?" She didn't bother of hearing the kid's response as she entered the first battle by crossing swords with the Imaginary Solider.

The Cloud copycat took sudden surprise and counter her with its sword making sounding waves (**Sonic Break**), and tossed the fanartist back. Amanda control herself in the air and takes her cue to counterattack. She dived to the manikin and deliver a couple of slashes. Then she activates her conceptive artistic attack with a stronger hue of bright orange that flares upon her blade (**Complementary Scheme**) and slash her opponent with a confident blow. Then, she marks the manikin's defeat. She defeated her first manikin in the Dissidia world. That is such an achievement.

Meanwhile, Onion was fighting off the golden manikin who tries to get control of him by dragging him with its knife attached to a rope (**Rope Knife**). But the intelligent kid easily free himself by summoning his ice balls to break the rope (**Blizzard**) and finished the impersonator off by showering him with massive shards of ice (**Blizzaga**).

"I knew we were going to win," the Onion Knight said happily.

"Because you just acknowledged that those copycats are weaker leveled," said Amanda. A victory goes to the fighting duo when their first battle concluded in less than five minutes. The manikins they fought off are really weaker-leveled.

"Well, that is true, but was that one of your battle plans? And did you happen to see their reactions when you smear them to the core?"

"They're manikins, Onion. They are like zombies who have no emotions."

"Nevertheless, they becoming fear of you and lost their strength already. Thus, we are bringing the element of surprise over them. Sure, they surprised us by being early birds, but so far your idea is going according to plan." The now excited heroic kid prepares another dash for the hallways. "Now, let's make sure it stays that way until we save the castle." When he went to another corner, Amanda follows.

The process repeated for the next hour, and for every minute, they got into trouble with the weaker and even more annoying manikins. Every easy victory the fighting duo gain, the manikins' power in numbers became weaker, and the hallways was starting to receive their peace back. After what was the last battle, the Onion Knight smiled as he leveled his sword on his fingertips. "See that?" he said to Amanda who finished off a manikin by stabbing it in the chest. "That was easy too."

"Yes, I will admit that, but I prefer a challenge any day."

"You got to save your energy for when fighting the real thing. Remember, it is always best to fight off some battles-"

"Than not to fight off everyone in this castle," Amanda finished.

"Exactly! Because we got other warriors, who possibly had already knew about the ambush about now, are joining this fight. We are not alone here."

Although she agree with that thought, the fanartist just shook her head. "But Onion, I'm ruining my reputation to the Clean Plate Club."

The kid, confused by his friend's saying, looks at her. "What exactly do you mean by that? And what is this 'Clean Plate Club'?"

"Ah, nothing important. I'll tell you when all of this over," Amanda answered his confusion and stared at the next hallway they yet to search. "Let's continued on," she said. Obeying, Onion followed her.

They resumed their search of the manikins. To their surprise and somewhat relived, they cannot spot any more groups lurking around in the hallways. As they were about to report the encounters to Firion, things are now suddenly becoming more interesting. When they reached at the south entrance of the castle, the glowing dark red aura caught Amanda's attention as she saw it surrounding a terrifying emblem known to evil.

"That aura…" she started to said silently while looking at it. "The black wing on its left and its terrifying triangular shape design… Is that… the Stigma of Chaos?"

"It cannot be," said Onion in shock when laying his eyes to the stigma. "One of the Chaos Warriors has arrived as well?"

"Well, who else would be leading the manikins to the castle? Whoever did is less than stupid to annoy us. I'm betting my gil that the Emperor of Palamecia is lurking around here somewhere."

"If he is, then he would already set up traps for us to fall into."

"He is the trap master after all. Then we shall go ahead with caution." Carefully and in full alert, Amanda walks toward to the glowing stigma.

"Wait, Amanda!" calls Onion with worry in his tone. "I have a proposal to speak about: Should we warn Firion about this stigma and get more reinforcements before we go any further?"

"Do not worry," Amanda replied to the kid. "Firion already acknowledged me all the Emperor's traps. That feminine ruler will not easily fool a fanartist. I will proceed and give you the signal when the coast is clear." She continued to walk slow and surveyed the area making sure nothing is hiding from her. Finally, within five feet between point a and b, she made to the aura which makes her feel uneasy and disturbing. With no traps detected, she signaled Onion to come over, which he obeyed under the rouge's commands. When he arrived next to her, nothing else happened.

"I don't know, Amanda," said Onion who is feeling a little uneasy. "It could belong to any of the Chaos Warriors besides the Emperor." The knight just hoped that his main enemy is not lurking around in the castle.

"It must be him," the fanartist said. "It has too, it's the only logical explanation of the manikins' arrival. Who else can it be? Well, there's only one way to find out. Shall I destroy it?"

"Before you do, check your health," the kid answered. "You were a little weary after that last battle." To her realization, Amanda discovers she was at half of her health. Thus, she took her friend's advice. She did not expect her health state to go low, but with no delay, she drank her potion and felt refreshed after a short gulp.

"I did not realized that. Thank you for reminding me," Amanda said.

"No problem," the Onion Knight said nodded.

Then, the youthful knight witness his older student holding her sword with both hands and raise it to the air. Then, with all her strength, she splits the stigma in half, smeared it fully in a pastel forest green (**Complementary Scheme**). The Charcoal Blade did a good job of scattering the aura into tiny pieces as they vanished into the ground and air. Still, after that slaying, nothing else happened in the hallway. This silence makes Amanda feel uncomfortable.

"Uhh Onion, I got a bad feeling about this…" she said uneasily. She was feeling fine and confident, but now she is unsure and a bit nervous.

"I knew it," the kid agreed as he looks around at their surroundings. "This is not making any logical sense. Where are the traps? Where is the golden one?"

"Most importantly," the fanartist reached her breaking point of losing her sanity. "Where in the world of Gaia is the Warrior of Chaos?!" She raised her sword at the ready while looking at the vacant space. "Show yourself, tyrant ruler who dress in yellow and violet, or be forever a cowardly bastard for refusing to fight an inexperienced warrior!"

Suddenly, as it hears her plea, an evil laugh filled in the hallways and chills the backbones of the two warriors with fear. The burning torches on the walls have their fires vanished by the winding sound. Heavy darkness fills every corner in the hallways.

"Onion?" Feeling the panic growing inside of her, Amanda calls for her friend and teacher who she cannot see in this total blackness. When the child knight didn't respond to her, she calls for him again in a louder voice. "Onion! Onion Knight! Where are you? ONION!" Still there was no response. At this point, the fanartist found herself in deep trouble.

But Amanda just cannot allow herself to get easily feared for the unknown; she must hold her bravery strong, for her teachers and friends, and for the people she loves back at home. She must show no fear of anything that comes before her, like the stench of darkness containing possibly one of the stronger warriors she had met. Her sword is still raised in the air as she called for her soon-to-be enemy, "Come on out Emperor, I do not enjoy being teased."

As her call was a cue of entrance, a black silhouette appeared at her vision and Amanda took immediate attention to it, slightly shocked of having her call answered. Obviously by the size of the black blob, the fanartist concluded that the shadow is not the Emperor of Palamecia, but instead, the black figure belongs to…

"You pathetic fool," the shadow said in its grim tone that chills Amanda's backbone even colder. "I am not the Emperor who you speak of. Nor I a cowardly bastard you thought I was. But, you dare to fight me? You will be lucky if you manage to get a single scratch on me."

"I do not scratch my opponents, I only smear them as black as this darkness surrounding us," Amanda responded with her bravery although there was a little hint of fear in her tone, but she did her best to camouflage it. "And I will prove how I can if you be so kind to present yourself to me… in the light." By magical command, the tip of her blade sparks a pastel bright yellow, the color of the harmony goddess.

The figure draws near to the brave-fooled fanartist, slowly pacing itself as the darkness started to dim away as it approaches to Amanda's ported light-source. At last, when the darkness mostly disappeared but not fully, the fanartist took closer note at the details. The figure before her is a man in fully built metal-armor, drapes around a long violet cape, and his head protectively covered by a helmet with long horns reaching out from the sides. His hand clutched a long nerve-wracking sword, estimating two-times bigger than the Onion Knight, that makes a screeching sound as its end point slides across the floor.

When the figure stopped, so does Amanda's heart and breath. She widened her eyes and grasped at the realization that she encountered one of the most remembered villains of all time. The figure is known as the Warrior of Light's only nemesis…

The dark knight of Cornelia and the god of discord's right-hand man, Garland.

* * *

**End of Part I Chapter 1**

**Dragonite: Oh no! Our sister encounters Garland, who is what I heard from everyone including her, the most bad villain in the world! **

**Klee: Dragonite, you're being dramatic again, this "Amanda" character will be alright.**

**Dragonite: How can you be sure? I mean, what she's-**

**Amanda: *enters her room and saw the two reading her story* What are you two doing here?!**

**Klee: Oh, Amanda, hello there! I was wondering, is this main character whose warriors taught her and battled the manikins really you?**

**Amanda: Actually Klee, she's my twin sister who is stronger and braver than me, and sadly, more artistic than me.**

**Dragonite: We still love you! *hugs Amanda***

**Amanda: If you let me go Dragonite, I promise to post up the next chapter for you and Klee. **

**Dragonite: *lets go of the hug* Sweet! C'mon Klee, we'll let our guardian alone so she can continue on writing her story, okay?**

**Klee: Huh, okay, see you Amanda. *leaves with Dragonite***

**Amanda: See ya you two. *to readers* Once again, thank you for reading and for your interest in the story. I gotta tell you, there's some people who shows interest in the story and I appreciate their attention. I also appreciate the reviews you reader provided, including Starlight At who is the main reason for my inspiration of the story. Thank you for your review! Stay tuned for Part I Chapter 2 where hopefully my twin sister prevails over the dark knight! **


	3. Part I Chapter 2

**Amanda: *to readers* Whew! Finally I managed to get another chapter up in time! *cues Final Fantasy Victory Fanfare music* Now, before we resume the story and before my foster sisters come bombarding in my room, I wanted to say a couple of things... First off, thank you Starlight AT for your helpful and honest review. I know the grammar is a main issue for me, especially when my speech disability intervene my work. However, I took great advantage of this site's unique way of Spell/Grammar Checking, and it provided me a new outlook to improve my writing, and to reconsider some possible solutions. Also, knowing the major mistakes, I reread my chapters to omit passive voices and other unnecessary words so I hope I use the Spell Checker less. And second, for those who view and read the story, thank you for your attention and interest. This is still my first story here, so please don't hesitate to leave behind a review for I am getting used to the criticism and will take any suggestions if they go along with my story idea. Many thanks!**

***Hears knocks on her door, door opened and in comes Dragonite and Klee, with snacks and drinks***

**Klee: *gives refreshments to Amanda* Here you go, a warm cup of coffee with cream and sugar and a bucket of mixed popcorn and chocolate chips. **

**Amanda: *happily took the snacks* Why thank you all! **

**Dragonite: *eager face* So, are we going to find out if your twin sister survived the wrath of Garland?**

**Amanda: After you perform my disclaimer.**

**Dragonite: Very well. *to readers* Dear Readers, while you read my guardian's first ever long-planned fan fiction, please keep in mind that she never, or never tried, claimed all Final Fantasy characters or the concept and creation of Final Fantasy Dissidia. Those belong respectively to the Square Enix Company who brought her great inspiration of doing this fan fiction. However, her story timelines, plot and original characters (aka OCs) respectively belong to her for she creates them in order to strengthen her ideal theory.**

* * *

Final Fantasy Dissidia 014: Juxtaposition Theory

Part I: The Conflict Resumes

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Encounter and Rescue

* * *

For where it was going, it's the worst-case scenario for any beginner Cosmos Warrior, especially for Amanda. With the Warrior of Light gone and not at her presence to protect his student, the stunned fanartist scanned over his nemesis with immediate panic. But what really scares her the most is the unexpected encounter of the right-hand man of Chaos, the god of discord and pure evil. She was not yet ready of fighting a real thing, but there is no turning back for she must face the music, for Onion and her friends.

"Hmm, I have no recall of remembering you, for you are unfamiliar under my eyes," said Garland looking at his soon-to-be opponent carefully. "I'm sure you're one of the new warriors of the goddess?"

"Well, Mr. Dark Knight, isn't that obvious? Yes, I am a new Warrior of Cosmos, but that's not important." Amanda decided to take this opportunity to prove her knowledge about her enemy. "What is however is that I know so much about you. You were once a good knight guiding this castle for many years, as legends say. But then, by some fate you desire to fulfill for all eternity, you fallen into total darkness and started to bring terror across the lands, just like the manikins that ambushed the castle. I also know that you are Chaos two-thousand years ago, and as the discord god's right-hand man, you are fully loyal to him and wish to help him to bring all worlds into eternal distortion. That is your purpose and always is. But sadly for you, I will not allow you to fulfill the god's wish." The fanartist brought up a shocking smile as she added finally, "And in addition, I know it was you who brought the manikins here to ambush us. But the Emperor would do a great job of bringing stronger foes the next time if he wants to fight us again."

Garland, after hearing the fanartist's informative speech of himself, shows himself pleaded by her knowledge. "Impressive," he then said. "I got myself a knowledgeable warrior who is familiar to me and myself has no knowledge about my opponent." Curious in a nervous way for Amanda, Garland asks, "But before I curse you in your obvious weakness, what about your skills in fighting? I'll be sure to bring powerful foes the next time we meet, but by then, do you even have the reflexes to dodge from your fate?"

Thinking that the dark knight was going for an attack, which he didn't, Amanda immediately slash the air and trace a line of charcoal dust, and when Garland froze with amazement, she stabbed her sword to the ground and the charcoal line shoots out dark pastel dust and they smear the dark knight on his armor (**Smearing Charcoal**). Satisfied with the application, she then said, "You are messing with the not-your-so-average Warrior of Cosmos."

"My nemesis and enemies may had taught you well, but they are wrong to waste their time training inexperienced warriors like you." The dark knight brushed away the charcoal dust off his armor. "The goddess' strategy of gaining new troops to aid her during the Ceasefire had failed her. Which that reminds me, where she is and her right hand man in the time like this?"

"You know what?" No longer afraid of the dark knight, Amanda question him "I was going to ask you the same question. The blue-yellow Warrior of Light and the blue-white Knight from Baron just disappeared after the Ceasefire was over. My allies informed that they were fighting the manikins, but I highly doubt it, especially the part they disappeared immediately after the urgent announcement. Where are they, Garland? Surely you must know."

"I have no knowledge of where the Warrior of Light is, or another warrior you mention. In this case, it's no longer my problem."

"You twisted knight of darkness! It is still your problem," said Amanda, defending her teachers with her words. "If Light is gone for good, what would your next chapter in your eternal life look like without a respective protagonist to fight off? Who will be the next ones that will fuel you to survive this endless cycle of conflicts?"

"Whoever stands in my way of accepting my fate in endless battles, now it's you against me," the dark knight begin to lift his sword. "To me, you are the Warrior of Light, only inexperienced and more pathetic than he, and I will tie you in a knot and crippled you into the dust that you'll become. Now, time to seal your sudden fate."

"Over your master's dead body!" Amanda extinguished the light and stands in her fighting pose, Charcoal Blade on her right hand and a flowing smear of charcoal on her left. "You will tell me where the Warrior of Light is!" With that as her first battle cry, she jumps herself into battle attacking the dark knight of Cornelia, with intention to smear him with her taste of art.

But Garland immediately met her with a forceful spin attack (**Round Edge**) and after the swift turn, his massive sword transforms into a metal axe which tossed Amanda to the wall. The fanartist took the pain not well, but she shakes her struggles off. She took a leap of flight from the wall and smear a bright orange pastel into his chest (**Complementary Scheme**) which the armor reflects and blinded the dark knight. "I think it's time for you to bathe in the light, and explain his whereabouts," she said proudly after landing her attack.

"First, you must feel the wrath of the discord god! Burn!" shouted Garland as he blindly splits his sword into two which they burned into sparking flames (**Blaze**), and then he tossed them which obeyed his command of attacking his enemy.

"Ha, in your dreams Garland!" countered Amanda as she shielded the flames with a long line of water-blue mark, which extinguished the anger flames, saving her from possible third-degree burns. Then, she draws more lines of shaded blues shaping a "X" behind it. She stabbed her sword to the ground, and by this as a cue, the floating lines attack Garland with an intended motive of drowning him (**Monochromatic Scheme**). The dark knight, with all frankness, never expected to face any type of warrior whose fighting styles are so different from the rest he had ever faced. But that didn't stop him to consider his defeat to the newly warrior. He continues to bring terror over Amanda as he took a leap in the darken air and charged at her with his sword spinning rapidly without stop (**Twist Drill**). Seeing that immediately, the fanartist dodged it safely, and Garland only damaged the beautiful bricked walls, flowers destroyed in the process. Using the available time to annoy Garland, Amanda slashed behind him with a few pencil-like smearing dust (**Smearing Marks**) along with a brightly arranged of yellow-greens and blue-greens which formed as a flowing wave when her sword stabbed on the ground, blinding him again with bright bolded colors (**Analogous Scheme**). "I told you I don't scratch," she then said defensively. "Now, where is-"

"ARGH! ENOUGH!" The frustrated dark knight had enough of his enemy's fool playing and cast a spell of thunderstorms to shock her with terror and pain (**Thundaga**). Amanda was too late to create a counter illusion for she paralyzed by the thunders and fell on the ground, unable to move. "I have enough with this foolishness! I have no idea who you are or where you're form, but as long you are against my fate I am sure you will wipe out completely! For I, Garland, will put the end to this unspeakable and insignificant fight I had engaged! Now, meet you fate, young unworthy warrior!"

"Damn!" moaned the fanartist with pain and worry as he watched Garland preparing the final blow. She tries to stand on her feet or at least formed an artistic shield, or at least try to drink a potion or two so she can at least endure the possible powerful attack, but she lost most of her strength and now laying helpless on the hard bricked ground. _It's too late for me now, _she thought in despair, _to share my inspirations to the warriors. I'm sorry Light, I'm sorry Cosmos, I'm sorry all of you, especially…_

Her mental train of thought stops as she saw a transparent aura that shapes as a symmetrical crystal surrounding her. It is brightly colored with a pale pearl white with a hint of yellow smearing across the plane, which flows around her body. She took notice of the aura and begin to wonder. _What is that beautiful thing surrounding me? It looked like the 'Fifth Crystal', the personal crystal of the - Wait! It can't be-_

Suddenly, the fanartist realized what is going on, but it was too late when the crystallized aura grows brighter enough to blind Garland to prepare his Lance Charge, and hid Amanda completely from the outside.

Garland drops his sword to cover his eyes from the bearing irritating light. "Argh, what is this?!" he shouted to the brightness.

"Consider this, Garland, as your warning when you ever think about fighting a new Warrior of Light," a strong bolded voice of the woman answers his confounded shock.

When the bright aura of the Fifth Crystal disappears, the woman whose voice belongs to is standing to where Amanda was, but Garland no longer saw her laying helplessly on the ground. Instead, the only person the dark knight saw was another warrior, who is somehow reminded him more as his long-time nemesis. The woman appears as the Warrior of Light he knew, but the only difference is the headpiece containing two horns on each side with a flowing golden transparent veil behind her head. The golden blonde hair she possessed tied into two low pony-tails. Her leather-brown belt craved a symbolic Stigma of Cosmos showing that she fights for the goddess. She wielded a medium-sized sword with spiky edges, and hold it in such as way of wanting to slash its enemy in front of it. Her crystallized blue eyes shows no signs of fatigue or even fear.

"And since you want to bring harm upon my summoner," the female Warrior of Light continued on speaking. "I will take you on in battle, since you are willingly to face many opponents as long as you shall live in your fate, am I right?"

"Where is the girl? And how do you know me since I do not know you?" Garland confusedly asked, now getting annoyed and wants to resume the battle.

"That is not of your concern," the woman answered. "In case you have wonder, she is safe under my protection. And how I know you, you're the archenemy to the Warrior of Light, who is my mentor and inspiration of fighting the evil likes of you. Any enemy of him is an enemy of mine." She lifted her sword with its tip pointing to Garland. "I, the Warrior of Light and Warrior of Cosmos, commands you to fight me, or be forever a coward in your endless life!"

Forgetting about the fanartist completely, Garland is somewhat satisfied of having a another light warrior to get rid off. This time, she looks well-experienced than the fanartist, and has years of training. "To come and challenge me is foolish, but I am glad to meet a worthy opponent." Thinking that, he charged up his coming attack and launched himself with his sword sticking out to the woman warrior (**Lance Charge**).

But the mysterious woman will not allow to get his victory easy as she cast a green-aura spell that shakes about the grounds, which shows much annoyance to the dark knight (**Emerald Quake**) and ended his powerful attack. Bricks on the grounds jumped up and down cause Garland to fall back from his opponent. Gaining more room for her to move around, she dashed to Garland and crosses swords, which the dark knight responded with a hint of hell fire behind his back as they aimed to the woman (**Blaze**). As an encounter, she washed the fires away and tackled her enemy into the flood of water (**Sapphire Splash**). Then when she feels the water elements backing her up, her sword glows in a blue sapphire and she blows a few slashes upon Garland as a tsunami came behind him (**Aqua's Glowing Sapphire**). From the massive amount of raging waters, Garland drowned to his defeat.

"Nnng... Impressive... but don't you ever think this is the end of everything."

From the flood where it drains magically within the ground, the dark knight gain weary and can no longer move to finish his new opponent. Instead, he kneels to the ground as if he was bowing down to the victor of this fight, and splatter his words of unexpected defeat. The female light warrior, who stands in front of him, points her sword at his head.

"Why so much darkness that corrupted you to the point of no return?" she then said, almost with sympathy, but not fully compassionate. "You shall bathe in the light and end this cycle of conflicts. You cannot fulfill this fate forever."

"Your mentor had tried to do that to me, but it was our fate to fight each other for all eternity."

"Hmm, are you certain about that? He had told me about you, Garland, along with this cycle starting and its conflicts. As long as eternity, I will follow into his footsteps to better chance of saving you from this fate before more cycles conceive."

Garland let out a last laugh as the dark violet aura covers him to vanish. "Ha, you innocent fool, there's no escaping this cycle, or no way to truly end the wars-making production. We shall meet again… you and the girl you protected… in the land of dsicord…" Then, the dark knight disappears along with the blackness that blinded the castle.

The golden veiled woman puts her sword away after knowing her enemy had retreated. Concerned with sureness, there is no one planning to ambush her. No more manikins roam about in the castle hallways and the castle not at risk for capture. Seeing the torches lost their flames, she use her magic to light them up. She raises her hand and shouted "Fire!" and snapped her fingers loudly (**Ruby Embers**), then the fires on the torches resume their job of brighten the hallways. The woman warrior walks down as she explore the decorative uses of the bricks and flower vines, thankfully undamaged, and grows fascination by them. She stopped suddenly when she begins to think about her purpose here.

"Was I… summoned here?" she increase her confusion with every glance she looks. "If I was, then where is the summoner who calls for me?"

_"Krystal?"_

The caped-woman who hears the voice saying her name froze her stood. She looks around. "Whose here? How did you know my name?"

_"Krystal, I know you because you saved me from Garland's wrath. Pretty cool if you asked me, thank you."_

"You're welcome. That is why you summoned me, right? And where are you?"

_"I'm inside of you, in your mind."_

"You're… my conscious?" Krystal is getting confused by her new summoner.

_"Actually, your subconscious, meaning I can see everything you are seeing and everything you do, and you can hear me inside of yourself while no one can. If you can let me take control, I will explain everything."_

"But, how do I do that?"

_"By thinking of me, as I was thinking of you before facing my sudden moment of death, and then you will be safe inside of me until I call upon you."_

"Alright then, knowing this castle is safe from harm, I shall return to you Miss… What is you name?"

_"Amanda, and it is really nice to finally meet you Krystal."_

Krystal, following her subconscious' command, visualizes her summoner who appears in her vision and she saw her arms open as to welcome her back home. Visualizing herself walking towards it, the aura of the Fifth Crystal appeared surrounding her and she disappears into it. Then, the fanartist started to appear inside the aura, and fully returned into her place in the world when she exited out the transparent crystal.

"Krystal? Can you hear me?" Amanda said to herself, inside her mind as she gather her free will again.

_"Yes, I can hear you, and I am safe in this place you call your mind." _the woman warrior answered her. _"Now, please do explain me why you summoned me or how you know me. Are you really a summoner? Or some kind of a Black Mage?"_

"I promise I will explain in the best of my ability. But first thing first, I need to find Onion and report Firion about the encounter."

_"I understand. Then, I shall wait patiently, Amanda. Please do not take long."_

"I will not. Thank you again."

_"You are most welcome."_

After a brief short talk with her perhaps successful JTC, Amanda fast walked through the hallways to find her friend and her lover. While doing that, she started to brainstorm ways to explain to Krystal about her artistic plan.

* * *

"You WHAT?!"

"I am sorry Firion! I did my best of protecting her and I was successful of doing so until one of the Warriors of Chaos came by and separates us with this unspeakable darkness!"

The Onion Knight was looking for his friend after being surrounded by darkness. He was calling for her, but with no success. Then, when the darkness disappeared, he felt sudden relief when he spotted the rogue leader and the magical blonde who had probably heard his distress. As the pair of warriors eyed one of their allies, they went for his aid, but only to find Onion alright and unharmed. But Amanda was not at his side, and that observation causes Firion to fill himself furious when hearing the kid's report.

Onion continued on saying his story, "We had swear that it was the golden one since he is capable of luring the manikins in a ruling march and transports them to the castle. I swear I was looking for her but without any luck."

"You darn right you didn't," argued the rogue as his body fills up with the stress and pressure of his responsibilities. "What did I told you before?"

"You told me to guard Amanda and get her prepare before the arrival of the manikins. Which I did, Firion," the Onion Knight assured his leader. "She is well prepared and she is a good fighter with a talented variety of attack opponents with flying colors. You should had seen her fighting, and I'm betting that she defeated that Chaos Warrior with a close call-"

"And that close call could've resulted her death, Onion!"

"Uh, guys, I feel a sense from her. She is no longer in danger." The magical blonde ensembles a colorful red dress and covered with a light-pink cape interrupted their verbal fighting by acknowledging her talents of telepathy, including the updated information about the fanartist. Terra was quiet and ignoring the heated rages of the rogue while focusing completely on Amanda.

Firion and Onion looked at her with surprise but sureness. They never doubt her ability of sensing people from far away.

"Ha, see? I told you!" Onion exclaimed.

Firion ignored the kid hero and asked the Terra with eagerness, "And, what do you feel? How is Amanda?"

"She is… alive," Terra answered. The worried rogue felt a sense of relief of hearing his Wild Rose's state, but it was short-lived when she continued, "But… she is a little injured and a little bruised, from what I can tell from her pain waves."

"How little?" Onion bravely ask for more explanation.

"Nothing serious or major, just little injures. But she is still weary from her last fight-"

"Damn it!" With a desire of killing someone who tries to do her harm, Firion left to search for his student who is probably wondering of where her lover was not protecting her when he should.

"Firion, wait! We're coming with you!" Onion called for him, grabbing Terra by the hand.

"Onion, you stay with Terra until I return."

"No, we are coming. Terra can feel her better when we get closer to our student."

"Fine! You can come, but don't stand in my way when we ran to the manikins again." With that without any more arguments, Firion left the hallway, running to find Amanda.

The Onion Knight and Terra followed him and kept a look out for any more manikins lurking from the hallway. They were expecting the surviving manikins to ambush them any moment when the time was given. However, even if the manikins do have thinking brains to strategize and come up with their own element of surprise, they retreated when they heard the passionate warrior's cry of distress.

"Firion," said Terra who happens to got new information about Amanda, "She is at the southern entrance of the castle. And she is still better."

"Good, we are heading this way," said the rogue with more relief inside of him, still running for his lover.

"Man, I do not get why Firion is so mad at me about Amanda," whispered Onion to Terra. "I mean, does he love her or something? I mean, I saw them kissing while waiting, but what was that about? The way he yelled at me?"

"That could be the possibility," Terra agree with her friend's assumption. "He does call her his Wild Rose, and she told me about her relationship with him. If that's the case, then I think Firion, as new leader, has the right to exchange anger at you for not following his orders."

"But I did, Terra, I really did. It's just the unexpected ambush that drives me off from her, and it reminds me so much of the Void."

"I never doubt in your abilities as bodyguard. You never failed when you're guarding me, and spite of being kidnapped, you prevail saving me and you did a great job. And yes, the ambush was unexpecting as the manikins' early arrival." Terra displays an assuring smile to Onion. "And don't you worry, Amanda is alright because you and even us prepare her well."

"I don't want to be mean, but how can you know for sure?" asked Onion since he's curious about how telepathy works.

"Because she is in front of us," the magitek elite answered as she pointed to the fan artist's direction. Onion turned to the direction and saw his older student at the end of hallway.

"Firion! She's in front of you!" he called from behind, but the rogue ignored him and already saw the fanartist in his sight. Despite of the annoyances, the relieved Onion Knight and the now blissful Terra shouts their friend's name in hope of attracting her attention.

* * *

Amanda stopped her brainstorm when she heard at least two different voices calling for her. Using her ears to follow them, she saw upon her friends who are reaching for her. Firion reached her first, who quickly hugged her tight. His tight squeeze is another way of saying that he was so worried about her that there was never a way of letting her go. Behind him was the Onion Knight, who was thankfully unharmed after the blackout, and Terra, a magical blonde who shares the same worries as Firion about her best female friend, smiles after knowing for sure she is alright.

"Amanda! You have no idea how I became worried about you! Are you sure you are completely alright?" the passionate and distressed warrior blurted out as he hugged his Wild Rose tighter. "Terra was certain about it, but then she sensed your injured and I cannot help but to think about you and-"

"Yes, Firion, I am alright! Let me go before I lose my breath again!" she answered in attempt of interrupting her lover. Firion let go of the hug but still keep his eyes on Amanda who continued, "I told you the likes of evil won't crumpled your Wild Rose. You worried too much again!"

"I'm sorry. This is getting stressful for me being a leader of the warriors and a fighter at the same time."

"I'm sure Light felt the same way when he's leader," Amanda agreed. "I wonder how he juggles those roles around?"

"That I will have to ask him when he returns." Firion makes a mental note.

Onion, to Amanda, said, "I'm sorry I cannot find you. I really try to search, but the darkness blinded me so. Please don't be afraid to hate me if I failed to serve you as your bodyguard."

"There is no need for you to apologize Onion, for I cannot find you either when the blackout came," the fanartist replied. "Besides, I am alright and well, and I, with full surprise, survived the wrath of Garland-"

"Garland?!" The trio of warriors said aloud with surprise.

"Yes, Onion, the stigma did not belong to the Emperor of Palamecia but belong to the dark knight of Cornelia. Personally, I should've seen that coming." To Rosebud, Amanda continued, "And yes, Firion, I realized it's my fault that I destroyed the Stigma of Chaos which has cause him to come and seek his revenge upon me. I should have let it alone and go to you to report it. So if there's anyone here who should feel sorry is me."

"No, Amanda," Firion objected. "It is not your fault, it is mine. I should-"

The fanartist interrupted him with a quick kiss, tired of hearing him beating himself over nothing. The colorful rogue, without any choice, give in and replied the kiss back, glad to have his lips upon hers. Onion and Terra looked at them with a slight blush on their faces. "Wow, Terra, you were right. Firion really does love her," the child knight whispered to the magical blonde who smiled at the romance.

After a couple of minutes, Amanda breaks the moment and said, "Rosebud, I need to rest, for I'm exhausted and need to recover."

"Right, it's been the long night for all of us." The rogue looked at Terra and asks her, "Can you keep her company until morning?"

"No, Firion, I need to sleep alone," Amanda politely protest. "They may guard my doors and keep an eye on for any intruders. However, the guards will take the graveyard shift, and it is best that they do their duty while we recover our strength. Besides, Onion needs his rest. Terra as well since she grows weary of tracking me. And we will give our report in the next lobby meeting. In the meantime, good night my teachers and friend."

With that, Amanda leaves the trio and return back to her quarters.

"C'mon Onion, let's go, for I'm tired as well," Terra insisted.

"Yeah, we'll call this the night," Onion agreed.

"Before the two of you go, I want to let you know there'll be a morning meeting at the Lobby Hall," Firion informed the warriors. "I had already informed the others. Make sure you prepare your report when you come Onion." The rogue stopped himself with realization, "Oh gods, I forgot to tell Amanda about it!"

"We will let her know Firion. Go get some rest, you really need it," the magitek girl insisted.

"Will do sir, and I'm sure this time I won't let you down," Onion assured.

The exhausted rogue gives the child knight one more final look that gives the kid some paranoid thoughts, then leaves the warriors to retreat to his chambers.

"Do not worry, I'm sure when you and Amanda provided the report, he'll be less mad of you and understood the situation," Terra assured as they walked down the lighted hallways, retreating for their moment's sleep.

The Onion Knight sighed with a short smile and said, "Then I hope you are right Terra."

* * *

**End of Part I Chapter 2**

**Dragonite: Yays! Amanda's twin sister won the battle! *plays the Victory Fanfare music (Dissidia Version)* What an epic battle sequence! :D **

**Klee: And don't forget that mysterious but victorious woman warrior. Saving Amanda from the sudden death is a very heroic thing Krystal did. **

**Amanda: Yeah, I'm glad she saved her in time before Garland grab his victory.**

**Klee: But I got some questions about Krystal and your twin sister's connections to the Cosmos Warriors...**

**Amanda: Ah, no worries Klee, you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Dragonite: *moans dramatically* Oh man, do I have to wait again?!**

**Amanda: Yes Dragonite. In the meantime, do you have something to do with Klee or something?**

**Dragonite: Oh yeah right! I was to help Klee with her math homework. C'mon my dear! *escorts Klee out of her guardian's room***

**Amanda: *to readers* Well anyway, although this chapter was a little longer than usual, I thank you dear readers for reading and leaving reviews if you had already or about too. Your ongoing support is very well appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be posted next weekend. **


	4. Part I Chapter 3

**Amanda: *to readers* My apologies for not uploading Part I Chapter 3 last weekend, for I had forgotten my flash drive at home when I arrived to my grandmother's house who has great Wi-Fi connection there. Crazy it was for me, but now I remembered to bring it with me and managed to get the chapter up tonight.**

**Dragonite: *enters the room with Klee and a pocket-sized notebook in her hand* Heya, Amanda! Are you finally going to explain your ideal Juxtaposition Theory yet? **

**Amanda: Drag, why do you have a notebook with you?**

**Dragonite: To take notes, like I always do. **

**Amanda: *sighed* The same old Dragonite... Well, shall we start the disclaimer and get on with the lecture? **

**Klee: Can I start the disclaimer? **

**Dragonite: Of course you can my sweet little sister.**

**Amanda: Take it away Klee! **

**Klee: *to readers* Dear Readers, while you read my guardian's first ever long-planned fan fiction, please keep in mind that she never, or never tried, claimed all Final Fantasy characters or the concept and creation of Final Fantasy Dissidia. Those belong respectively to the Square Enix Company who brought her great inspiration of doing this fan fiction. However, her story timelines, plot and original characters (aka OCs) respectively belong to her for she creates them in order to strengthen her ideal theory.**

* * *

Final Fantasy Dissidia 014: Juxtaposition Theory

Part I: The Conflict Resumes

Chapter 3: A Morning Lecture of The Fanartist's Plan

* * *

Morning came after the night of conflict. A calming ray from the dawn slightly awoken from the fanartist's slumber as she slowly lifted up her yet-tired eyelids. The sunlight peeked over the horizon and shines upon everything on Cornelia Castle, including Amanda's balcony in her temporary chambers. Responding to the contact of the light, the fanartist finally awoke from her well-needed sleep and sat up on her fluffy, warm, comfortable bed. At least sunshine is better than being drowned into the heavy darkness like last night. She turns to the crystal that rested on her nightstand; the very crystal that saved her from the dark knight's wrath. Looking at it brought a flashback of what Amanda had experienced from that eventful evening. She took it in her hand and looked at it with thought and amazement. She never expected for any of her JTCs to respond her need of aid, even if she didn't thought of needing aid but rather thought about her final hour of being alive. But, caught by sudden surprise, the crystal somehow worked. Now she just need to explain to her warrior of how and why she summoned her.

Amanda calls for the female warrior of light, but assure her that she is not in a battle. "Krystal?" she said to the crystal. "I'm not in a fight, so there is no need to call you for that purpose. But, I want you to do something for me…"

Krystal woken up from her sleep and look up from where she was sitting in Amanda's mind. _"Yes?"_

"Do you know what your crystal looked like?" the fanartist puts the crystal down in front of her, upon the thick blankets.

_"I think I do. It's tall, symmetrical, and clear white with a hint of yellow inside its plane. It's called the Fifth Crystal, is it?"_

"Yes, that is your personal crystal. Imagine yourself standing on it looking at me, then you'll be at my presence without me hiding in your mind."

Krystal did as the fanartist told her. When she did, she started to appear over the Fifth Crystal as a transparent ghost standing above it. She still wore her horned crown and still covered in her flowing cape and long-skirt. Her hand no longer carries her sword, but doesn't need to since there are no battles to resolve.

Amanda found herself smiling when she saw her warrior in the flash. "Very good," she said. "I couldn't be this much proud. In fact, I cannot believe it actually work."

_"What worked?" _Krystal asked._ "Is this the explanation you promised to tell me?"_

"Yes, it is. Let me gather some stuff and I'll tell you everything." Amanda instantly got out of bed and went to take out her box of personal belongings under it. The box contained a few sketchbooks and drawing materials, and some mysterious items that hid in leather stringed bags. Krystal tried to watch her summoner from the distance, curious of the items she took out and what she had something to say to her. Finally, the fanartist planted her books on the bed and climbed back, getting herself comfortable again.

"Now," she breathed. "Where do I begin…" Amanda reached for the first sketchbook in front of her, and flip to the page where it should help the female light warrior understand her explanation.

"Well, firsts thing first," she then said. "I must point out that I am not actually a summoner or a Black Mage you thought I was. I am really what you call a fanartist."

_"What is a fanartist, in terms of jobs?" _Krystal asked with greatness for being clarified and for the explanation to unfold.

"A fanartist is not considered as a real job, but rather a person whose job is producing fanart works regarding to heroes and villains, such as the Cosmos and Chaos Warriors. Also, as a fanartist, he or she can cosplay as their OCs since they have high levels of creatively and imagination."

_"OCs?"_ Krystal asked for clarification.

"That's an abbreviation meaning 'Original Characters'. I have many of them, but only some have developed fully." Amanda flips a page in her sketchbook. "Here is an example of my work. Just a few figure sketches of your mentor."

Krystal scanned the paper, and studied closely on the crafted lines and shades of the Warrior of Light. On the top-left corner of the drawing, there are three faces; one a mud shot, a three-quarter view, and a profile. She recognizes those faces belonging to the legendary warrior, according to her memory of him. When looking at the bottom-right corner of the page, Krystal can surely convince the two full-figure drawings; one in front and one sideways, both in full armor and helmet and a sword, are no doubt her mentor. She wanted to question Amanda about how she can remember the details of the warrior for they are so accurate and realistic, but that can wait for later.

Instead, the female light warrior compliments on the sketches, _"Those drawings are very good, so realistic and well-defined in the details. I have never met a warrior who own such a talented ability."_

"Thank you," the fanartist responded with a slight blush after hearing the common comment. "Yep, it is a special gift I had. Took me about a good decade my lifetime to realize I do have that ability." She flips to another page where it shows the practice sketches of Firion and the Onion Knight, whose Krystal don't personally know, but took interest of looking at them. "Those are the Cosmos Warriors you saw last night. They worried so much of me as you had noticed their reactions last night," Amanda said to her. Then she takes another sketchbook and flips to the page where drawings of Krystal were recorded. "This sketchbook preserves my OCs, including you."

Once the woman warrior glued her eyes to the page, there was no way she can get them back. They scanned the details on her head, her body, clothes, and even her sword that is a hundred percent right and correct. She could've swear that she's looking at a mirror and not at sketch paper. _"Those drawings, they looked exactly like me,"_ she then said.

"I'm glad they are. You appear yourself just as I envisioned you. Your mentor and the other warriors had brought me inspiration and consideration about my plan."

This brought Krystal's immediate attention. _"And what plan is it exactly?"_ she asked.

"My plan, Krystal, is to end the 14th Cycle and bring back the peace that is the harmonious balance," the fanartist answered. "And I will do that by cosplaying as my JTCs."

_"JTCs?"_ She looked at her warrior whose facial expression painted a mix of eager and confusion of her idea.

"'Juxtaposition Theory Characters'," Amanda giggled. "You're not much a big fan of abbreviations are you? Anyway, let me explain further. In fact, I'll get another warrior to join in the lecture, for she knows well of the context of my plan." She reached for one of the leather-bags and opened it to show another crystal. It shaped as a spherical-orb colored with a warm gradient of yellows and reds. She placed it next to the Fifth Crystal and calls for the warrior from it.

The warrior responded as she begins to transparently appear over the orb. Krystal looked at her and noted her features: she donned a long-blonde hair like Amanda's, but behind her head donned a violet-pink flowerily hair-tie. Her slender body is comfortably covered with a leather black vest and a white long-sleeved shirt. She got three different ribbons on her; one pink, yellow, and red, like the colors of her crystal. Behind her back is a left demon bat-wing colored in pale white with possible small veins visible for people to see easily. Krystal assumes that the warrior next to her has a past of being in the underworld and came to earth to redeem herself as a heroine, but she is not sure herself.

"Krystal, this is the One-Winged-Demon, Mephistopheles," Amanda begin the introductions to the two transparent warriors. "And Mephistopheles, this the Female Warrior of Light, Krystal."

_"It is the most pleasure to finally meet one of my hostess's warriors, Lady Krystal,"_ Mephistopheles said with an intelligent and a politely alto-sounded voice.

_"And it is nice to meet you too, Mephistopheles,"_ Krystal replied to the demon._ "I am grateful to be your ally."_

"Well, the intros went well." The first meeting satisfied Amanda. "Now, we can get into business. Mephistopheles, I ask you to help me clarify Krystal if she is lost or confused during the lecture, and after this, I want you to send the memory of this lecture to the other JTCs so they will be informed before the time comes."

_"Understood,"_ said the demon warrior.

"Alright, so my plan goes like this…"

During almost the rest of the morning, Amanda briefly told her two warriors her story of how she got herself into this conflict and how Cosmos' scurrent warriors trained her to prepare the cycle's resume of battle. Krystal and Mephistopheles listened to their hostess's story.

"According to the past legends of Dissidia, two opposing gods Cosmos and Chaos summon their warriors to aid them through an endless battle of conflict. Before the battle was to last forever, the battle concludes that the goddess of harmony gain victory and Chaos declared defeat. Of course, peace could not last forever and eventually, the god of discord will have another shot of trying to rule over the lawful lands, like this current time.

"Now, after learning for nine months about legends and the opposing warriors involved in conflict cycles, I had this idea of hoping to end the 14th Cycle. My thought was this: What if, with my artistic ability of creating OCs by putting the respective protagonist and antagonist together to create another set of warriors to help Cosmos to guarantee her victory until the end of time? In other words, how I can help out although I barely contain any fighting skills but rather artistic abstracted skills, and how would I able to fulfill Cosmos's requesting of recruiting new warriors to fight for her?

"My answer to that question applies to my ideal Juxtaposition Theory, which has a visual assumption of why all the worlds existed and why the forces of good and evil always confronted each other."

_"And what assumption is that?"_ Krystal asked.

_"The assumption the hostess is referring to is the coexistence of harmony and distortion," _Mephistopheles answered.

"Yes, the worlds, including Dissidia, are still living because harmony and distortion learn to coexist together, and keep up the balance. It's good to have some areas consisting of calming peace like the Order's Sanctuary and some areas consisting of disturbed cracks like those at the Edge of Madness. You can understand Krystal, that whenever there is dark, there must be light, so there'll be the difference in the time of day and night, right?"

_"Right, that's the way it must be."_

"So you do understand my theory," applauded Amanda.

_"Yes, I'm beginning to understand and now I'm familiar with it, but what it has to do with us?"_

"My darling Mephistopheles, would you like to tell Krystal about how you came to be?" Amanda asks the demon.

_"With pleasure, my hostess,"_ the demon turns to the warrior of light and Krystal obediently listened to her.

_"First, allow me to tell you about my past before the time Lady Amanda discovered me. I was a former demon from Hell; my father was the devil who disguises himself to collect souls of the damned, sinful people. I was named after him since he discovered I had inherited his ability. Following my family legacy, I started the business, but I had this feeling that I only want to collect souls from the damned if they already realized and aware of their sins and have a second chance of redemption and failed. Meaning that I will take their souls if they failed to realize why they are sinned, and they do nothing to get themselves forgiven. I believe that even in the most evil people deserve another chance to realize their errors of their ways before they banished in Hell for eternity. My father and the other demons despise my vision of soul collection, and when I turned against them, they exiled me from Hell and I return back on Earth, between the realms of the Promised Land and my former home._

_"I was sure that the angels from heaven will not allow me to exist in their world because I have blooded relations to my father. However, they apparently were aware of my idea of redemption among the sinful folk, and because of that, they given me a second chance to try out my idea. Thus, I explored the lands searching for those who are sinned because of their ignorance from the real truth. Then, I found my foil Sephiroth, the One-Winged-Angel and the Nightmare and Terror of the Gaia Planet."_

_"Sephiroth?" _Krystal has no clue who the fallen angel was.

"Sephiroth Crescent…" Amanda joined in and flips through the book where her Sephiroth sketches contained and shows them to Krystal. "Is one of Chaos's Warriors and the main antagonist in the legend of _Final Fantasy VII_. He thought he was the chosen one since he's the son of Jevona who was known as the Calamity of the Skies, the final end of life on the Planet."

_"But of course,"_ Mephistopheles continued her story, _"We know that Sephiroth's real mother was not Jevona. It was a beautiful woman named Lucreica whose former husband injected her with Jevona cells and eventually give birth to Sephiroth, inheriting those cells. His father was not fatherly by making him believe that Jevona was his biological mother and leave Lucreica out of the picture. Sephiroth was innocent, but damned due to the incidences and the killings he committed, and though he research on his origins, the truth was never found and kept a closed mind from other conspiracies. So, how did I brought upon him the truth about his birth? Instead of collects souls like a normal evil demon, I collect memories of people who personally knows Sephiroth and used the convincing ones against him. _

_"During my pursuit of memory collecting, I happened to come across Lady Amanda who happens to visit Gaia. She was also aware of my idea of giving sinful people a second chance no matter how evil they become. We worked together to start the pursuiting campaign and got other people involved. The Foil Intervention was a success, and Sephiroth now knows the truth of how he was conceived; it will have to take a long while for him to completely realize. But I am confident that he will come around."_

_"So, that being said, Sephiroth is your main enemy since he has not realized of the mistakes he made due to his misleading father who falsely tells him about his mother," _Krystal summarized.

_"You are correct. Thus, according to my hostess's theory, I am the oppositional character to Sephiroth while Cloud Strife, my foil's main nemesis, is my supporter. Lady Amanda, can you take it from here?"_

"Will do, Mephistopheles, thank you. So Krystal, each of my JTCs has her oppositional and supportive character and my theory allow to conceive this way. How were they conceived is the connections to each protagonist and antagonist for each warrior. Mephistopheles, for instance, her foil is Sephiroth, since they both have opposite and paralleled names and powers, and shifted the actual meanings between Angel and Demon. Cloud is her supporter because he provided his memories of Sephiroth to help contributing her Foil Intervention campaign. Also, she shared some physical and attire features from each of them."

_"As far I am concerned, I am the most developed JTC due to my solid connections to Sephiroth and Cloud and my golden purpose of thriving my idea of second chances," _said Mephistopheles. _"And also, she discovered me way before she got involved in the Dissidia World."_

_"So, would all Cosmos warriors are supporters while all Chaos warriors are opposites to your JTCs?" _Krystal asked. _"And if that's the case, then the Warrior of Light is my supporter while Garland is my oppositional enemy?" _

"Yes, you are right. You came to be because of Light, your mentor, and Garland, the knight whom you battled last night."

_"Then, I must be created, not born-"_

"Oh no, you were born before," Amanda corrected her. "What I mean I created you, I discovered you while I think about your supporter and opposite, and help you exist in certain worlds such as Dissidia. I still don't know why that is exactly, but I am certain about it."

_"Lady Krystal, do you remember your past, or anytime before Lady Amanda calls for you?" _Mephistopheles asked the female warrior, with interest of hearing about her story.

The woman warrior reminded silent for a while until she spoken her words. _"I… I don't remember well about my past, or whom my parents are. All I remember was my mentor who taught me to fight and learn to protect Cornelia from evil."_

"Was the Warrior of Light a father-figure to you?" Amanda asked.

_"Yes, despite of not being related to him biologically, he was the only father I ever knew," _the warrior answered with almost sadness but she never showed it. _"Sometimes, I think that he was my father, but then like me, he has no recollection of his past. He doesn't even know his own name. It seems that was the only thing we ever had in common."_ She suddenly smiled when continued in her reminiscence. _"There was the time we give each other names after hearing each other's dreams. I called him Light after he told me of his motivation of bathing the world with light. After he heard of my dream of the crystals bathed in the light, making the world shine with peace, he named me Krystal, which is a very suitable and likeable name for me."_

_"With those illusions joined together, they spelled a beautiful dream," _the demon observed.

"With your permission Krystal, when all's this over, I would love to draw your dream," said Amanda.

_"Permission granted, as my thanks for your explanation. I seem to understand now, and I am relieved by that."_

"Likewise. And I am sure after I set this plan to motion you will get a better chance of understanding visually." Amanda takes this lecture over and she put away her things back into her treasure chest. "In the meantime, I got to get myself up from this bed. I had an instinct that the goddess will be calling for me. That being said," Amanda looks at the demon and continued, "while I'm gone, would you Mephistopheles give the lecture upon the JTCs?"

_"Of course, my hostess. And I'll make sure they prepare themselves for battle when necessary."_

"Thank you, you are dismissed." By the fanartist's command, Mephistopheles slowly vanished upon her Demon Materia and disappears instantly after saying goodbye to the new female warrior. The fanartist took the materia and put it away carefully in the leather bag.

After watching the vanishing act, Krystal said, _"I assume that she's back in your mind."_

"Yep, she is. Now that you know her, she'll be with you so you won't be lonely. Since she's an expert of my theory, if you have any questions or confusion about it, you go to her for clarification, okay?"

_"Okay, thank you again, Amanda."_

"You're welcome, but I should be the one to thank you."

_"In that case, you're welcome." _Krystal giggled since she gets the hidden context of the sentence.

They both looked at each other in the eyes. Every moment passed by and none of them said a word. Disturbing their moment of silence, someone knocks a door softly but loud enough for the two women to break their stares.

"They must not know about my plan yet," Amanda whispered to Krystal. "Go back to my mind and do not do anything but watch until the course is clear."

_"I will do."_

Following command, Krystal disappears the same ways as the demon did but with quick speed. When she was gone for sure, Amanda grabbed the crystal and put it away in her chest and hides the chest under the bed, out of sight.

The knock continues and Amanda calls, "Who is it, pray tell?"

"It's us, Onion and Terra," the youthful knight answered. "We apologize for disturbing you if you are still in bed, but can we come in? We have something to tell you."

Amanda throws on a sleeping robe and allows permission for her friends to enter. "Yes, you can come in." As they enter, the fanartist observed their faces whose showed a tired and exhausted appearance. "I guess I'm not the only one who has a hard time sleeping last night." That was personally a lie, but she wants to display some sympathy to the warriors.

"I think all of us had a long night, considering the manikins and their unexpected ambush on us," Onion agreed. "And for me personally, my argument with Firion."

"What did Firion argued you about?" Amanda asked curiously as she recalled the rouge's sudden moment of stress and anxiety.

"He argued at me for not doing my duty of supervising you, and was angry when he heard of your minor injuries, especially from the Chaos Warrior. I am still sorry Amanda for failing you."

"You don't need to apologize to me again, Onion," said the fanartist as she kneeled and put her hand on his shoulder. "It is only an accident at an unexpected time. We have no way of predicting it, and Rosebud must realize that. If he's bringing the heat on you again, you make sure he comes to me, okay? That is an order."

The Onion Knight, surprised by his student, obediently told her, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," the fanartist turned to Terra. "My close friend whom I understand your curse, what news have you brought upon me? Are we soon be under attack?"

"No, there is no manikin attack today I feel," the magical blonde answered. "But, we want to let you know that Cosmos is hosting a morning battle preparations meeting at Lobby Hall."

"When exactly?"

"She'll call for us when our marks glow," Onion answered.

"Will breakfast be served?"

"Of course," answered Terra.

"Good, I am hungry. And in that case, I must get ready." Amanda stood up and did some stretching poses, then she turns to her teacher and best friend. "Thank you for letting me know. You go and get yourselves ready. I will come soon after the stigma glows on my palm."

"Amanda," said Onion. "Firion ordered me to guard you for when the unexpected happens, and this time I will not fail you."

_Wow, Rosebud is so worried about me_, thought the fanartist. "Okay, then, you stand outside of my door and I'll call you if I need anything. And Terra, you're welcomed to join him if you want to."

"Yes ma'am," Onion said as she leaves with Terra to fulfill his duty.

"Oh, and Onion?" Amanda calls.

"Yes, Amanda?"

"No matter what Firion said, you did not fail me. You know why? Because you, him, Light and Cecil, all of you, had prepared me for the unexpected, and I would have been a goner last night if it wasn't for your tutoring. Remember that when he argues about it at you, okay?"

"Yes, I will remember, thank you!" Onion was feeling good about himself knowing that his student understood of his responsibilities. With that, he blissfully went to fulfill his duty while Terra followed him.

When the pair left, Amanda went to the bathroom and refresh herself with a warm shower and face wash. Relieved of having the stains from last night washed away, she became cleaned from top to bottom. Then, she put on the clothes the castle provided her, a tunic-dress with thick leggings and a stealth-attached belt. She summons her Charcoal Blade and stealth it in her belt and attached her Color Wheel pendent. According to Terra, there's no manikin threats today, but Amanda will be not taking any chances from now on. She would be better prepared than she was before.

Just when Amanda finished preparing herself for the day, her left hand glows in a pale blue light. She looks at it with her palm open and saw the Stigma of Cosmos emblem glowing in a brighter hue.

"Cosmos is calling for me for a battle meeting," Amanda said to Krystal as she double checks her report she wanted to share. "I got to let her know that Garland was here trying to overtake the castle."

_"Are you still thinking about telling your plan to her and the warriors?" _Krystal asked her hostess. _"Something is telling me that you should."_

"I want to, but not yet," the fanartist answers her. "Soon enough, they will find out my plan eventually. In the meantime, get some rest and I'll call upon you when I need you, okay?"

_"I will gladly, please be careful Amanda." _said the female light warrior. She is now silenced in Amanda's mind, not disturbing and awaits for her call.

There was a knock at Amanda's door and voice followed, "Amanda, we've been summoned. Are you ready to go?" It belonged to Onion.

The fanartist opened the door to see her teacher-friend, who is in his new armor. He no longer had bruises and was already healed during his duty, but his face was still showing tiredness. Worried from last night that she might not see him again after her encounter with a Chaos Warrior, but she is happy that Onion is alright.

"Yep, I'm ready to go," she said to the kid. "Where is Terra?"

"She left immediately after the stigma glowed, we'll see her at the meeting," Onion answered.

"Good, we must tell Cosmos about last night." Amanda left her quarters with Onion and they together went to the main lobby of the castle, where the battle meeting was to take place. "And while we're at it, let's grab some bacon and eggs and hash brows or whatever the top chefs serve this morning because my stomach couldn't take it anymore."

* * *

**End of Part I Chapter 3**

**Dragonite: *scribble in her notebook* So, comparing the two respective warriors, therefore making a new warrior that is conceived according to the concepts of the Juxtaposition Theory, the concept of good and evil aka harmony and distortion... CHECK! **

**Klee: It's very interesting Amanda; I had never thought about the world that way. **

**Amanda: Me either until I discovered Final Fantasy Dissidia. I wished our world is like the games. **

**Dragonite: Perhaps you can live in the Dissidia World like your twin sister! *giggles***

**Amanda: Yeah, that would be a great vacation ever. **

**Klee: That sounds great. But in the meantime, I need to return back to my studies. Dragonite, you promised to help me with math. **

**Dragonite: Oh yeah, right. See ya later Amanda! *leaves with Klee***

**Amanda: See ya guys! *to readers* So my sorrys again for posting this chapter a weekend late. I hope to post another up by the next weekend, and guess what? It will be the final chapter for Part I! Yays! Part II will be filled with adventure-packed action! **

**Dragonite: *from other room* What about Part II?**

**Amanda: Drag, help your sister!**

**Dragonite: Sorry! **


	5. Part I Chapter 4

**Amanda: Well good morning my dear readers! I hope you're having a great weekend! Before we continue the story and before Dragonite obviously enters my room and demanding me to continue the story, I wanted to say a couple of things. First, thank you Starlight AT for your ongoing review and support. They will be forever be appreciated, and I am happy to say that this chapter is the final one for PArt I. In Part II, there'll be action, adventure, new JTCs to discover, conflict and resolve! Those things sounded very good for any fan fiction story! Second, due to college work and the high expectations of my teachers to study the materials, I have to stop writing and start working through my classes. Also, I got some art requests in Deviantart to fulfill. That being said, don't hold your breath into the next weekend comes with a new chapter, unless I had already written beforehand. I will continue freewriting ideas and update on my status. In the meantime, all I ask from you is your patience and constant support. So, without further to do-**

***door knocks, then opened, enter Dragonite***

**Dragonite: Heya Amanda! How's it going?**

**Amanda: Very well until you showed up. Where's Klee? **

**Dragonite: Off doing some volunteer work. Something about White Mage's Random Act of Kindness. **

**Amanda: Aww, that is very sweet of her. She'll be a great White Mage in no time.**

**Dragonite: Yeah, so I am to summarize the chapter for her when she returns.**

**Amanda: Then let's get started after you start the disclaimer**

**Dragonite: Arighty! *to readers* Dear Readers, while you read my guardian's first ever long-planned fan fiction, please keep in mind that she never, or never tried, claimed all Final Fantasy characters or the concept and creation of Final Fantasy Dissidia. Those belong respectively to the Square Enix Company who brought her great inspiration of doing this fan fiction. However, her story timelines, plot and original characters (aka OCs) respectively belong to her for she creates them in order to strengthen her ideal theory.**

* * *

Final Fantasy Dissidia 014: Juxtaposition Theory

Part I: The Conflict Resumes

Chapter 4: The First Battle Preparations Meeting

* * *

When Amanda enters the Lobby Hall, she took the moment to observe the scenery; every brick wall contained vines of breathtaking flowers and plants. Each of the glass windows decoratively painted with stained portraits of legendary warriors who once battled for the goddess, Light included. In the middle of the room was a big round table covered with embroidered red-velvet table cloths, and there was fourteen cushioned chairs for the warriors and the goddess to sit on during each meetings. In front of each chair is a set of silverware for breakfast that will served on soon. _Huh, I guess this is what called a royal treatment,_ the fanartist thought as she scanned every detail of the furniture, _this would make a fine study subject for my practice sketches. But there'll be the time for that later_. She switched into serious warrior mode when she saw more members entering.

Amanda seated herself next to Onion and Tidus, an all-star Blitzball player with a sporting athletic tan, and they are served breakfast by one of the finest chefs in the castle. The warriors' plates begin to fill with eggs, baked bacon, crispy hash brows, buttered toasted bread, and smoked sausages. The food looked so appetizing to eat that the warriors automatically begin digging in. While Amanda chew down her breakfast like a starving beggar who hadn't seen delicious food all day, the chefs pour refreshments in the goblets with fresh lemon-squeezed mineral water.

"Hey chef, can I have some OJ?" Tidus asked with his mouthful of hashbrowns.

"Yeah, make that two, and do you serve coffee?" the fanartist asked.

"We will serve you anything you want, my lady," one of the chefs said as he poured some orange juice in the empty goblets.

"Even chocolate-chip Moogle-shaped pancakes with Tonberry syrup?" Amanda unintentionally said.

The tanned blonde stopped eating and turns to Amanda with an excited face. "Yes, yes, YEAH!" he started to shout. "Best idea EVER! Especially the Tonberry syrup part!"

"You guys, don't abuse them and their services," Onion said while chewing down his over-hard eggs.

"Sorry, I was kidding on the pancakes, but I do like my coffee with cream and sugar?"

"Of course, my lady." The chef said as he puts out a cup and filled it with warm steaming coffee. Then he insert a hint of cream and sugar and stir the contents in.

"Thank you," the fanartist said politely.

"You are welcome, my lady," the chef bowed.

"If you guys do plan to make those pancakes, make sure you bring some to us!" Tidus said eagerly. "They sound delicious!"

"Man Tidus, for the boy in your age, you are sure as hungry as a Bahaumnt," Amanda observed and she sips a delicious cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I am always that hungry, all the time," the athlete said as he buffeted the buttered toast.

"Well, I guessed that is a good thing. We do need the energy today."

"You said it, then after a good breakfast, it's off to the awesome game of Blitzball!"

"Before that will be facing the manikins or whatever the mission Cosmos wished to bring upon us. But yeah, Blitzball sounded good afterwards."

"Man, I cannot believe you didn't know the awesome game of Blitzball!"

"I'm sorry Tidus."

"Nah, don't worry, I'll still teach you."

"Thanks."

Amanda and Tidus didn't say another word to each other as they focused on their breakfast. Soon later, more warriors entered and settled themselves to eat some breakfast. From her coffee, she spies upon the warriors and wondered if any of them would top off the chocolate-chip Moogle-shaped pancake order. Tonberry toasted jam, maybe. Or perhaps some Chocobo honey ham with eggs and wheat toast. _If that's the case, then poor Bartz, _she laughed herself silently. She had no idea where she got that idea from, including all the ideas she had in the past. Nevertheless, they were amusing to her.

* * *

As soon all the warriors gathered, the meeting started with a brief introduction of the warriors presented. There are only eight veterans presented in this meeting, since the Warrior of Light and Cecil are still missing. Plus one if Amanda included herself and plus ten more if she included Krystal and her JTCs into the mix. She excluded them from the thought. She needs to focus on this meeting and her report she will soon address. But she allows the female light warrior to observe the meeting from her subconscious as long she reminded silent and not intervene her hostess's thought process.

Cosmos, the goddess of harmony with golden flowing hair and a beautified long-white dress, sits on a long throne as she did roll-call. Then she concluded the introductions and begin with the important matters for this meeting.

"As you already know from last evening," she began with her voice so calming but yet so worried. "With such unexpected terms of events, the manikins under Garland's control ambushed the guards and almost successfully taken over this castle. Thankfully, if it wasn't for Amanda and Onion Knight who did their best to drive them off and alerted the other warriors about this, the aftermath would turned out differently. I thank you both for your efforts."

"You are very welcome, Lady Cosmos," Amanda replied with respect.

"It is always our pleasure to serve under and only you," Onion said, bowing his head in return.

Cosmos displayed a small smile as the two heroes said their welcomes. It soon disappears as she brought her attention to Amanda. "Now, Amanda, I understand you had gathered for us a report from last night's disturbance, according to you specifically. Please do share with us, as it will may provide a better way to avoid the situation again. And Onion, you are welcome to include your point of view when she allows you to, since you were with her when it happened."

The fanartist stood up as butterflies begin to party in her stomach. She was not very fond of public speaking, especially with her British-accent intervening her words. She felt awkward when talking aloud to the warriors whom she still don't know well. But ready, she is not alone on this. She got Onion to back her up. And at least she didn't have to worry about going hungry since the breakfast satisfied her stomach. Amanda took a deep breath before beginning her report.

"Like the goddess had said," she begins. "Last night, there was an unexpected ambush of weaker leveled manikins who attempt of taking control over a beautiful building such as the Cornelia Castle. While I was preparing myself for the fight, me and Onion heard a long bang and we thought it was the manikins. It turns out we were right. Then, while we explored in the hallways, we fought those copycats the best as we can. We assumed that the other warriors had heard the bang like we did and respond the same way; otherwise the numbers wouldn't died down. After we did our share of the fight, we were planning to report to Firion about the ambush, but instead, our attention turns to the Stigma of Chaos, which formly located at the Southern Hall Entrance. Thinking it was The Emperor, I destroyed it and as a result, I faced Garland for the first time."

When she stated the dark knight's name, almost everyone, including Cosmos, widen with surprise. The goddess puts her hand over her mouth as the name haunts her mind. _What is it that makes everyone so disgusted and shock to hear Garland's name? Is there more to it than the obvious? _Amanda thought to herself and then touched Onion's shoulder to continue.

"I was not there when she first saw him, and I had thought it was the golden one too," Onion went for his turn when the fanartist signaled him. "Everything was pitch black as the Void. I tried calling for her, but she didn't answered. My shouting was the beacon for the warriors that the castle was still under attack although the manikins gone. Then, I went to Firion and Terra about the dark knight's presence in the castle and Amanda's peril. We then immediately went to find her with Terra's help of course. "

"And I defeated Garland and he disappeared before they arrived," Amanda went on after Onion's part of the report. She didn't include the part where Krystal came and save her life, but rather, she said, "Which I am grateful for and thank them for thinking about me." She paused for a moment and continued, "There was something Garland had said to me that makes me think about Light's disappearance…"

She stopped, being careful to not reveal anything about Krystal and her still rough-drafted Juxtaposition Theory plan. When the others looked at her, her face becomes red and the butterflies in her stomach begin a cha-cha slide.

The spiky blonde who brought Amanda to this world, speaks out in question, "Amanda, what did Garland said to you about our leader's disappearance?" Cloud asked.

"And does he also said anything about Cecil's as well?" Firion also asked.

"No, Firion, Garland has no clue of where Cecil might be. That I believed. And no Cloud, he denies knowing the Warrior of Light's whereabouts, and that I don't believe. I assumed that he did kidnapped him to control him and make him a Warrior of Darkness, but that is my completely biased opinion."

"Well, that would make sense to me," said Bartz, a blue-white mime who goes to hang-outs with Amanda and Zidane during the weekends. "Then he must be after Cosmos and send those weaker manikins as a scapegoat for us to handle, leaving her defenseless."

"But the goddess is alright and unharmed, thank Gaia for that, and Garland had failed to fill his goal," agreed Zidane, the monkey-boy with a love for treasure and women.

"Yes, that is sure a relief for all of us," said Firion, "But this is only the beginning. The war had just begun, no, resumed."

"Just like last time, every time," agreed Cloud. "It's the same reason why we kept on fighting."

"Those weaklings always come back, no matter what we do, they always come back," supported Tidus.

"It's getting old, like always. Those manikins needs more training," said the gun-sword wearer Squall whose crossed his arms in disgust.

"Although old, this cycle is somewhat different," said Terra who then looks at the fanartist. "We got Amanda siding with us."

"And she did received training under me and the goddess's top warriors, and she proven herself the best one she can become," Onion agreed. "Cosmos, your efforts were not in vain. If it's wasn't for her like you said, the outcome of this castle would turned out differently indeed."

Before there'll be too much faltering on her behalf, Amanda bluntly said, "Lady Cosmos, I have a plan I wished to share with everyone."

"Please do share with us Amanda, you have the floor," said the goddess. All of the presenting warriors listen to her once again.

"Thank you. Well, my first instinct was to hunt down Garland and rescue the Warrior of Light, and Cecil if he's happens to be with him, from his grasp. However, we currently have no solid leads, and going after the dark knight will just proven dangerous and pointless. Instead, and I am sure we can all agree, to do as planned before: decrease the manikins' strength in numbers, and handle the population as long I got back-ups behind me. Then, go find the Chaos Warriors who may have information regarding to the missing warriors."

"So what you're saying is that you'll take care of the manikins as long you got some of us to assist you?" Firion asked.

"And while doing that, some of us should work on finding clues that tells about Light's and Cecil's disappearnce," Cloud concluded.

"Yes, that is what I am saying," the fanartist nodded. "That being so, who volunteers to guide me through the lands covered with those copycats?"

"I do definitely!" Bartz stands up immediately. "It'll be great pleasure to travel with you Amanda!"

"As will I," agree Zidane standing up among the mime. "It is my duty to make sure all ladies are alright, including the beautiful Amanda." He earns a raised eye-browing look from Firion who is feeling a little insecure about his Wild Rose's possible seduction.

_Argh, too much flattering, especially from the womanizer! _The fanartist cannot help herself but to smile to her friends' volunteering. "Thank you, both of you, I will appreciate all of your help. Is there someone else who would also like to guide me?" She looked at the gun-swordsman. "How about you Squall? Would like to join with us? From my understanding, you're very handy at melee combat."

"Yes, Squall, join with us!" Bartz insisted. "It'll be just like old times!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Zidane got his excitement up.

Squall didn't reply but rather said, "Whatever, I'll go then."

"YAYS!" yelled Bartz and Zidane together as cheerful boys.

"Well, that's settled it," said Firion. "Bartz, Squall, and Zidane will go with Amanda during the manikin hunt. In the meantime, the rest of us will work out finding clues of where the missing warriors might be, along with additional reinforcements on the castle's defenses."

"Oh yeah, that's reminds me. I want to point out a proper warning: If any of you see a Stigma of Chaos, _do not _destroy it. Gather your partners so there will be high chances of victory."

"We will take your advice Amanda," the passionate warrior responded.

"So… meeting dismissed?" the fanartist asked. "Is there anymore things we must discuss?"

"I don't think so," Tidus said. "We should get started right now. I got energy to burn!"

"Yes, as soon we start our plans, the better chances we have to gain victory for this cycle," Cosmos said with the final greeting, "Meeting dismissed."

As if by cue, the warriors lifted from their chairs and exited the hall. The only warriors that are behind are Amanda and the three warriors that are to go with her on the first mission.

The fanartist greeted her friends. "So, we'll get ready. And when we do, should we meet here and double-check our preparedness?"

"Sounds like the plan," approved Zidane.

"We'll meet you soon. Come on Zidane!" Bartz dashes off the hall as the monkey-boy follows him.

Amanda and Squall are the only ones in the hall now. They didn't spend too much time together, but rather shared their goodbyes. The fanartist is the first. "Well then, I'll see you later Squall."

"Yeah sure, whatever," the gun-swordsman replied. Then the duo went to their separate ways, preparing for the first mission of the war.

* * *

It's getting closer to mid-noon when Amanda returns to her quarters. She locked the door behind her for he does not want any more disturbance when she exchange conversation with Krystal. She took out the Fifth Crystal and calls upon the female light warrior upon it. Krystal appears again as a transparent ghost, but well awake and alive.

"Almost a good afternoon Krystal. How did you enjoy the meeting?" Amanda asked her JTC while she prepares her mission.

_"Confusing at first, but after a while, I get the whole picture of that meeting," _the woman warrior replied. _"I think your strategy of weaken the manikins' power in numbers will proven great success of winning this war cycle." _

"They agree with it too, along with trying to find leads to your mentor's disappearance. As far we are concerned, Garland is the main suspect."

_"I just hope that he is alright," _Krystal said expressing her worry.

"He will be alright Krystal," Amanda comfort her JTC. "And do you know why?"

_"Why Amanda?"_

"Because he's the Warrior of Light, and he will never stop fighting until this world is bathe in light, just like his dream and the legends said. I understand that he's your role-model and I promised you that he will return."

Those words of comfort brought Krystal a small smile and some relief knowing that they will find her mentor.

"In the meantime," Amanda continued, "I must prepare for my first mission."

_"Right," _agreed the female warrior of light.

Krystal is still on her crystal while she watch her hostess getting dressed in some armor and protective garments, mostly the same clothes Amanda wore yesterday. Then, she noticed the treasure chest the fanartist pulled out under her master bed. When the chest opened, Amanda took out three crystals; one is a flat mica mineral with golden planes; another a detailed oval shaped crystal with a garnet-ruby in the middle; and another a trapezoid metal-colored crystal that shines with the light in the room. She secured each crystal individually into each of her pockets and double-checked her inventory. "Since I am to company Bartz, Zidane, and Squall, there are chances that their respective enemies will come for them," she said while she closed the chest and pushed it back under the bed. "And when that time comes, I'll be ready and so will they. I hope Mephistopheles completed her task during the meeting so they are aware of my purpose."

_"I'm sure she already did, and a good job she did too," _said Krystal optimistically. She then said, _"Hmm, just in curiosity, how would you know if any of those Chaos Warriors would approach to you?"_

"Depending on the warrior, one of my crystals will start to rattle," the fanartist answered. "For example, if I were to carry the Fifth Crystal with me, and Garland happens to be present within my surroundings, it will start to rattle and that will warn me that the dark knight has return." Amanda went to the crystal and pick it up and continued, "Although it seems unlikely that Garland will come to counterattack me, I cannot take any more chances. Therefore, you are going with me, and my reason is two-fold; one, because of Garland, and two, I feel that you will understand better of my Juxtaposition Theory if I show each of my JTCs to you for each respective warrior."

_"I understand, thank you," _said Krystal. _"I am looking forward for this."_

"Ha! So do I!" Amanda blunted out her excitement. She is finally finished preparing and told the crystal warrior to return back to the crystal. "It's time for the Fifth Crystal to get back into my pocket," she said.

_"Very well. I will be ready in time if you need me."_

And with that, Krystal's transparency being returns to the crystal inside, and Amanda returns the crystal back to her left pocket.

The fanartist left her quarters with the smile on her face. "Oh man, the Warriors of Chaos are in for a great surprise, except for Sephiroth that is. Nevertheless, this will be the cycle to remember."

* * *

The dark knight of Cornelia returns to his loyal god as he climbs up the stairs in the Edge of Madness. As he walks up, blazing meteors flew down slowly upon their landed target, some on the long pillar-like swords and on the heated rocky ground. The Edge of Madness is the place where everything was in the torment of distortion and destruction, except for the swords that stand still even when bombarded with a flaming meteor shower. Although it was still daylight, no sunlight can reach as the sky coats in a brown-red shade that provides little light to the atmosphere beside the blazing fire that lurks about on the heated grounds. When at the land of discord, nighttime goes on forever. At least Garland can handle that kind of light source, but not his opponent's that shame him to his defeat.

Garland reached upon the platform where the god of discord resides on the big throne where the god seated. Chaos is the magnificent beastly devil like no other; not even Satan can compare himself better besides him. Like any devil, Chaos has long red horns on his head and a long-spiky tail behind him. Even his face reminded of a very evil devil that went insanely overboard; demonic red-bloodshot eyes, two massive rows of sharp-pointed teeth, and a pair of long demon wings. He is barely dressed except with a skull-inspired loincloth and his shoulders covered with metal-resistance shoulder pads. Instead of two arms, Chaos has four, and some would wonder if he had a strong ability of mulit-tasking, including bringing upon distortion and destruction at the same time. He sits now on his personal throne as he saw his right-hand stalwart approaching from the long flight of stairs.

"Ah, the False Stewart returns to you Chaos."

The not-so-welcoming voice belonged to the golden tyrant ruler of Palamecia. Mateus, commonly known as The Emperor, looked upon the dark knight as he reached the top of the stairs. He covers in an armor that obeys following a yellow-violet complementary scheme; so much interaction in his fashion, but calm with hints of black-white stripe designs on his chest. Wrapping about his waist and knees, the demonic skulls looked upon angrily at Garland. Though Mateus' long blonde hair fails disguising his golden horns, it succeed resting the purple snake crown on his head; and his hair behind him flows smoothly along with his violet four-tailed cape. His long beaded side bangs framed his somewhat feminine face with his signature eyeliner look, shadow make-up and purple lips. Not needing a throne to sit on, he sits while levitating in the air; his left hand holding his face and his other reaches for his staff that also floats with him.

Ignoring the decorative despot, Garland bowed to the god of discord with one knee on the ground. "Chaos, god of fire and destruction," he started to say. "I return to bring you news regarding to the goddess of harmony."

"And what news did you bring, my loyal manikin?" Chaos urge him to go on. The Emperor lend his opened ears as the dark knight spoken his report.

"It appears that Cosmos had recruited a brand new warrior during the momentary Ceasefire, who is also the warrior I had fought yesterday. I expected her as inexperienced and worthless like the other recruits the goddess attempted to gather, but I was proven wrong and failed to gain victory upon her. I believe she's a summoner who summons another warrior to aid her and gain victory for the goddess, and that being said, that's the reason for my defeat."

"Hmm, a summoner huh? How original. Sounds familiar indeed," Mateus remarked.

Garland continued finishing his report along with a promise to Chaos, "I will not fail again now I know what she is. I want to inform you in advance before I try again." Looking at The Emperor, he said to him, "Oh yes, she said you should bring more stronger manikins if you ever planned again to overtake Cornelia Castle."

"So does she?" Mateus show no amusement but rather pity for the new warrior's suggestion. "I will keep that in mind, thank you."

The god of discord replays the words the high-ranked villains had said and was going to reply. But suddenly, another voice fills in the distorted atmosphere, a feminine but evil one.

"What is that I hear? The Goddess of Death happens to gain a new warrior?"

Garland stood up and turns to see who belong the voice that bombarded his ears. The woman who mentioned the death goddess was the sorceress of time Ultimecia, who appeared from a smoggy fog of black feathers. As she came out, the feather dissolved in the air as if they could no longer take the environmental heat at the Edge of Madness. Ultimecia drapes in a long red dress containing a massive V-neck line cutting vertically across her body and exposed her legs with the same design only upside down. The back of the dress trails behind her as she walks. Along with the neck line that shows revealing cleavage, the black feathered ruffles cushioned her fine neck while transiting her non-functional black wings. Her long hair coated with bright silver and some of her hair transformed into a pair of antique horns with red-blood tips. As her legs bared in the open, tribal tattoos marked her skin deep. Obvious by her claw-like hands and talon feet, the sorceress of time is not mortally human, but rather a beautiful demon from Hell.

Seeing her, The Emperor puts a smile upon his powdered face. "Ah, my dear, you have arrived. It is always good to see you," he said to her in a different tone than he use when talking to the dark knight, and with an addition, "And yes, the rumors are true. Cosmos had indeed managed to add one more warrior to outnumbered us. The Rebel Army is constantly getting stronger than I expected."

"However, we can still eliminate her and return our focus upon our enemies at hand," the time sorceress said.

"Did you happen to formulate a plan?" Garland asked with interest.

"Yes, after spying on the warriors' preparation meeting as their top-chefs, I learned that they planned to weaken the manikins' strength in numbers while trying to find main leads for their leaders' whereabouts. With that in mind, I plan to trap them in my time compression scheme with the help from the tree warlock and the small mage. But I am positive once they heard it, they won't pass even a second of the opportunity they're waiting for."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because this warrior, who happens to go by the name Amanda, is going to travel with my nemesis along with the allies who called his friends."

Garland sighed. "So that's her name."

"Hmm, I was thinking about someone else. But I must say Ultimecia, your camouflaging techniques had proven more useful than I thought," Mateus commented. "My apologies for underestimating you."

"You are forgiven, for now. Now, if you must excuse for my haste, I must start executing my plan, for time cannot no longer wait. Farewell my allies and god of discord." The black feathers returned to wrapped around the time witch as she escorts herself out of the distorted land as they flew up into the red-brown sky.

This brings The Emperor's cue to leave. "In the meantime Chaos, while the lovely Ultimecia executes her plan of separation, I will bring you another recruiter to outnumber them, and he shall be loyal than the traitor in blue-black."

"Oh no, not this again," Garland pointed out. "Do you remember the last time your converted a Warrior of Cosmos into our side?"

"Are you questioning my conversion schemes again, Garland?" Mateus gave him a snarling look, annoyed of being challenged for his ungodly doings.

"I am just curious of what other motives that drives you to disrupt the cycle again."

"Do you want to gain victory for Chaos, the god who you are completely loyal to?" the despot asked.

"Yes, but at the same time, I would rather enjoy the restless battles and endless conflicts than trying to gain victory faster than the speed of forbidding light."

"Then Garland, do battle some manikins that still lurks around the outer areas of the Land of Discord," Chaos suggested in time before his top-two villains go at it each other. "Get yourself ready, and when you do, you'll be as strong than expected and will prevail over this warrior Amanda. I am confident to see you succeed, and sometimes, many failures led to an unexpected success."

"Yes Chaos, your wish is my command," the dark knight bowed.

"And Mateus," the god of discord turn his attention upon the tyrant. "How soon you'll get the recruiter ready you promised me?"

"Immediately," The Emperor replied.

"Good, now leave me alone for I have some things to think about."

"Yes Chaos," the two high-ranked warriors said together.

As The Emperor teleported away with the dark aura, Garland walk down upon the stairs to fulfill the god's suggestion.

_Someday, _the dark knight thought to himself. _Someday, Amanda of Cosmos, your fate will seal your doom for I, Garland, will knock you down!_

* * *

**End of Part I, Chapter 4**

**End of Part I**

**Dragonite: *finishing taking notes* About time Amanda! About time!**

**Amanda: Oh dammit, not again! **

**Dragonite: Oh by the way, that last line Garland said. Is that supposed to be a threat?**

**Amanda: Yes, Dragonite, it's SUPPOSED to be a threat! Everyone knows that!**

**Dragonite: *circles the quote in her notebook* Check! **

**Amanda: You should also add that if you don't leave in five seconds I'm going to smear your body and make you a human-verison of the Void. **

**Dragonite: Is THAT a threat?**

**Amanda: Yes.**

***Dragonite automatically leaves the room with two seconds to spare***

**Amanda: *cues Victory Fanfare - Cosmos theme song* Never underestimate a fanartist who is also a fan fiction writer. **


	6. Part II Chapter 1

**Amanda: I AM BACK! :D So apparently, I'm starting my Spring Break today and I thought that I should celebrate by starting Part II of the Juxtaposition Theory fanfiction!  
First things first, before Dragonite and Klee come to hear the story, my responses for readers who left me reviews:  
Starlight AT; thank you and Marta for your oncoming reviews! Yes, I will admit it again that Mephistopheles had a little influence from Touhou, in fact, now I think about it, I reckon that she and Remilia Scarlet would make great girlfriends (not yuri). Maybe I can make a little short story about it in the future if Touhou got my interest again.  
Crap, could've swear that there was another reader who is one of my followers (couldn't find the penname), but I thank him/her for supporting and reading. **

***door opened, enter Dragonite and Klee with popcorn and drinks***

**Dragonite: Heya Amanda, Klee and I are ready for hear more of your story!**

**Amanda: I'm glad! I just hope that the drinks are not alcoholic.**

**Dragonite: No worries, it's Hawaiian Punch and I didn't even buttered the popcorn. **

**Amanda: Sweet! *takes bowl of popcorn* Would you like the start the disclaimer, Klee? **

**Dragonite: No offense here, but don't you think that it's getting old-**

**Klee: *to reader* Dear Readers, while you read my guardian's first ever long-planned fan fiction, please keep in mind that she never, or never tried, claimed all Final Fantasy characters or the concept and creation of Final Fantasy Dissidia. Those belong respectively to the Square Enix Company who brought her great inspiration of doing this fan fiction. However, her story timelines, plot and original characters (aka OCs) respectively belong to her for she creates them in order to strengthen her ideal theory.**

**Dragonite: ...Never mind, BEGIN ALREADY!**

**Amanda: Once again Drag, no patience whatsoever... **

* * *

Final Fantasy Dissidia 014: Juxtaposition Theory

Part II: The Certain Fate Repeated

Chapter 1: Beginning the First Mission

* * *

Mid-afternoon, and yet the sun begins to cast down to the horizon. Amanda, in an uncertain manner, thought about the people in the Dissidia world, if there are other people living there, who familiarize with daylight savings time. Currently, as she checked her watch on her left wrist, it would be a hour faster. Thus, nighttime will come about before she knows it. The fanartist however, knows for sure that she and her group of friends, which she called the 589 traveling group, will fulfill their mission for the goddess. That she guaranteed.

Like last time, Amanda grows with excitement for having another adventure, consisting of manikin-hunting and perhaps encountering another Chaos Warrior, hopefully not Garland. Even if that's the case, at least she'll know what to do now that Krystal will help her avoiding the wrongful fate. She prepared her provisions and followed the Onion Knight's advice for double-checking. He had said before, "better be safe than sorry". Still clique, but still true when one's preparing for another mission.

When she finished her preparations, the fanartist meets up with Bartz and Zidane who waits for her at the Lobby Hall, and together walk their way to the Southern Hall Entrance. Bartz dresses in his causal clothes; a sporting light blue capri-top with belts wrapped around his chest that holds his cape and golden shoulder-pad. His slender legs covered with a pair of black-white stripe leggings, resembling the pair for any running athlete. From what Amanda remembered, Bartz is known as a running man, getting into any sort of trouble he might encounter, and possibly, running away from, depending how strong the manikins are. He summons his red-orange sword, the Brave Blade, in his hand, as a signal for Amanda that the mime is ready to go whenever she is.

Zidane, the womanizer monkey-boy, is also covered in his causal clothes, but only a bit pirate-like than Bartz's. He wears a teal polo-vest with golden jewelry accents around his neck. His wrists wrapped with collar wrists while his series of belts wrapped about his hips. He wears grey gloves and grey-toned boots, and his blonde-hair tied comfortably behind his head. His pants are baggy-looking, but not so loose or tight, which tells Amanda the basic garments of a typical thief. And Zidane was well known as a highly-experienced thief in his home world.

When he sees Amanda entering, Zidane greeted her with a lady's welcome: a kiss on her hand. "It is good to see you again, my lady," he said after the greeting.

The fanartist blushed slightly at the contact along with the smile from that greeting. She got no clue why she reacted that way, but instead of figuring out, she calmly and politely replied back, "Why thank you, gentleman."

"Zidane, you better give me some tips when all of this is done," Bartz said after seeing the display, almost filling green with envy.

"No worries Bartz, I promised," the monkey-boy responded. "That is, if Amanda doesn't mind of being a lady-test for you."

"Oh, I don't mind that at all, I'm happy to help. I had to let Rosebud know beforehand. And we can possibly get Terra involve too…" Getting slightly off topic, Amanda looks around. There are supposed to be three Cosmos Warriors to accompany her on this mission. Bartz and Zidane are here, that's two. There is only one missing, the brown-haired mostly anti-social gun-swordsman.

"Where is Squall?" she finally asked.

"There he is! He's behind you," answered Bartz.

The fanartist turns around and glued her eyes upon the gun-swordsman. Squall, like Bartz and Zidane, dressed in his causal clothes but they are not so colorful and detailed as his allies. Squall is dressed, from Amanda's understanding in color jargon, in an achromatic color scheme, without color. He covered his body along with his feelings with black leather jacket and pants, and a black slash covering most his right thigh. The white feathers on the collar of the jacket cushioned his neck and his brown side bangs framed his somewhat emo face. Around his neck holds his Griever necklace and the Griever buckle secured his belts around his hips. He is not so talkative, especially when Amanda first arrived at the castle, expect for the battle preparations meetings. Even if he talks outside of business, he'll only replied with his causal responses like "Whatever" and "Not interested". Not able to talk with others will make Amanda work hard to get him along with her and the team, or otherwise, failure would only them to the manikins' mercy.

So, Amanda got to try, no matter what difficultly tries to weigh her down. She started with an icebreaker, "Oh, hello there Squall. I take it you slept well?" she said to him, with her causal normal British-accent voice.

Squall, emotionless, changes no face expressions. Nevertheless, he replied back to her. "Yeah, whatever."

Amanda will not allow the gun-swordsman to damper her spirits with his worn-out catchphrases. "Hmm, I'll take that as a yes. In that case, is everyone here ready to go?"

"As ready as you are!" exclaimed Bartz.

"As do I!" answered Zidane as he summoned his dual cutlasses, which he called them the Mage Mashers.

Waiting a reply from Squall, he didn't reply back but rather nodded his head.

"Alright boys! Let's go manikin-hunting! We got not all day!" Now excited as a teenage girl leaving her parents's house for the first time, Amanda jolted out the southern gate doors of Cornelia Castle and enter the green fields surrounding it. Bartz and Zidane whose feets provided them great speed and agility, run behind her to catch up. Squall, on the other hand, just jog-paced behind them, putting a good distance between him and his allies.

* * *

The Dissidia Fields, conceived as the Dissidia World formed an eon ago, covered with thick grassy plains and short-heighten rocky mountains, scarred with beautiful flowing streams and gentle rivers, and the beaches contained their amount of sand from the non-calamitous waves. Knowing the distorted copycats will soon that roam upon them, the geographical continent with open-wide fields enjoyed their last moment of peace before it was soon to be taken away. As Amanda ran across the grass, she felt her boots making sight crushing grounds, leaving behind barely a footprint for any predators or stalkers to follow. Running toward a short stream, the fanartist kick up her speed and like a profession racing horse she leaps in the air over the stream, and landed without any injuries. Still running, she come herself at an area of tall grass, taller enough to hide her from the outside world. With a short idea lighted from her mind, and remembering what Cecil had taught her, Amanda immediately summons her sword and cast it with a smear of forest green. She hold it in front of her horizontally as she keeps on running. The Charcoal Blade with many green tints and shades reflects the tall grass away, breaking them away and forming a simple pathway for its welder(Monochromatic Scheme) to swiftly ran across them.

Noticing that she is farer ahead than everyone, Amanda stopped for the moment to let the others catch up, along with her breath. She stabbed her Charcoal Blade on the ground to not only steadied herself, but maintaining a clear open path for her friends to follow. When was the last time she had jogged a mile with the energy that she had never thought she had? Not so recently, but she knows she must pace myself to save energy for the manikins. "Save your energy for the bigger foes," Onion had told her. She took her friend's advice accordingly and decided to save her artistic means for battling purposes.

Looking back, the fanartist noticed that the mime and the monkey caught up with her, pausing for a brief rest. Relief follows. She also noticed the gun-swordsman, as she had expected, lagging behind them. A few minutes later, he finally caught up.

Amanda couldn't help but to let her curiosity overtook her. Given at the right time, she asks, "Is something a matter Squall? You seem kinda quiet. But if it's about us going a bit faster, we can slow down for you and even rest-"

"No, nothing's a matter..."

The fanartist stopped her sentence short when she heard Squall answered bluntly with a different sentence, almost rudely. Amanda was silent with her mouth closed and a concerned expression decorated her face.

"Don't worry about it, Amanda. He always act like that, and we don't mind it," said Bartz.

"Yeah, but Squall, do you not want to do this mission with us? I can understand your reasons if you explain to us-"

"Whatever…"

Once again, Squall's interruption decorated the fanartist's face with shock and confusion. _Why he is always this mean? _anguished she thought, _What's the story behind his attitude?_ _He wasn't all that mean to Bartz and Zidane during the last Cycle, but why to me?  
_  
Amanda was not the only one shocked by that exchange. "Squall!" exclaimed Zidane. "That's no way to talk to the lady like that!"

"Yeah, he's right," Bartz butted in. "At least show politeness to Amanda here. What had she ever done to you to display that kind of behavior?"

"Guys, it's okay. There is no need for a meaningless fight here," said Amanda who decided to take action to avoid a not-so-friendly-fire between allies. "I had dealt with troubled boys before. They often tease me, made fun of me, and always finding ways to put my buttons in a worst situation possible. But I am not saying that Squall is really one of those boys. Just to be clear, he has a right to not talk to me unless there is something important he wanted to acknowledge, like a manikin's approach for instance. As long he is working with us, I have no problem of him being valiant and quiet.

"However…" the fanartist continued as she turns her attention to Squall. "I would like to stress my reaction to your behavior Squall. You are rude to me when you interrupt me. And Bartz did brought a good point: What did I do to upset you or influence you to behave this way? I barely knew you personally because we had never engage in a friendly conversation. I think we can get along well Squall and I hope that we can, but unfortunately, I can't cooperate with you and the rest of the group if you continue tp reinforce your current behavior. So, what say you? Are you willing to improve your attitude for the sake of saving the worlds from eternal distortion, and return back home for good? Remember, we are all involved in this, and depending on our teamwork it will only lead us to either victory or defeat."

When Amanda finished her oral speech of concern, everything went silent. The mime and the monkey just stood where they stand, dumbfounded and astonished. They look at Squall who's still displaying his straight face, once again no emotions had surfaced. Nevertheless, the gun-swordsman had no thoughts of how to react to the fanartist's concern. He was not expecting her to react that of way. Not bothering to counter back; however, Squall just simply said, "Yeah, whatever…"

Without intention, Amanda puts up a small assuring smile. "I'll take that you are willing to put our differences aside despite the fact we barely know each other. That's all I really want Squall."

She didn't bother waiting for the gun-swordsman to reply. "Okay, now that's settled," she said with a tone that signified moving on. She retrieved her sword and continued, "Let's get a move on. I think I spotted a few manikins up ahead."

Hearing tracing steps from far ahead, Zidane climbed an inch higher on the rocky mountains to get a better view of their targets. "Right on the nose, Amanda," he said agreeing with his lady-friend. "In that case, let's make no haste." He dashes beside Amanda, acting like a gentleman protecting his lady as they made their way through the mounts.

Bartz and Squall followed them. As they are preparing for the fight, Bartz asks the gun-swordsman, "What's gotten into you Squall? This is so out of your character."

When Squall knows for sure Amanda took no listening of their private conversation, he answers him without spamming his phrases. "Bartz, you know well I don't get along with others."

"Yeah, but not so to me and Zidane," the mime rebutted. "So, what in the heck is going on?"

"Like I said, I don't get along with others."

"Not even Amanda? Sweet Cosmos! She's one of the nicest girls I know, and she's nice to you, even respected you. You should at least return the favor by doing to same."

For the first time, Squall filled his face with his hidden emotions. As in right now, he felt a little guilty of treating his new ally like something less than dirt. In his mind, he admits there was something up with him, that causes him to behave before, but he didn't acknowledge that because he's not sure of the factor that triggers him so. He responded to the mime, "Yeah, you're right, Bartz. All after, she is our ally, our friend." He summoned his gun blade, the Revolver, which shines in sliver from the remaining sunlight.

"I will be expecting you to say sorry to her," said Bartz.

"I know, and I will when this mission's accomplished."

Bartz smiled as he summons his Brave Blade. "Alright then, let's go help our friends."

Together, the blue-white mine and the black-white gun-swordsman joined their friends and begin fighting off the manikins.

* * *

"Ah, at last, the show is about to begin."

"Yes, indeed. Soon, they will fall into our trap begging for our mercy."

The two warriors of Chaos spied on their targets from a safe distance, hiding away within the rocky mountains while watching their foes battling off the manikins. Instead of launching their plan right away, as told by the sorceress of time, they took the moment to enjoy to show. It was their strategy to wait their foes becoming weaker as every manikin fell in defeat.

Exdeath, the void-lover warlock in neon-colored armor, peeks at their target for any updates of the battle. He's more than blissful of seeing Bartz again within his grasp. With full certainty, he will send the mime into the Void where he belongs. He turns to his ally who said not another word and seems to spellbound himself as he focus upon the battle before him. "You remember of Ultimecia's plan?" the warlock asked.

The silverette mage with a feather on his head turns to him, almost annoyed. "Of course I remembered," Kuja answered. "I am not stupid."

"I'm not insulting your intelligence. I was to be sure this plan will go according to the witch's request."

"Hmph, if she ever wanted the spotlight, then she should've grab it herself."

"I would agree, but remember that she given us an opportunity to finally resolve our problems with our foes. Then, we will send everyone to the Void!"

"Yes, at least she given us that." Not amused with the overall deal, Kuja dislikes the idea of working with someone who would then backstab their employees. Though that may be, he cannot craft a rebuttal for his point of view. At least one of his interest was acknowledged. Since he knows that Zidane is in the mix, he cannot leave the deal just yet, and he was willing to face his brother more than dealing battles with that psychopathic clown who often gives him a major headache.

Slowly realizing the naysayer, the mage puts up a small but evil smile. "So, shall we start the grand opening?" he asked.

"We will soon," Exdeath assured him. "We still had to wait for her."

As if the warlock's words are on cue, Ultimecia teleports in their hiding space. The time-witch looks at her allies, her face painted with not only tribal make-up but also serious determination.

"Let us delay no longer. Time cannot wait no more," was all she said as she vanished behind a fog of black feathers, disappeared again. All Exdeath and Kuja had to do is wait for their cue. In the meantime, they are to watch the events before them.

* * *

**End of Part II, Chap 1**

**Dragonite: You mean, wait, that's it?!**

**Amanda: You have to wait for the next chapter, Dragonite. I must show you how to be patience because this story will take a long while. **

**Dragonite: I shall bring you more inspiration then! Tell me what I can do Amanda and I will do it!**

**Klee: I think we all can do is to leave her alone and let her continue her work. I have homework to do and so do you. **

**Dragonite: Man, really? **

**Klee: Yes my big sister. C'mon, I need your help on something. **

**Dragonite: Alright, alright. See ya Amanda. Let me know if you need inspiration, I'm still here. *leaves with Klee.**

**Amanda: Don't worry, Drag, that is noted in my memory. *to readers* Thank you guys for reading. Make sure to leave behind a review and stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	7. Part II Chapter 2

**Amanda: Yes, me and my story are still alive peoples! My apologies for a very long delay. I just finished school and other important responsibilities that I must take care of. But I'm going to make it all up with new chapters and hopefully finish Part II before the summer concludes. I can do this!**

**Too bad Dragonite and Klee are not here with us; my sisters each went away to meet their long-time friends and on an important school mission. I am sure that they'll looked forward to read the new chapter on their portable devices on the way home (they're gone for a week). At least I won't have any interruptions until then. In the meantime, let's read after this disclaimer: **

**Dear Readers, while you read my first ever long-planned fan fiction, please keep in mind that I never, or never tried, claimed all Final Fantasy characters or the concept and creation of Final Fantasy Dissidia. Those belong respectively to the Square Enix Company who brought me great inspiration of doing this fan fiction. However, my story timelines, plot and original characters (aka OCs) respectively belong to me for I create them in order to strengthen my ideal theory.**

* * *

Final Fantasy Dissidia 014: Juxtaposition Theory

Part II: The Certain Fate Repeated

Chapter 2: The Animals in the Trap

* * *

"Ah-HA! Take that my fellow opponent who tries to mimic the real mime, which we all know who's the real one in this world!"

With such energy unleashed from her, Amanda slashed a final blow upon the manikin in sky cyan, the Fallacious Wanderer. The fanartist managed to spilt the Bartz-copycat into two with a bright-orange hue (**Complementary Scheme**) that cuts it into dust. That certain reaction happened to cause by the manikin's natural lighted-blue coloring in which she takes great advantage of. Still having no clue why, she just loved using conflicting colors in her attacks. It shows the artist within her, especially being a color nerd she is. "Never underestimate a fanartist whose knowledgeable in colored schemes," she then said, crossing her arms with serious satisfaction.

Huh, Amanda, I was wondering, can you tell me how to stimulate the right colors on this manikin?" asked Bartz who is currently battling a Zidane-copy, the Capricious Thief, covered in a dark indigo blue. Throughout the battle, and during the last months of the Ceasefire, the mime was in great interest of how Amanda battle the manikins with her artistic sense in color. He's curious about his enemy's next fate if it fallen into the new warrior's mercy.

The fanartist quickly looked at the manikin, did a quick analysis and immediately told the mime, "You're best bet, Bartz, use your-" She was about to tell him to chain his Holy with Flare, but all the sudden she got interrupted by some force that was invisible. Disturbingly, she tries to move, but instead, froze to where she stands in the middle of the battling ground. She cannot move a muscle or call off her magical schemes. She just remained still, immobile. Frozen as a statue that displays a pose that never shows its character in action.

"What, Amanda?" Bartz knocked the manikin unconscious with a whipping of one Buster Sword slide and three Gunblade slashes (**Climbarrel**). Buying time to hear his friend's suggestion, he turns around to spot the fanartist, but it was too late to receive it. "AMANDA!" the mime shouted when he spotted his eyes at her, frozen still, and he begin to run for her.

Hearing the name in a distressed voice after Rumble Rushing his fake opponent, Zidane looked around and saw the commotion. "No, the lady's in trouble!" he exclaimed and, like the mime, runs for her.

After he defeated his manikin with a simple ice bullet shot, Squall heard the distressed shouting from the boys. He turns behind him, saw the boys running to the frozen blonde rookie. Though he express no words of concern, he expressed it with his actions instead as the gun-swordsman immediately ran to her aid.

When the trio was about to reach the fanartist, everything went completely still, including themselves. Bartz, who was the closet to Amanda, become frozen within five feet from her. Zidane and Squall also froze from ten feet away. All the surviving manikins they were fighting disappeared out of sight as if they are not immune to the frozen timeframe. They dissolved into fading dust effortlessly.

_Dude, what in the name of Gaia is going on?! _Amanda said to her mind, at least she was able to talk to herself in her mind. Her brain did not froze, but had difficult time of figuring out the situation. She can still hear and knows that her friends tried to save her although they froze like she did.

_Bartz, Zidane, and Squall tried to rescue me, but they froze too... And now why all the sudden my crystals begin to rattle in my pockets?_ She felt the thrive from her not one, not two, but three of the four JTCs crystals she carried, and they are rattling in an unsettle motion. That kind of sudden movement could only mean one thing to her. Panic and fear arose in her. _No… the Warriors of Chaos… they are here! This was a trap from the start! _the fanartist concluded before she along with her mind went completely unconscious. She is now silenced until otherwise.

Instantly later, the smog of black feathers danced their way to the stilled surface and formed into the evil figure of Ultimecia. The sorceress of time, responsible for freezing the current timeframe, signals Exdeath and Kuja to come out from their hiding places.

"At last, I have waited for this precious moment! Our enemies within our grasp," said the Void-lover Exdeath, pleased with the outcome. "Shall these powerless worms never escape again!"

"But oh, wait a minute, whose that charming girl involving with the cast?" Kuja asked as he surveyed Amanda.

"Blonde-hair, blue eyes, a strange sword weaponry, and an unusual taste in clothing…" Ultimecia examined the fanartist with her yellow-fever focused eyes and concluded herself the girl is Amanda who succeed over the dark knight. After examining, she answered the small mage with the info they only need to know, leaving her name out. "Poor child, she is the new warrior Garland had talked about. Though it seems, her time with the warriors of light went to waste."

"I will take care of the girl along with the wanderer who kept on escaping me. She along with Bartz shall return to the Void, I promised you," Exdeath prepared black holes for each of their victims (count the fanartist and mime as one person combined).

"Well now, I assumed you'll be having the most fun from two warriors than one? Talk about unfair Fallacious Tree!"

"Oh Kuja, I'm sure you have a rebuttal for that?"

"Not really," the sliverette mage admitted. "Besides, this is the grand interlude between me and my brother. We still have a score to settle."

"Very well, off you and the monkey go," said the tree warlock as he widen one of the black portals for Kuja. The graceful mage grabbed Zidane and went into it, not bothering to say goodbye or a farewell. When they are both dived in it, the black hole shrinks into a tiny dot until it's no longer visible for a naked eye.

"What splendid job, Exdeath of The Rift. Your work is quite impressive," the time sorceress commented her ally's performance, proud of her plan succeed trapping the opposing warriors.

"Thank you, Lady Ultimecia. You did a fine job yourself. If it wasn't for your time-control, they would've have escaped us that easily. I guess the Void does have parts of time and space." Exdeath whipped up another black portal, which appears beside the witch. "This portal should lead you back to your castle."

"However thoughtful of you." The witch took the gun-swordsman and about to enter the black hole when she stopped to look back the warlock. "Just to get my concern out, are you sure you can handle those two warriors on your own?"

"I am as sure as they will both go into the Void! Believe me, this is a grand honor I had ever longed for," Exdeath laughed an evil one, as a meaning saying he is sure that he will resolve his problems with his opponents without a problem.

The sorceress of time was about to give cautious measures of the warrior's summoning capabilities, but since being convinced by Exdeath for his future success, she didn't bother to warn him. "Very well, I should not delay any longer. Good-bye for now Exdeath, and return back to the Void." Thus, not wasting any more moments, Ultimecia disappears into the portal with Squall, then the black hole vanished within the air.

Now, it's the warlock's turn to take his leave, and expanded the last black portal in front of him. Of course, he would have gone off easy by throwing Bartz and Amanda into the Void instantly, but that would end his victory too quickly. No, Exdeath would like to have one more memorable fight between him and his opponents before finally escort them into nothingness. When the last portal grows large enough for the warlock to fit in, he enters it with two warriors on his side, and disappears within the black hole.

Then the Dissidia Fields had come completely silent once again in this uncomfortable peace.

* * *

Sleeping in an unconscious state, the slowly becoming conscious Amanda felt her slumber lasting for hours. Everything she heard and saw are silent and blank to her. At last, some assuring sound disturbs her ears, and it said her name.

_"Amanda?"_

Was it Krystal or one of her yet-to-be-tested JTCs? Or perhaps from one of the men who accompanied her during this mission? Responding to settle her ongoing thoughts, Amanda opened her eyes and she found herself in a very different site. Instead of the once-peaceful fields of Dissidia, she's surrounded by floating bricked platforms and odd-looking images in the sky although the entire atmosphere seems peaceful. The ground under her felt like the same grass from Dissidia Fields, but only hard and rough as she ran her hands through them. To make things more shocking to her as she looks around, she is no longer with Squall, Zidane, and Bartz… no wait, the mime is still with her, besides her kneeling down to keep a close eye on her. Otherwise, she would have not heard him calling her name.

Bartz, with a blast of relief on his face, witness Amanda awaking up. "Amanda…" he asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Huh yeah, I'm alright, thank you," the fanartist responded. "How are you?"

"The wind is still with me, thank Gaia," replied Bartz with more relief within him.

They remained sitting on the rough grass as Amanda sat herself up. Reaching in her pockets, she fetch out a bottle of healing potion. She gulped it fast but saved the leftovers for Bartz for when he needs it. Turns out he does, the mime thank her and happily took it and drank the remains. They both felt refreshed and energized, then troubled and dumbfounded when sinking back into the current reality they are in now.

"So what, just happened?" Amanda asked, starting an icebreaker.

"I was wondering the same thing…" Bartz takes this moment to flood his eyes at his surroundings. He sighed. "And I think I'm having a de-ja-vu moment or could've been in a bind. But I reckon we had fallen into a trap.

"How beautiful," said Amanda, not amused with the trapping scheme. "No wait! Before that, we were frozen still, unmovable."

"Yeah, I did see you being still when you were trying to tell me something. But I don't remembered being frozen."

"Oh trust me Bartz, you were, along with Zidane and Squall who are not with us now. We were _all _frozen still."

"Then, did you know what happened, between then and now?"

"Before I went unconscious, I was…" the fanartist stopped to organize her thoughts and careful to not reveal anything about her Juxtaposition Theory plan. Finally, she expresses her educational guess, "…I got a strange feeling that one of the Warriors of Chaos was responsible for our separation."

"Of course," the mime face palmed himself. "Now I remember. That's what comes down to it; it was Exdeath who sent us here!"

"And don't forget Ultimecia, for that explains the time-controlling. Man, that bitch will get a whipping piece of my f-"

"Sweet Cosmos, Amanda!" The mime didn't expect any potty-mouth words to come out from a sweet girl like her.

"Sorry with the foul language, Bartz. I just feel a little annoyed now. In the meantime, can I ask you something?"

"Anything at all, ask away."

"Let's start by focusing on where we are. Where exactly are we? It appears that we are on the castle that floats in the sky that displays different landscapes bordered with a dark violet shade."

Hearing those keywords sparks Bartz's eyes in realization. "Apparently yes, we are at The Rift! Also known as Dimension Castle or commonly The Castle in The Sky! Now it's coming back to me."

"Really? Exactly what's coming back to you?" the fanartist asked, now curious of Bartz's sudden reaction.

"I recalled a little incident that me and Cloud had during our time in Dissidia. All of the places that we happened to know from our home-worlds happens to have a transporting link since they're connected to this world. When you dived from the castle or from one of those floating bricked platform here, those links, known as black portals, would appear instantly. Then when you dived into those portals, they either led you back at this place or, if you're very lucky, at a different location. It's one of those mind-games that the warlock used to play on me and my friends. But as I got familiar with the pathways, and memorize them, I can easily escape from him."

Amanda listened to this new fond information the mime provided her. She summarize her guess, "So, you're saying that if we got into one of those portals, we can eventually go to the place where we can find Zidane and Squall, right?"

"Yep, if you found the right portal to fall into. However, it's been awhile since I got into the maze. Let me have a look around for a bit to refresh my memory."

"Alright, in that case, I'm going with you when there's a possibility of manikins lurking."

"Sounds like a plan, woman. I'm feeling a grand new adventure just before us," the mime couldn't help but to smile.

The fanartist reflected the smile back. "Ah, I'm glad we agree," she said. "Let's begin our search."

Having enough rest and consideration their next plan of action, Amanda and Bartz lifted themselves up from the uncomfortable grass and begin their search of finding the right portal the mime tries to find.

* * *

The duo walked around the Castle in the Sky, inspecting every wall and ground in hopes to find clues. During that time, they met some Fallacious Wanderer and Fallacious Tree manikins who annoyed them. Luckily, they are all weaker leveled, and Amanda finished the tree-cloning manikins off with a simple color scheme while Bartz gained victory from his little mime dance that always stunned his crystallized clones.

As time goes on, Bartz fills his body and mind with excitement but then later turns into frustration and agony. It seems that he cannot recall of the paths he used to take while performing an escaping attempt, and though some bells rang for him, he is still uncertain if the warlock happened to change the routes just to annoy him more. Along with that, he grows tired of walking in circles. Amanda noticed her friend's troublesome movements and supported him on the nearby wall, steadied him gently with her hands on his shoulders.

"Sweet Cosmos," the mime quietly but audio-able blurted out.

"Do not worry, Bartz, it will come to you," she assure him. "Do not be discouraged now."

"Why did I follow those paths and not rather making my own? This is becoming ridiculous!"

"We will find that portal soon. It will have to take some time-"

Time passes until the mime exclaimed, "Wait! I remembered-!"

Suddenly, before Bartz stated his realization, an evil laugh echoed among the atmosphere in The Rift, filling the air with sudden fear. It shocked the duo with tension as they looked for the source of that sinister sound. "Bartz," it said, "and the girl who I have not heard of her name, you cannot escape from me this time you powerless worms. Your time has come to go to the great beyond…"

Time for Amanda to act her bravery with courage while Bartz shakes with anguishing panic. She felt one of her JTC crystals rattling about in her top-right arm pocket. The Golden Mica warns her that the warlock is close by but he is not yet visible. Regardless, the fanartist is not to go in fear but go with courage as she shouted in her bravest tone possible,

"Show yourself, Exdeath! Void-lover and tree-warlock hybrid who attempts to destroy all worlds into nothingness!"

"Ah, I see a surprise for me. There is someone I really don't know but she knows about me. It appears that I have a very knowledgeable opponent showing her bravado before facing the Void. Now, I wonder if she can withstand my magic?" The tree-warlock appeared slowly over a shiny geometric-style platform and soon enough, he appeared himself in front of his enemies.

Exdeath is covered with his armor that was so ironically colored if Amanda considered his character personality with the hues alone. The armor is mainly colored in bright blues and oranges, almost neon, with golden lining and accented jewels. Those details scattered about his chest and arms, giving his armor a little dimensional detail. His skirt fashionably detailed by inspired geometric shapes, and flows in a straight line showing no sense of folds and wrinkles. His helmet, as Amanda referred it, looked like a medieval knight's; only more colorful and it has a "T"-shaped horn on top as a plume. On his shoulders hold spiky shoulder pads which looked so sharp they can scratch anything, and behind his figure drapes a long light-blue cape. He carries a sword which its blade was two-times smaller than Exdeath's overall height, but long enough to reach someone and scratch something when in contact. Nevertheless, he barely used his sword to fight, for he specialized in spells based on Voids and other evil wizardry.

The warlock continued on blubbering while Bartz remained his strength and Amanda displaying her brave face. "Very well then. Any friend and ally of my enemy is an enemy of mine."

"And yet, you have not a slightest idea of who I am," Amanda greeted the warlock briefly.

"Actually, yes, we do. You are a new yet inexperienced warrior that the goddess had obtained during the Ceasefire whose powers is way beyond incomprehensible. The dark knight and the witch had informed us all."

"Though Garland and Ultimecia had already told you along with the others, you still don't know what I am capable of. Never judge the book by its cover alone."

"Soon enough, new warrior of Cosmos, you and the mime will both be lost forever in the Void!"

"Over the wretched witch's dead body!" Amanda instantly summoned for her Charcoal Blade which had already spark out fresh charcoal dust. "And her damned soul along with it!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you in your mind-games Exdeath, but I am not running away from you this time!" exclaimed Bartz as he holds his Brave Blade in his hand, ready to battle.

As they were about to launch on upon the warlock, they stopped their charge and took immediate attention of a black hole growing over Exdeath's armor. As it grows, the duo felt the gravity being pulled into the hole, but instead, it was advancing to them, slowly but surely (**Almagest**).

"Naïve weaklings! Fear my power of the Void!" said Exdeath before completely disappears into the dark spot which continues to grow and gaining strength.

The mime turn pale as a ghost and the fanartist lost her bravery charisma completely as they stare at the black orb. They looked at each other.

"Huh… Amanda…?" said the nervous-anxious Bartz.

"Yes, Bartz?" said also the nervous-anxious fanartist.

The mime only answered with a distressed scream, "RUN FOR YOUR PERCIOUS LIVES!"

* * *

**End of Part II, Chap 2**

**Amanda: Whew! That's a keeper. But yeah, with free writing and constant editing, I hope to complete the part of the story before I begin school again. I even got some plans for Part III, but I am getting ahead of myself. So that begin said, I'll take my time to go over two parts and just make the story a bit better. **

**In other news, I'll be working on Bi-Interviews for my Juxtaposition Theory Characters for those who are interested of meeting them. Since FanFiction will not allow interviews, they will be located under my Deviantart account under my Gallery. **

**So, check it out and leave behind reviews and suggestions. Your supports are always appreciated! Stay tuned to see if my twin sister and her wandering companion survives the warlock's Void summoning spell! (Oh god, I hope so)**


	8. Part II Chapter 3

**Amanda: Good morning my loyal supporting readers! I am just in a great mood today that I decided to post up another chapter! This time, there will be conflict, struggles, somewhat friendly-threats, and perhaps a hint of romance in the air? Oh me goodness let's find out! By the way, you will meet a new JTC in this chapter...**

**No reviews yet?! What the heck? Am I losing popularity or is just my idea of how harmony and distortion coexist was not clear to them? Oh well, I guess I got to be more patient and revise my theory. **

******Dear Readers, while you read my first ever long-planned fan fiction, please keep in mind that I never, or never tried, claimed all Final Fantasy characters or the concept and creation of Final Fantasy Dissidia. Those belong respectively to the Square Enix Company who brought me great inspiration of doing this fan fiction. However, my story timelines, plot and original characters (aka OCs) respectively belong to me for I create them in order to strengthen my ideal theory.**

**Huh, maybe I barely had any reviews because I always stated the disclaimer so many times. Anyway, here's the chapter! :D**

* * *

Final Fantasy Dissidia 014: Juxtaposition Theory

Part II: The Certain Fate Repeated

Chapter 3: Dancing Like Fearless Feathers

* * *

The significant sudden scream from the mime cries out an urgent cue of running away from the most dangerous of all danger: being sucked into the Void. Bartz dashed off quickly before Amanda said another word. The fanartist, who is luckily grateful of carrying her mastered speed materia, quickly ran besides the mime. They continued on running and running around the castle, yet they still cannot avoid the dark energy chasing them. As time passed, Exdeath constantly gets stronger as the orb grows large enough to cover himself with it. To makes things more difficult for this anxious situation, as the orb gets larger, gravity pulls the duo in. Not only it's decreasing the duo's running speed, but also made them literally run in place despite of the effort they put in their athletic ability. And now, the black orb waits to explode any moment as it slowly opens the gate to the Void.

"Oh man, Bartz, what are we going to do now?" Amanda asked the mime as she kept using her materia to support her running speed. Now the materia is useless and she puts her running legs in manual motion.

"Just keep on running!" answered Bartz, who is now scared for his life.

"Right! I was thinking about that… No, wait a minute!" She turns her head to the mime and pointed, "I was really right about you, am I?"

During the long months of the Ceasefire, Amanda was bombarded with possible assumptions of Bartz's cowardience. Rumors said it that the mime always runs away from the most dangerous things regardless of being courageous. The worst satirical rumor was that Bartz is the mime whose pretense measures lead him being the an unlikely superhero, and the goddess of harmony easily got fooled all along when she summoned him.

The mime was not in the current mood of having this argument while trying to run away from the god-forsaken Void, so he pleaded to the fanartist, "Huh Amanda, can we talk about this later? We are in the middle of trying to avoid the Void."

"Oh sure, you are as brave as the Running-Away-From-Danger man!" Amanda continued her outburst combined with little shock and more of sarcasm and ignoring Bartz's plea.

"Amanda-"

"And ironically, you're the proud owner of the Brave Blade, and you didn't have the expectancy of that tree to become this powerful for you, huh?"

"Wait, how are you making sense-"

"So, the rumors are TRUE and I choose to not believe in them which resulted me as a complete fool!"

"Please, can we-?"

"I want to hear you say it!" Amanda pressures him to confess.

"I will, but later in the meantime?" Bartz was not going to despite of the pressure.

"Admit it, now!"

"Not right now, please?"

"Say it, or I'm telling Squall you're having a gay-crush on him!" the fanartist threaten him with full seriousness.

"NOOOO!" the distressed mime yelled.

"Then say it!"

"Sweet Cosmos-!"

"SAY IT NOW!"

"Okay, OKAY!"

Bartz could not handle this battling dialogue for long, so then he finally confess, "You were right about me running away from Exdeath and I was wrong about being brave facing him! I was wrong, wrong, wrong, a 100% complete WRONG! Those rumors are true, I AM really the Running-Away-From-Danger Man! Are you happy now? Can we continue on running?!"

"Yes… and no." Amanda suddenly stopped running and flicker her blade with a smear of fresh charcoal.

"What?" This had surprised Bartz that he too stopped running. By that time, the warlock's Almagest spell was close to complete.

"I am tired of running away and being scared, and so should you. I'm giving Exdeath a piece of my mind. Don't wait up from me."

Without waiting for the mime to respond, Amanda turns to Exdeath and went inside of the black orb. Inside, she found the warlock preparing for the explosion.

"It's smearing time!" the fanartist shouted as she launched to the warlock and slash him with a heaping amount of charcoal. By damaging his brightly lit armor with her smoggy charcoal dust (**Smearing Charcoal**), she stopped it just in time before the black orb's explosion. The tree-warlock took the dust badly and ended his Almagest spell he had worked so hard on. The aborted black orb vanished and gravity resumes its normal daily dose of pressure.

"You imbecile girl! You ruined the gateway to the Void!" Extremely ticked off, Exdeath summons a ray of sky-blue light upon the fanartist, expressing his anger (**Vacuum Wave**).

"I like to think so, Mr. Void." Amanda noticed the waves flying towards her and reflect them with her tints and shades of blue from her blade (**Monochromatic Scheme**); however, she did not reflect them back to the sky. Instead, she drives the reflected blue hues back with her free left hand and her own shades of oranges glow on her sword. After transferring the blue to her sword, she quickly throws two colorless spheres at the warlock. Spinning her sword over her head to prepare position, the spheres floated around Exdeath who stood there wondering what his opponent was doing. Then, when the timing was right, the fanartist stabbed the tip of her blade to the ground and shouted, "In the conflict you go!" Then the spheres, now blue and orange, spit out rays of their corresponding colors on the warlock, resulting a satisfied vibrated interaction in Amanda's eyes (**Colorful Composition**). Releasing her blade from the ground, her stimulating contrast spell ended.

"Now, do you have a good idea what I am capable of? There's more from where that came from!" Feeling on the roll, Amanda was about to finish the warlock with another design scheme when all the sudden Exdeath teleported behind her.

The fanartist flinched with surprised, "What the-?"

"Grovel!" Exdeath summons a huge black dot that sucks the fanartist in (**Black Hole**) before she falls to the hard-grassy ground.

"No, AMANDA!" exclaimed the mime in great distress when he saw his friend no longer in his sight. His cry attracts the warlock's attention and plotted upon another black hole for Bartz.

"Your turn, wanderer. Into the VOID!" Exdeath summons up the mime's first non-stop ticket to nothingness.

But before Bartz was to suck up in pure defeat, a certain someone comes out from the hole that Exdeath summoned. Caught the mime and the warlock both by great surprise, a young woman, about Bartz's age, gracefully danced her way out from the hole. Draped in a worn-out attire containing green and tan-colored garments, she moved her lithe legs about in midair, her flowing skirt cape and braided hair following her. Her arms and legs, slender with little muscle, and covered with striped fish-net and yellow Chocobo feather tattoos. Although they looked like real accessories, the only jewelry the woman wore are bracelets and ankles that levitate around her wrists and ankles. Her beads on her belt and chest jingled about as she moves, making little sounds with every step and glide she took. As she turns, her feathers connected to her headband glided as if they were her wings, guiding her as she levitates in the air. Then, ending her short introduction, she landed a gentle dismount on the ground between her long-time enemy and friend. When landed, she slowly push herself legs with her legs and stare at the warlock for a while.

Exdeath just stood there where he now stands while watching the dancer danced, dumbfounded and somewhat in shock. Though his emotions are not well clear from his helmet, it seems logically sense when the surprised warlock shouted, "You… the magical gypsy dancer who still continues to dance about in the Void, MY Void, has come back to me!"

"Ah, my dear tree, you have not forgotten about me," the dancer said to him with a giggled smile and a sweet attempt to greet with rhyme. "And yes, it is me, Marisa, the sole survivor of your unspeakable and terrible Void who performs her never-ending movements in that realm of nothingness. Now, I am here to protect my good friend from the fated tragedy that has come before me long ago."

Bartz, who slightly getting confused, has no idea who Marisa was, but yet she knows who he is. "Wait, how did you-?" the mime begin, but then he got suddenly interrupted by Exdeath, "Bartz? Your good friend? Hehe, amusing my dear. If he was, then why had he never mention you before after all this time?"

"Well, that is for me to know and for you to find it out. You're a smart and wise tree, Exdeath. You will figure out some way or another." Marisa pose up her starting point which referred as a start of her little dance performance she wishes to share. "Now if you would please give your attention to me, for I have a little dance show for thee." Without another moment to lag, she begin her dance recital by a few jumps and turns.

"Dance with me, my winds!" Marisa's swiftly movements eventually formed her into a shiny bright tornado with her inside (**Shining Twister**). Arms stretched out and legs formed into one upside-down triangle, her makeshift but realistic twister grows. She continues to spin as she and the tornado make their way towards the warlock who cleverly responded with a pentagon-shaped holographic shield (**Mid Block**) protecting him.

"You better think again, my dear," murmured Exdeath as the gypsy dancer launched herself out of the shiny tornado when she got near to the warlock. Seconds later, the twister reached contact with the holographic shied. The tornado then begin to vanish slowly.

"There's more from where that came from, my tree!" Marisa transits from wind-spinning to fierce-aerobics. From out of nowhere, multicolored orbs were dancing beside her and a flowing green ribbon flows in her right hand. She moves again and count the steps in her mind. For every beat she counted, the enchanted ribbon slingshots a single orb at a time towards the warlock (**Magitek Zumba**). With at least four orbs bombarding the shield, it broke in a vanishing state, leaving Exdeath unprotected.

Either way, Exdeath managed to teleport himself out of the tornado's path in time before it died out. Then, he appeared behind Marisa and attack her with his own tornado with full force (**Hurricane**). "You are still powerless against it!"

Before she got time to react, the gypsy dancer immediately got trapped inside, but it seems she received little or no damage from it at all. Instead, Marisa continually turns her legs about and waving arms in a slow pace. Like a ballerina moving with organic grace, she begin to dance with the warlock's hurricane as if they were soul mates and blinded the tree-warlock with pure romantic love (**Typhoon Waltz**).

Getting annoyed by the romance, Exdeath decided to break up the relationship between the dancers by swooping his sword between them and purposely swing it upon Marisa (**Sword Dance**). When the sword swings, the gypsy dancer took her head for a swim under its blade and counter back with slow but strong kicks on the warlock's armor (**Flowing Yoga**).

"Just keep breathing," she told herself as she noticed Exdeath preparing to blast a huge ray of light in attempt to protect himself from any sudden reaction. A blinding field of energy glows before him and its magic shot straight-forward for the dancer (**Delta Attack**). Responding her quick reflexes, Marisa dodged it just in time while her winding pattern takes the bullet for her. The pressure from her wind cause the magic shot to change direction and aim for the sky instead of its intended target.

"And dance like the fearless feather in the air…" she then said to her mind.

Haven't seen that kind of power from a young woman who travels about in his Void, Exdeath became stunned by his long-time opponent's enduring capability. "How can this be?"

His confused question signals the cue for Marisa to perform her grand finale. Waltzing her way to the warlock before he can block, she, in an instantaneous pace, performed a few arms slapping and a spin kicking routine which greatly dent his armor and left the warlock dizzy and stunned. Then, she jumps in the air and continually ascend to the sky with a fast spinning twirl. Like a falling meteor entering the planet, she descends upon the warlock who tried to prepare a desperate block. It was too late for him as Marisa struck the landing with full strength upon her opponent, her feet shaped as a needle stabbed the warlock with a loud bang (**Choreography B**). By her speed and the clash between the warlock's armor and the hard unforgiving ground, her grand dance performance concludes Exdeath's defeat.

Ending her dance, Marisa noticed that Bartz was knocked-out by the spectacular performance, not moving and only focus his attention to the dancer. Switching her professional stamina to a happy mood, she applauded herself and said with a giggle, "Thank you, thank you all, for you are too kind!" She took a bow in a lady-like way; her flowing capes lie flat upon the grass and her arms spread out wide.

Upon defeat, Exdeath stumbled on the ground, panting for breath and moaned in agony. Sensing him still alive, Marisa grace her way in front of Bartz, taking precaution matters. She stopped moving and pose her defensive position in case Exdeath was to counter back.

Instead, Exdeath expressed his agony upon the gypsy dancer. He growled, "Inconceivable! It's not worth it. It is NOT worth it having to battle two warriors plus you! As always, you managed to get out from certain doom and fooled the Void's true power, and I despise you for it, Marisa! An unacceptable outcome indeed, but at least I was able to get that new warrior into the Void before you came along, an empty victory that is."

"Do you mean that young blonde girl with that strange sword that canceled the gateway to the Void?" the dancer asked.

The warlock looked at her closely. "Yes...?"

"Ah, my dear tree, I'm afraid that the girl you're referring to is no longer in your Void," Marisa then pointed out.

"What?" exclaimed the tree-warlock and the mime altogether.

"I saw her coming in and I helped her escape, for she will not face the fate I had to deal with. The only enemy you should face is either me or Bartz, but not the wonderful woman you tried to capture."

Exdeath, dumbfounded, blurted out, "If you are not so a lair, I dare you show my prisoner out about from my Void!"

"Huh, what exactly is happening here?" Bartz asked for he is as much confused as his nemesis. But now he worried of another black hole to appear before him.

"Don't you worry, Bartz, I will make sure you're safe from the warlock's ungodly attempts," Marisa assured the mime behind him.

"Huh, wait, did you know my name-?"

Ignoring the astonished Bartz for a moment, the gypsy dancer turns to Exdeath and continued the conversation. "Tell us, Exdeath, why do you attempt to trap the girl into the Void while Bartz and I are still considered as your enemies? What did she had done anything bad against you?"

"For one thing, she cancels the gateway to the Void. Also, it was the witch's plan to separate her allies and bring her certain doom like all new warriors the goddess had recruited."

"And yet, you did not expect her to get defeated that easily, right? Talk about beginner's luck."

"How should I know? Ultimecia had never told me or Kuja anything about her specifically. Any new warrior is inexperienced and scared out of her mind!"

"But this certain warrior kept on fighting like me kept on dancing in the Void," Marisa butted. "She survives just like me."

"No, she will not, the Void beckons that!"

_"Marisa," _said the fanartist in the dancer's mind. _"Enough of this torture to Exdeath. I received enough information I need. Let him return to the Void and search for me while we have another chance of getting out from The Rift. Then, we need to make a nice translation without making Bartz suspicious."_

_"Okay,"_ she replied in her mind and then talk out loud to the warlock, "Okay then, you better go into your Void and check if she is still there."

"And I will! And I'll make sure you're still in my Void you reckless dancer!"

"My dear tree, you know I am always looking forwards to it!" Marisa displays her smile as to mock him.

Exdeath no longer can handle the wits of the dancer as he teleported within the black hole and spoke out his last greeting, "I won't disappear, at least not yet… we will meet again, Marisa and Bartz..." and then, the warlock was gone out of sight for a brief respite.

With the Warrior of Chaos gone, a moment of peace filled the Castle in the Sky. Marisa turns to Bartz and helped him up. "Are you okay, Bartz?" she asked.

"I am now since I'm safe from the Void," answered the mime. "I have no idea who you are or how you know me, but I thank you for saving me."

The gypsy dancer smiled. "You're very welcome anytime! I am Marisa by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Marisa! Now, since we got that confusion cleared, where is Amanda?"

"The girl who was recently trapped in Exdeath's Void? Blonde-hair, half-dressed for battle with a smearing sword of hers?"

"Yeah, her! You said that you helped her out from the Void. Where did you left her?"

"Oh, I have her hidden behind the castle in case Exdeath was going after her, which is thank goodness, not going to happen. I will bring Amanda to you while you stay put, okay?"

"Sounds good, but wait, where will you go after this?"

"I have to return to the Void to keep the dear tree-warlock company, and to annoy him with other dance shows I've come up with just to entertain him." The dancer giggled at the thought. Marisa enjoyed annoying the warlock to the point of irritating him. She stopped giggling and asked, "In the meantime, Bartz, can you promised me something?"

"Sure, I am in your debt."

"If we were to meet again and face Exdeath together, dance with me, and we will survive from his wrath."

"What do you mean by dancing with… oh wait, I understand." Bartz realized what the dancer meant. When he met Exdeath again with her, he must show brave and courage and, meaning by dancing with Marisa, fighting along with her to victory.

"Then, you promised?"

"I promised, Marisa!" the mime swore.

"Splendid! Now, I must fetch your friend. Until next time, my dear mime in blue." With a small kiss on Bartz's forehead signaling a goodbye, Marisa gracefully danced her way around the corner, and with a quick spin-turn, she disappears from sight.

The mime waited until he gets to the point of cannot helping his curiosity. To settle it, Bartz followed the dancer to the corner. When he peeked from it, he no longer saw the dancing Marisa but rather the unharmed Amanda coming out from the castle's entrance.

"Bartz! You're alright, thank goodness!" the fanartist exclaimed as she noticed and ran towards him.

Mirroring the same action, the mime ran to her and hug her. Bartz is now filled with huge relief knowing that she was truly alright. "And thank goodness you are alright too! Marisa was true to her word!"

"Huh? Who's Marisa?" the fanartist asked though she already knows, but she pretends she doesn't for the sake of keeping her plan a secret.

"Oh, she's a dancer who saves you from the Void. She's in green and brown clothing; golden feathers around her head, has a great interesting way in dancing…"

Amanda pretended to realize. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "That must be her that saves me, and I thank her for it. Although, I'm not sure how she got into this war cycle, but I felt relieved knowing that she's our side, or otherwise she wouldn't have saved both of us.

"Perhaps she's a new Warrior of Cosmos we had no idea about," the mime suggested. "If that's the case, then the goddess's efforts in the Ceasefire were not in vain after all. Thank Gaia for that!" Bartz revealed his joyful bliss after that last thought.

_"Great job, Marisa," _Amanda said to the dancer in her mind. "_He still has no idea about me and you. "But he and the rest of the warriors will find out the truth."_

_"Like you promised, Miss Amanda?" _assured Marisa.

_"I tend to keep it, my graceful JTC. Just as long you won't bring upon a troublesome headache as you fancy a dance."_

_"Alright dear, I'll take it easy." _The gypsy dancer performs her stretching exercises while resting from her grand dancing show, giving Amanda full focus on the current hand.

Ending his moment of blissful relief, Bartz started, "Anyways, when we were dreadfully interrupted, I remembered something about those pathways."

The fanartist's eyes widen with excitement, and somewhat glad to have the subject changed. "You know which portal to go to?"

"Wait, I still need time, but I am close. Let me explore in this certain area one more time and then I'll come up with a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan, my man," Amanda giggled.

"Huh, Marisa laughed exactly like that…" Bartz observed.

"So does she?" the fanartist quickly said before any slippage slipped off from her mouth.

"Yeah, I believe so. I hope I will see her again."

_You will, no doubt,_ Amanda said to herself.

_"I'll be waiting for that moment to come!" _said the gypsy dancer happily in her mind.

The duo said not another word as they continued to walk about on the Castle in the Sky. Growing tired of walking, they decided to go on the top floor of the castle and scanned the area from there.

While Bartz scanned his eyes over the distorted skies and the floating platforms, Amanda replays the words of Exdeath in her mind as to distract herself away from Marisa's dances. Not being rude or anything, but she needs to understand about Ultimecia's trapping scheme now she learns new information behind the fated separation. This would take a while for her to understand, but she will find out the truth soon enough.

* * *

**End of Part II, Chapter 3**

**Amanda: Ha, did I promised you the things I've mentioned earlier? Yeah, this is one of my favorite chapters because I get to threat Bartz a little with his gay-crush. Thank you yaoi fanarts and fan fics for your inspiration, you made my life complete. **

**So, please, please leave behind your review and your thoughts on Marisa or anything about the chapter or overall story. Your support is always appreciated and means much to me!**

**Dragonite and Klee are still on vacation in case you're wondering what's happened to them.**


	9. Part II Chapter 4

**Amanda: Hello all again! What? Still no reviews?! I know some of you are still reading and think this is getting boring or had no knowledge of my OCs and their purpose of the story's plot. I understand since I'm getting the ideas down on paper. But I am making a point of what Final Fantasy Dissidia is a great example of juxtaposition and using my Juxtaposition Theory I will apply the connections and allusions in this story!**

**Dragonite: *enters the room* Amanda, are you talking to yourself again?**

**Amanda: Drag! You're here! Have you caught up with the excitement and conflict?**

**Dragonite: Can't believe I've missed one of your JTC battles. But this time, I won't!**

**Amanda: Good, because in the next two chapters from now, you'll meet another one.**

**Dragonite: *now excited* Really?!**

**Amanda: Just say the disclaimer and we'll resume!**

**Dragonite: Alright...**

***to readers* Dear Readers, while you read my guardian's first ever long-planned fan fiction, please keep in mind that she never, or never tried, claimed all Final Fantasy characters or the concept and creation of Final Fantasy Dissidia. Those belong respectively to the Square Enix Company who brought her great inspiration of doing this fan fiction. However, her story timelines, plot and original characters (aka OCs) respectively belong to her for she creates them in order to strengthen her ideal theory.**

**Amanda: It's good to have you back, Drag. :)**

* * *

Final Fantasy Dissidia 014: Juxtaposition Theory

Part II: The Certain Fate Repeated

Chapter 4: To the Crystal World They Go

* * *

A couple of hours passed after the fighting duo's victory over a tree-warlock hybrid, and another successful JTC encounter. Amanda takes a glance at where Exdeath recently disappears from, flashbacking the moment seeing the Void lover going in a black hole away from reality. Then, she recalls her first experience of being in the Void herself. She thought that she won't have survived as Marisa said so, but gratefully the gypsy dancer took control of her quickly before the fanartist drove deeper into nothingness. She thanked her again in her mind, but Marisa is too busy dancing about in her subconscious. Why is that with those swinging kicks and waving arms? Is Amanda having a bad case of a song worm that plays one of her favorite songs over and over again? Whatever the case, it seems that the dancer will never take a break.

Zoning out from the current trouble that bothers her, the fanartist climbs back on the very top castle floor where Bartz glances over to recall the paths he once taken. While the mime tries to ring some bells of memory, Amanda looks around The Rift. She saw the queer sky painted with very unusual colored clouds that displays three certain landscapes, a forestry forest, a sandy desert, and a probably haunted cave. She had heard of a brown cloud before, which conceives when those infrared radiation rays got trapped within the atmosphere, toasting the cloud above them as if it were a marshmallow. She was familiar to cloud formations in her own world. But when in a fragment of Bartz's home-world, specifically The Castle in the Sky, the clouds here formed in an abnormal manner; a stranger phenomenon than the brown clouds. Each of the huge clouds bordered with a smoggy dark-violet hue, similar to one of Amanda's colored enchantments. Within the painted cloud's diameter there was some kind of a realistic scenery, like that green-barked forest the fanartist was looking at now. She could've made herself believe that she saw a floating painting in the sky. That scenery was so realistic enough that she might go into another world of forest instead of Dissidia. Even if she really wants to find out if she can, there are still working to be done. In the meantime, with that Chaos Warrior gone, it is now easy to keep the peace for The Rift.

Amanda politely interrupts Bartz's exploring process. "So, according to that warlock's maze, which black portal do we go into? The one that would lead us to Squall and Zidane that is."

"Hold on, Amanda, I might remember this pattern already. This is all to familiar…"

"Take the time you need."

The memory of Exdeath's spillage of his part of the planned traps still lurks within the warriors' minds. Thankfully from that information, Amanda and Bartz set their focus on finding Zidane and Squall, who are probably at the moment, in a middle of manikin-sweeping and soon befallen into the hands of their respective enemies. The very Chaos Warrior responsible of setting up the unavoidable traps upon her and her friends was now clear to Amanda, though she begin to second guess herself.

Originally, Exdeath was the likely candidate for that situation; and the best educated suspect since he has a certain way with Voids. Although that assumption would make sense in Bartz's part, Amanda cannot support it with Zidane's and Squall's; both of them are not respectful enemies to that warlock, only Bartz is. So, it made logical sense that Exdeath would do this upon the wanderer rather than the warriors that are not concerning him much, as in, he really don't care about his rival's allies.

If that's really the case, and the fanartist was very certain about it, then why would Exdeath trapped the monkey-boy and the gun-swordsman into his grasp, including herself? Amanda quickly assume that Exdeath did not work alone; he allied with Ultimecia and Kuja to execute the trapping scheme and just helped them giving a head start of their revenge. In a short conclusion, the warlock could've been working with… But why would he… If she-

"Ha, now I got it!" The brown-haired mime halted Amanda's train of thoughts as he suddenly clapped his hands with delight. "We just need to dash off from that platform right there, at the bottom right corner under the forest scenery, and dived into the sky where a portal will eventually appear. Then, when we reach that portal, it will lead us to the Crystal World where we will hopefully find Zidane."

_"Yes, yes, I absolutely agree!"_ The fanartist feel Marisa's emotions as she danced around happily, which tells her without asking that this is the way she wanted to go. _"Also, I heard the singing voice from the direction Bartz was mentioning. We should go with courage, Amanda. I want to meet the owner of that breathtaking and moving voice, my future muse." _

Oh, then it was not a song worm that bothers her ears, nor did Marisa dance around her mind on purpose just to give her a major headache. Instead, Amanda actually does hear the music, the kind that slur the words with passion and beauty and sings like an angelic lullaby. Marisa responds to it in dance form, specifically the waltz which eased the fanartist's tension.

"Bartz? Do you hear any music?" After sight-seeing The Rift, Amanda asked the mime if she and the gypsy dancer are not the only one who witness the music.

"What music?" asked the confused mime, but soon, he heard it as he opened his ears.

"Oh yeah, I can hear it," he then said. "In fact, I think it is coming from the direction I was referring to."

_"We must follow it!" _Marisa said excitedly. Her sudden movement in dancing was a little too much for the fanartist to handle. Amanda asked the gypsy dancer kindly in her mind to calm down, and then she took her attention to the platform Bartz was blubbering about.

The gray-colored cubic-shaped brick platform literally floats in the air. Looking at it long enough makes Amanda's stomach tickle a combo of nervous and excitement. The thought of jumping off the platform and fall into a portal made the fanartist feel uneasy. She stands still, immobile, and cast a thousand-yard stare at the platform.

Bartz noticed his friend's discomfort. "Something's wrong, Amanda?" he asked her.

Amanda breaks her stare and looked at the mime. "Nothing, except for the thought of jumping and fallen into the sky at the same time. I am not so much of a stunt devil."

"No worries, I got your back," Bartz assure her as he escorts the fanartist to the platform. "And the ride is completely safe from my experience."

_"Remember when I danced in the air and I have never fallen that sudden, no matter how powerful the warlock was?" _Marisa said to her hostess as she recalls her battle with her oppositional warrior. _"That is so because I kept on dancing, kept on believing that I will survive the fall. So, as you fall in the sky, believe that you will go to the Crystal World and find Zidane and Squall and save the harmonious balance of good and evil."_

Hearing the meaningful words that relates to her true plan made Amanda felt much relief. She mentally said back, _"You're right, Marisa. I need to believe in myself."_

The fanartist took an easy big breath, hold on Bartz's hand, and then said, "Alright then Bartz, let's follow that voice!"

"Alright! To the portal, and the Crystal World we go!"

With a count to three, the fanartist and the mime jumped off from the platform and dived into the depths. Suddenly, like Bartz had said, a black portal appeared before them, and it suck them in and disappear out of sight. With the two Cosmos Warriors gone, The Rift became filled with sudden peace once again.

* * *

If Amanda wanted to make a visual connection of her current experience with something she had experienced before, she would said a ride in a black portal between worlds felt like a waterslide in a national water park. When there's a slight turn, the fanartist would slide up either on the right or left while the mime slides along with her. There was no water, but Amanda felt the constellation of shiny bright stars sliding past by and even through her. She wanted to close her eyes but continues to keep her bravery streak by keeping them open. Besides, their surroundings are captiously beautiful; there was no possible way for Amanda's eyes to escape from them. The velocity of their ride gained strength as seconds rode by, and soon they can see the stars transiting into bright straight lines.

"We're almost there. Hold on!" said Bartz as a cue that they are close to arrive.

Amanda holds the mime's hands more tight and never letting go until she knows that she is safe. Then, a bright light shines upon them, making them blind for only a few seconds, and then, in a drastic manner, they landed themselves upon something hard and rough. Bartz took most of the impact while Amanda unintentionally use his body as a safety pillow. She gained her conscious quickly before the mime and stood up letting him to recover.

"Oh crud," the mime moaned. "I totally forgot this Crystal World really has some crystals that act like roughed platforms! And I also forgot to tell you that we should not _dive_ into portals because of the extra damage that will leave behind us, especially if we happened to land upon the non-crystal ones. I'm sorry I didn't warn you Amanda, it was my fault and…" Bartz didn't hear a reply which slightly paranoids him.

"Amanda?" He asked while locating her, and then, "Whew! You're still there. I thought I lost you again! You know, you should really need to stop running away from me and…Amanda?"

Still no reply from the fanartist. Bartz saw her standing still with her head still mobile, scanning around in her new surroundings. The mime decided to wait for the conclusion of his friend's flashback moment while he enjoys a refreshing new drink from a potion bottle.

During her observation, Amanda thought she entered in a world where everything is in some sort of color scheme. As a color nerd and her experiences with colors, she noticed the tints of oranges and shades of violets that colored the crystals in this world. However, from the fanartist's sense of design, there was no way that those two colors, although sounded opposite, could follow a simple complementary scheme. Unless she convinced whether the orange consists of yellow or violet with blue…

No, wait a minute. It seems as Amanda examined closer to the orange-crystal ground upon her, she found a hint of yellow within the orange. Then, swiftly changed her point of view upon the pillar-like violet crystals, she predicts the violet is not in its exact hue. However, her hypothesis got busted since no tint or shade of blue was present. But she could've swear that she saw some indigo, which is a darkly saturated blue, a certain blue she likes.

Disappointed, the fanartist glazed upon the red violet-tinted fog that floated about in the air, over the lightly red orange-colored hexagon platforms. That observation changed her outlook. Seeing a hint of red made her realized that the Crystal World had followed in an analogus color scheme, not complementary. Colors ranging from violet to yellow-orange work together in harmony and made this place such as peaceful world, probably even more peaceful than the Dissidia Fields and The Rift combined. That was the good news, but the bad news the peace will soon be broken, and she and her mime will soon be battling manikins again like always. But in the meantime, Amanda took the moment to spellbound herself in a well-balanced secrecy. The Crystal World, a fragment from Zidane's home-world, is a great example of a balanced composition she envisioned.

"Oh gods, this is beautiful," she said after a long silence moment of observing.

Bartz took her words as his cue to talk to Amanda. He started with an icebreaker, "What is beautiful? The singing voice or the place that we recently teleported into?"

"I meant the setting, yes, this place," answered the fanartist. "If you were a serious artist and knowledgeable of colors, then you would understand why I stand still and observe the Crystal World deeply."

"Should I _want_ to know?" asked Bartz, taking a chance of making himself more confused as he already is.

"I'll explain to you later. In the meantime, is the music still playing?" Amanda shifted her gears from artist viewer into music listener as she tries to relocate the singing voice.

"I can still hear it," the mime said, "And it's getting louder now than before."

"Then we are getting closer to Zidane, and possibly his brother Kuja, which is highly likely. I won't be surprised if that's the case."

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Because Bartz, it is just plain obvious. Why would you think that Exdeath and the witch tries to separate us? Sure, they can try to do that repeatable times and scare us that badly. But when they think that we will bow down to their feet and kiss them, then they have another thing coming." She summons her Charcoal Blade, and then said, "C'mon, let's go find our monkey-friend."

Not saying another word, Amanda works her legs to motion, getting rid of the numbness from the portal riding and art observing. Bartz followed her, doing the same thing but with fast speed. Being next to her, he'll be sure to never leave from her sight ever again. They continued to walk on the yellow-orange crystal platforms when all the sudden they encountered a pair of blue lighted pale manikins; one with a tail and a sword in each hand, and another in graceful garments and a feather on its head.

"Capricious Thief and Reaper, six o'clock," said Amanda. Of course, the fanartist shows no surprised reaction from that encounter. In fact, the manikins encounters instantly became second-nature to her.

"Why so much manikins that copies our friends and enemies?" asked Bartz as he summons for his Brave Blade, being brave this time. "That's the whole point, isn't it? Every time the war starts, they appear in big numbers although they are weak in level-"

The mime stopped himself to realize the manikins' current status. "Sweet Cosmos!" he exclaimed. "They are really weak in level!"

"Once again, why am I not so surprised?"

The fanartist didn't wait for an answer nor did she ever expected the mime to respond back. Instead, she focus on her target, the Capricious Reaper, as she charged towards it.

Before the manikin had time to respond, Amanda immediately blinds it with a smoggy graphite smoke directly at its eyes (**Smears from Graphite**). Just in time before the attack landed upon it, the rip-off reaper summons a circle of five flaming orbs that surrounds Amanda (**Remote Flare**).

"Differentiate!" Just when the orbs self-destruct, the fanartist cancels the spell with a spin attack that spits out an aura of bright blues (**Complementary Scheme**), then she somehow collects the flames' warm colors by her blade's sucking attraction. Soon the Charcoal Blade was flaming with reds and oranges, and then she delivers the final blow by slashing continuously upon the manikin (**Colorful Composition**). With the blowing stab at the chest, the Capricious Reaper burned into nothingness and disappears from sight.

_Ah, this world somehow inspired me_, Amanda thought to herself. _Otherwise, I would have not figure out that colorful combo_.

Meanwhile, in consequence of not paying attention, Bartz landed himself into trouble as a Zidane-copycat attack him with a few sword swings and launched the mime into the air. It followed him closer and summons a brightly rune which it explodes in front of him, taking damage upon its trespasser (**Free Energy**). Was blind at the moment, but Bartz can now see clearly that he must counter back, and he did so by spinning to his opponent with his mimic Mage Mashers. Then with full force, stomps on the monkey clone with Tidus' Brotherhood and literally shock the opponent with a quick thunderstorm (**Storm Shot**).

"Goal!" Bartz then shouted when his attack successfully hit he Capricious Thief. The manikin knocked itself from the shot but never gave up the fight. Still in the air, it strikes back with a swift move that caught Bartz by sudden surprise. It attacks with a few shish-slash of its swords and knocks him away with a quick force (**Swift Attack**).

In a few minutes time, Bartz grows weary from the fight almost to the point of getting defeated. He heard Amanda shouting to him.

"Bartz, link your Holy to your Flare!" she said from across the battlefield. "The Flare's red-orange hue will create a reaction that will unsettle the manikin's indigo color, according to the complementary color scheme! There will be so much interaction between the opposing colors that the manikin will no longer take it anymore! Torture it with fire!"

Despite of his lack of awareness of such color schemes, the mime went along with the fanartist's suggestion as only hope to end the battle.

"Here!" As the Capricious Thief approaches, Bartz shoots out a few light balls that flows towards the opponent (**Holy**), then he immediately summons three streams containing hot fire after the balls (**Flare**).

"Scorch and detonate!" the mime shouted. The manikin got trapped without any hope of escaping, and as Amanda would have expected, it became overwhelmed by the bright red-orange flames as those burn it alive. After the bonfire extinguished the manikin, Bartz gain victory for the harmonious goddess.

The mime settled himself upon the crystal ground, astonished by the outcome of that attack. His friend was right, and it was cool for him to witness how different forces react, especially the costumed ones, and that motivates him to learn more about the fanartist.

"Whew, what a rush!" he exclaimed after gaining his breath.

"Good job out there," said Amanda, clapping her hands. "By the way, remember that we were frozen in time? I was about to tell you to link your Holy to your Flare spell when you battled that kind of manikin."

"Now I get it, because somehow, that manikin cannot handle those bright reds and oranges because its entire body is blue," Bartz said to understand himself. "It's like a cold-loving person who cannot stand a heat for long as a hot-loving person cannot handle the cold. Which therefore applied to one of your color schemes you mentioned."

"Exactly! And great example you got there. I hope that gives you an idea of what I'm capable of."

"Your fighting style is unique like ours," the mime pointed out. "It will take a while for me to understand, but I am excitedly looking forward to learn more from you! You are quite amazing!"

Amanda couldn't help but to smile. "I'm looking forwards to share as well. But we now have a mission to fulfill. Let's get a move one."

Concluding the final manikin fight, the fighting victorious duo went further into the Crystal World with the singing voice as their guide and with hopes of finding Zidane.

* * *

**End of Part II, Chapter 4**

**Amanda: Okay Drag, stop singing verses from Mary Poppins and Brentalfloss!**

**Dragonite: Sorry, couldn't resist! So, when will I meet this lovely JTC you've been talking about?**

**Amanda: In the next chapter.**

**Dragonite: Aw man! D:**

**Amanda: Have patience, my dear music friend.**

***to readers* So, yep, stay tuned for more adventures and conflicts coming soon. Please review and leave behind any comments and suggestions and I will mention them in the next chapter. Have a great rest of the weekend! :D **


	10. Part II Chapter 5

**Amanda: Good morning all readers and viewers! I hope you are having a great weekend so far, and I also hope you got special plans for your father or your important male-figure in your life for Father's Day (which for me, not mostly; my father's away for a trip, but I will make him something as a belated-present). Now, before Dragonite comes here to irrarting me again, like she always do when she became impatient, some reviews must be mentioned...**

**Starlight AT! It's great to hear from you again, including Marta and now Hikari! Yay, the more the merrier! You got some comments in which I will like to point out in a short-summary though it might be long (which I hope it's not).**

**First off, I will admit that Exdeath and Kuja sound a bit out of their character (I tried my best!), but you got to keep in mind that the only reason they allied with Ultimecia so that they can get to their respective enemies and return back where they left off from the last cycle. That explains the Part II's title "The Certain Fate Repeated", because the 589 group got separated again, and this time, my twin sister is involved! At least it was not boring and spamming. **

**Also to keep in mind: the only Warriors of Chaos who are definitely "aware" of my twin sister's abilities are Garland, the Emperor (aka Mateus), Ultimecia, Sephiroth (which that will be explained at the end of Part III when I get that far), and of course, Chaos. So yes, Hikari, the dark knight did acknowledge his experience battling her to the villains, but not all of them, only to the high-ranked villains, who are Mateus and Ultimecia at this point. The time witch adds that through her spying mission as a head-chef (see Part I, Chap 4), she learned that the new warrior was to travel with the 589 group. She get the tree-warlock and the genome mage to help her execute the separation plot. I wasn't sure why I decided that Ultimecia didn't bother to tell Exdeath or Kuja more about the warrior, including her "summoning" abilities. But then I thought I liked to show some elements of surprise just to keep the story more fun and interesting. **

**Yes, Bartz is still, no matter how much bravery he contains in his heart, a Running-Away-From-Danger-Man, and I still love him. He better be brave for Marisa when she returns to his side. I agree, Marta, dancers lack of defenses and weapons, but her high levels of luck counterfeits her weakness and explains why she persists surviving the tree-warlock's Void. **

**I'm thinking of going back to the Crystal World again, and yes Hikari, it is that beautiful. So beautiful I would stay here for a day just to sketch some crystals they got there. But then the manikins would come to break away my moment of peace. Yep, manikins are super annoying and pains in the asses. Luckily there're weaker leveled clones there, but as time progress, I feared that my twin-sister will be challenged by more perhaps stronger manikins when the group reaches for the castle...**

**But no more spoilers here from now on! Where is Dragonite at this time of hour?!**

***door opened, enter Dragonite with breakfast and cups of coffee***

**Dragonite: Sorry I'm late; I finally got breakfast for my talented and artistic guardian! Did I miss another JTC encounter?**

**Amanda: Actually, I was about to continue the story immediately after you said the disclaimer.**

**Dragonite: Again?**

**Amanda: Unless you want to meet the musical-inspiring JTC who sings compassionately from her heart-**

**Dragonite: *suddenly got excited* Musical?! **

***to readers* Dear Readers, while you read my guardian's first ever long-planned fan fiction, please keep in mind that she never, or never tried, claimed all Final Fantasy characters or the concept and creation of Final Fantasy Dissidia. Those belong respectively to the Square Enix Company who brought her great inspiration of doing this fan fiction. However, her story timelines, plot and original characters (aka OCs) respectively belong to her for she creates them in order to strengthen her ideal theory.**

**Amanda: Well, that got her attention... **

* * *

Final Fantasy Dissidia 014: Juxtaposition Theory

Part II: The Certain Fate Repeated

Chapter 5: New Members of the Cast and a Grand Musical Performance

* * *

"…and that is how I was able to defeat the manikins based on my favorite color schemes and other artistic elements."

During their walks in the Crystal World, Amanda concluded her explanation to Bartz about how she fights and applies her recent art-related experiences to the battlefield, including discussing her most used color schemes, like the Complementary Scheme she used on the Kuja-manikin, and how her love of charcoal gives her quite an advantage of gaining evasion and strength. The mime, although burning up questions in his mind, control his confusion and kept an open mind during the lecture.

"Do you have any questions?" the fanartist expects the mime to shoot out some.

"Actually yes, how did Cecil react when you fought him?" asked Bartz with sudden curiosity.

"How did Cecil reacted…" The mime's question recalls Amanda a memory of those demonstrating lessons the paladin provided her, along remembering a weekly battle round she and he engaged.

"Well," she then spoke. "After our sparring, he asked me some concerning questions. One of them was do I have a transformation ability, and another was am I a Red Mage who fights physically and casts spells magically, almost at the same time. He was right about me being a Red Mage, since my physical and magical strengths coexist in my abilities. I use my hand to draw stuff, that's physical. And my mind would attempt to imagine how my drawn objects would come to life, that's magic. However, he was wrong about me having a transform ability unless he was referring to my color shifts from pastels and charcoals…"

"Oh." was all Bartz replied.

Actually, the fanartist lied to herself on the last thought. She does have a transform ability due to her ability of cosplaying as her JTCs and with the inspiring guide that is her ideal Juxtaposition Theory, but she will not tell Bartz or any of the Cosmos Warriors yet. That time will come, and she promised Krystal that.

Now, as she thinks more about it, Amanda will have no choice when they reached to the genome brothers and their repeated conflict. Soon later, she will have the tell the mime about her next...

She shakes the unnecessary worried thought out from her head and finished her answer to the mime. "Yep, that's how the paladin reacted. At least he never judged a book by its cover. More questions for me?"

"Is that how you start the show? You hardly broke a leg…" a cold but elegant voice boomed the fanartist's ear-drums.

"I beg your pardon?" Amanda asked Bartz, confused.

"What? I didn't say anything," assured the mime when he earned a concerning look from his comrade. "I think it's coming from there," he pointed.

The duo looked straight at the crystal platform where the disturbance came from. There was a yellow-orange oddly shaped crystal that floats about in the air within the violet circle which continually rotates. On the platform in front of it holds Zidane in his fighting-mode, his pair of Mage Mashers swing about in his hands. As the fanartist expected earlier, the monkey-boy continues battling his genome brother with a few rumble rushes and a couple of tidal flames. Kuja, a sliverette dressed in flowing violet-lavender garments, levitating slightly and never touching the ground, summoned a few spells that would trapped Zidane even more.

The singing voice that Amanda and Bartz heard almost all day grows more loudly with such intensity and tone. The fanartist now recognized the song and she recalls that one of her JTC warriors, who represents the conflict between the genome brothers, had guided them to this place and time. _Now it's made sense to me,_ she thought to herself,_ the Demon of Life wants us to go there. Now I had to return the favor. _

"You're not getting away, Kuja!" shouted Zidane as he chase him with his mashers which they glow in an aura-enchanted bright red-violet and spins his way to his target without fail **(Grand Lethal)**.

Gathering speed and buying time, Amanda grabbed Bartz by the hand and make for the nearest violet crystal pillar close to them, hiding from sight. She loathes of running away, but she must make some mental preparations before she intervene the fight between the genome brothers. Also, she needs to tell Bartz about her plan before the mime fall himself into confusion. _The time is now, _she concluded, _they will all find out eventually and I will begin with the mime_.

"Amanda, we got to help Zidane," said Bartz, almost to the point of distress.

"And we will," the fanartist assured him. She took a big breath and then said, "Okay, here's the plan: You recalled of seeing Marisa, the gypsy dancer, while Exdeath fought us in battle, right?"

"Huh yeah, but what she's had to do with this situation right now?"

"Bartz, I have a confession to make: I _was_ that gypsy dancer."

The mime just stared at her with dumbfoundness. "Wait, what?"

"Just listen to me," Amanda spilled the beans. "Apparently, when I fight a real Chaos Warrior, someone within me will have this sudden urge to get out from my mind, my subconscious, and fight that warrior to attempt to resolve the conflict. It happened the same way when I battled Garland, and the warrior within me saved my life. That parallels how Marisa saved me from the Void and protects you from the warlock. Now, you're going to meet someone new."

"Really, I- I don't understand…"

"Do you learn things visually?" the fanartist then asked.

"Yeah, I can learn things visually." Bartz answered, with still astonishement.

"Sweet! In that case, just stay here behind this crystal pillar, and watch me." With that, Amanda quietly climbed up the crystal pillar and stays put while watching the fight below, waiting for the right cue to appear. Meanwhile, Bartz obeyed his friend, and likewise, watch Zidane fight his genome brother.

Zidane was about to land his final blow upon his brother, but Kuja caught him by surprise with his holy orbs surrounding him.

"There, now!" With a loud snap from his fingertips, his holy orbs cast a large flare on the monkey-boy and fire him back from where he started **(Snatch Blow)**, canceling his landfall.

"Oh Zidane, I'm very disappointed…" Kuja pause his casting round of spells when most of them did the job he wanted. The sliverette mage remained floated above the yellow-orange platform as he continues his line, "I was looking forward to hear your monologue of despair. How awful you forgotten your cue."

"Why should I talk to myself about my despair? What do I have anything to say about that?" asked Zidane, weary from the spells that bombarded him so.

"Look around you," the mage waved his arms to show the world that they are in. "There are no friends or allies here to help you. You are alone once again, helpless and weak before me. I think this is your cue to say your part in this drama tragedy."

_"And I think this is my cue to intervene my brothers' fight," _said the songful female voice inside of Amanda's mind who guided them all this time to lend them here. "_I must express my monologue of concern." _

_"Your time of cue is not too far, Tyra Arisa," _the fanartist mentally replied to her. "_But allow me to exchange my words with Kuja before you began your act." _

_"I shall be patient and vigilant for your signal," _Tyra replied._ "Until then, my hostess who appreciates such beautiful music, let my songful words guide you through your performance." _

_"I thank you for that, by the way. I won't make you wait for long."_ Amanda kept that promise. She only waited for a few seconds before Kuja finished his final words.

"Shall my grand entry be spectacle…" the fanartist shouted in his inner-actress voice as she jumped from the pillar's peak, charging her charcoal magic. She then descends to the platform and reached contact on its surface.

"And capture my audience's attention with a bang!" When she landed, she made a shaken earthquake upon the crystal platform while she spins her blade around her. The blade slide the ground with such friction that it causes the charcoal dust to launch out from the ground and bring its impact upon the two genome brothers (**Smeared Charcoal**).

Zidane somehow saw that coming and immediately in a kink of timing dodged the smoke, and hid behind the crystal pillar where the mime was hiding.

"Bartz, sweet mother of Gaia you're okay, and the lady too!" exclaimed the monkey-boy when he hugged his friend and quickly let go. "We got to help her and-"

"No, Zidane," the mime got hold of the monkey's arm and make him stay put. "Stay here and let Amanda battle your brother."

The mime thought he was the only Cosmos Warrior who has confusion painted all over his face, but it seems that Zidane shared the same style. "Wait, why?" he asked.

"You will see," the mime assured him as he peeks from the pillar. Zidane did the same, both curious and worried about their lady-friend.

Kuja, without any expectancy of a counterattack, took most of the fanartist's smear and temporary become blind. With extra time given, Amanda uses them to figure out some color weaknesses she can use against the feathered mage. Based on the colors on Kuja's fashion; plum violets, golden yellows embroidered his vest, flowing white-lavender sleeves, and a white-blue feather on his head, the garments hinted Amanda to perform a simple warm colored analogous scheme, just like how the Crystal World colored. Not only so because it counterfeits the fashion but also conflicts the mage's cold brittle personality.

_Just like the manikin in indigo I've faced earlier, but only the real deal_, she said in her mind.

"How dare you to interrupt me," Kuja argued when he gained sight of the fanartist. "I was in the middle of my performance-" He stopped suddenly and took a great look at Amanda, recognizing the features. "Oh, you're the new member of the cast," he then said as he landed upon the platform.

"I'm glad you recognized me, Kuja," the fanartist said. "Yes, I am recently a new Warrior of Cosmos. Your sudden reaction surprised me that Garland hadn't told you about me, or even Exdeath or Ultimeica for that manner. Such allies you have."

"My dear, we are well aware. We haven't got a name of you or what you're capable of. Although, I did hear bad reviews of you, being an inexperienced warrior and all."

"Well then, do you perhaps happen to have an audition opening so I can try to redeem myself?" Amanda posed her battle mode, sticking her Charcoal Blade in front of her, ready to fight. "I promised you, pretty boy, you'll have one hell of a ride."

With all frankness, Kuja has no such interested of the new warrior nor did he ever cared. Nevertheless, the small mage will battle her, and get her out-of-the-way so he can resume his play with the monkey-boy.

"Show me what you got, my dear," he replied.

"Start me," the fanartist insisted.

"With most pleasure. Watch this!" After that final phrase, Kuja immediately summoned a serious of bright energy orbs upon Amanda while at the same time, he rises in the air and continued to summon more (**Strike Energy**). As the orbs around him swing about, the fanartist apply her short observations, putting them to the test. "Lovely, no?" he smirked a smile while watching her reaction to the orbs.

"_Get ready, Tyra,"_ Amanda mentally said to her JTC.

"Interesting... Familiar hues combined," With her Charcoal Blade, she reflect some of the orbs to gain elbow room, and then charged her blade with bright red-orange and yellow hues and, like a pencil, sketch a line in an air (**Analogous Scheme**). The mage levitates over where he stand, watching the girl drawing bright lines forming into an asterisk star.

"What she is doing? Not waiting to find out." Kuja summoned holy orbs around him and cast them around her again (**Snatch Blow**). "Come on, dear, dance with me." Amanda noticed the orbs coming at her and attempted a successful dodge away from them.

"Harmonize, with discord!" Then, with the fanartist sword's sudden stab to the ground when she lands, the bright star she sketched launched itself immediately upon Kuja and burns him with such intensity and pure strength (**Colorful Theory**). The warm colors from the star conflicts the mage's cold-blooded personality that he stunned, grounded to the platform, and cancels his spells, trying to regain back his strength.

"Argh! What in the name of Terra is this magic?!" the sliverette mage blurted out.

This is now the time for Amanda cue change. She wasted no time as she mentally shouted, _"Now Tyra, the Demon of Life and Genome Sister of Kuja and Zidane, take over!" _

As perfectly on cue, the golden almond-shaped crystal transitionally appears within Amanda as she dramatically collapses to the ground. The aura of the Garnet Eye glows brightly like the star and swallowed the fanartist in. In a gracefully manner, the crystal slowly spit out another young woman.

Both Bartz and Zidane gasped in surprise as they witness the transition, but dared not to attempt interrupting the process.

"She's gorgeous! Who is that breathtaking woman?" asked the mime while he blushed his face with attraction.

"No," the monkey-boy couldn't believed his eyes. "This can't be..."

Tyra Arisa, out of the crystal, presents herself with such beauty and flowing garments similar to Kuja's, only in different oppositional colors. Instead of white lavender violet, her long flowing sleeves colored in a dark velvet red, which descends from black to that hue, and behind her hips follows a bright red cape with golden jewelry accents. What's physically makes Tyra oppositional from her brother is her red-velvet hair; the hair frames her face with side bangs that almost resembles as feathers, and behind her head a long red feather hidden within the hair but still visible to see. For some people who would know her would call her a modern pirate queen. Tyra's left eye was covered with a decorate eye-patch, and although she looks femininity pretty, her porcelain face scarred with a couple of cuts. But she's not like any other traditional pirate that loot gold and treasure. No, Tyra is a kind of pirate, a demonic pirate that is, who steals Death's chances of gaining another soul in repayment of her sudden death experience. And unlike any pirate, she sings like a graceful opera singer as she appears herself before her brother, who recovers from his moment of being blind by the pastel dust.

"Kuja, my dear brother," she speaks in a songlike voice to Kuja, who instantly looks at his new opponent who somehow knows him. "Why must our father continue to control you like a puppet?"

"Who are you, and how did you know me?" Kuja demanded.

"Don't you recognize me, Kuja? I've ever been longing to see you my dear brother. I'm your sister, separated from you and Zidane by the fate that our father fallen upon us, and controlled us as if we were his slaves. He has no love for his children, only hate and treated us like property. Because of him, I became so sinful and lustful that I almost died from a dramatic situation that would have cost me my life. But I have realized the error of my ways and survived with a second chance in my grasp. Now, allow me to save you from the certain fate, and avoid what is come to you before it's all too late."

The small mage, though surprised and now remembered his sister, shows no amusement with this little dialogue. "I do not need your help Tyra, and I had already accepted my fate that is. No matter how you tried, you can never-"

"The fate you are referring to is not what I mean…"

Tyra seriously starts to sing and ascends her sound as she continues, "the fate I mean is what will occur, if you continued to serve under our father and under the god of discord. Like me you will realize the main error of your ways and come forgivingly to the light…"

Then, when she sings again, a shot of sounding waves force out her mouth and swam through the mage.

"For this is the night…" Another wave shot and surrounds Kuja.

"When we will reunite…" Another one shoots out likewise, then finally,

"As one!"

As Tyra holds out that last beginning note with pure force, the waves create a chilling and forceful vibration that shook the mage with such astonishment his ears bleed from the sounding waves (**Force Vibration**).

After experiencing the first attack, Kuja knew that fighting back is his cue. When he shook up the musical vibration that still rings in his ears, the sliverette floated back up and summons a collection of bright shiny rings toward his sister one ring at the time (**Ring Holy**).

"Now listen…" Tyra continually sings as she shot a bright garnet ray of fire against one of the holy rings and reflect it (**Garnet Flames**).

"My dear brother…" Another flame shot out from her hand, canceling the upcoming ring attack.

"I know that you are brave to accept your fate…" She summons a trio of garnet flames to tackle away the other three rings. While Kuja continues to sling the rings defensively, the pirate singer persists on.

"But why… did you bother… to be so sudden and haste rather than to wait…"

For every ring summoned, a garnet flame counterfeits it, and Tyra sings with such passion that even Amanda, who's safe inside the singer's subconscious, was taken away by the starting performance. Bartz and Zidane, dumbfounded and spellbounded once more, watch the whole thing behind the crystal pillar, somewhat enjoying the show.

"For did you…" Tyra sings more with intensity and power as more flames guided her safely. "Already know… of what will be lying just before you?

Deception… soon will show… of what you think may not be completely true…"

Kuja had enough of spamming the songful woman with his holy rings. Instead, the small mage decided to bombard her with his spells like he did on Zidane, and he started by dropping a group of ultraviolet orbs over Tyra (**Ultima**).

"Just go away, Tyra!" he shouted to his sister as the orbs landed over her. They did not miss, but they did not overtake her. Rather than being destroyed by a simple spell, she came out from the ultima-aftermath with two bright yellow feather-shaped swords in her hands. The cutlasses looked so illusional, so deceptive as Kuja's loyality to the god of discord, but so true and bright as Tyra's flaming passion.

"All your thoughts… all your hopes… all your dreams… they can be so deceptive…"

As Tyra sings from her heart, she swings her swords toward her brother, one slash for every musical phrase she sings (**Blades of Passion**). Although the cutlasses illusional, they looked real enough to tackle Kuja with pain and perhaps a degree burn. Ignoring the impact the small mage encountered, he persists on with his ultima spell and try to trap her, wearying her out.

Meanwhile, still using her blades of passion, Tyra continues to sing her monologue of concern.

"For you…" A sword on her right slashes horizontally across Kuja's chest, and dodged an ultraviolet orb.

"They can trick you…" Another slash from her left went descendingly across the mage's overall figure and a few orbs missed their target.

"And deceive you…" Suddenly, her right cutlass stabbed Kuja in the chest and her left cutlass holds itself vertically across his pale neck. "And you will be conceptive…"

_How... how can this be?! _the sliverette mage aguishly thought as he got held by the imaginary cutlasses. Without any time for Kuja to respond, Tyra immediately performs her last battling act with a sword-dancing combo (**Dramatic Swordsplay**) and sings the final refrain of her monologue with fast controllable speed:

"Of your foolishness and selfishness that thrives you sudden to your fate,

"But before we know it time has shown it it was already been too late,

"However there is time for me to rhyme my hopes of your redemption,

"And hopefully you'll see clearfully of this longing deception…"

As she sings the final note with a steadied pitch, Tyra criss-cross her swords upon Kuja and the dancing flames came out from them in a passionate manner while she holds the significant note. In response of the blow, Kuja collapsed to the floor, unable to move or summon any more spells. Because of this and the singing demon's act was performed perfectly, the magical genome tasted defeat.

Bartz and Zidane froze, still magically attached by the overall show. They wanted to applause her, but didn't for they did not want to blow away their hiding place. They reminded hidden until it was safe to come out, which it was not the time yet.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," the pirate queen said, still in a songful voice but no longer that musical. As she dismiss her illusional weaponry, she went to her brother, kneeling down before him as she continued, "That is, if those who really want it should not waste it. As your sister, Kuja, I only want the best for you, and I will respect you if you decided to go on with your fate. I only wanted to bring you awareness and advise you to take your time and not make any haste decisions. Just be sure that this is what you really want, and let nothing stop you from reaching it. In the meantime, until you made your decision, I will not take no as your referral."

Kuja looks up to Tyra, his eyes wearied from the fight and his mixed emotions as he heard his sister's plea. Then, he saw her hand holding out to him, but he made no movement of his own.

Instead, with tiny tears forming in his pale-blue eyes, the sliverette mage said, "Tyra, do not take this the wrong way. I appreciate your concern of me, and you were very close to convince me without a bad effort. Although you are still motivated to give me another chance for redemption, I'm afraid there'll be no sequel that tells that story of me. I am still haunted by my fate, along with my morality."

"But you are still capable of performing the moment of your redemption," Tyra assured as she kneeled closer to her brother with her hand on his shoulder. "I had seen it before and I know that you did before. And you can do it again, for your brother, for me, for-"

Suddenly, the smoggy dark blue-violet aura appears over Kuja as it slowly overtook him.

"You win, be happy that you did!"

"What?!"

Realizing the feathered mage's transition, he pushed Tyra away from him to save her from the aura.

With shocked in her face, Tyra called for him, "Kuja, no!" She reached her hand but it was too late to reach him. The aura grows larger enough to swallow her brother in.

Before the small mage disappears within it, he said to his sister, "I am sorry, Tyra, but this is the fate I must accept, for both of us. Let me be alone and you can give me one more chance if we ever cross paths again…" With the final words closing the final act of the play, Kuja vanished without a trace.

"Kuja!"

A tear begin to shed away from Tyra's opened eye as she witness her brother's separation from her, again, and quickly turned into a small waterfall of ironic defeat. She won the fight against her brother and saved Zidane from possible peril, but lost of putting redemption in his sight. Cried for a minute, her moment of sorrow ended quick. She stood up and glazed at the red-violet sky, with pride and hope that somehow one day she and Kuja will reunite.

"You will get your second chance, Kuja," the opera singer then said. "Whether you want it or not, I will give it to you. That's the promise." She was about to return back to Amanda's mind for rest, but the she was stopped.

_"Tyra, don't return back to me yet," _the fanartist said when she felt the conflicting urge._ "Go to Zidane and let him know that he and his brother are not alone. He is behind that crystal pillar." _

The pirate queen obeyed her hostess, and went to the pillar that was the boys' hiding place. She founded not only her little brother, but also the mime who is stunned by the appearance of another warrior that he barely knew about. Yet, despite the scratches and the eyepatch, the mime still found her gorgeous.

"Zidane, my dear little brother," Tyra started to speak to the monkey-boy. "You are alright and well, thank goodness."

"And the same to you, sis! I missed you!" Zidane immediately hugged his sister and cried. He was not thinking about Amanda at all since emotions overtook him for that moment. "And that was one swell of a spectacular performance you did! We all applauded for you."

"I miss you too, and thank you for congratulating me." the pirate queen returns the hug back, embracing the sibling love she had so eager to have. "And although I would love to continue on this reunion, I'm afraid that I had to go."

That ended Zidane's blast of bliss immediately. "But, why?"

"There will always be time for explanations, my dear brother," Tyra gently breaks the hug and stroked Zidane's cheek, wiping away a tear from his face. "But for the time being, I just want to let you know that you and Kuja are never alone. As long you hear the sound of my voice, you are still strong as your friends believed, including me. Can you remember that for your big sister?"

"I will. I promised!" The monkey-boy hugged his sister again.

Tyra displayed a smile as the aura of her crystal appears within her. With a gentle nudge, Zidane released her and saw her going back within the Garnet Eye.

"Then, I will see you soon, Zidane, when we meet Kuja once more. Always remember, you are not alone…" As her final words of the act, Tyra disappears within the Garnet Eye, and soon after, Amanda appears out of it and the crystal aura dissolved.

As the mime and the monkey-boy stood there dumbfounded more than ever, Amanda finally said, "Heh, I'm assuming right now you'll all need an explanation for all of this bullshit," with a smile afterwards.

* * *

**End of Part II, Chapter 5**

**Dragonite: *sobbed and clapped her hand to applause* Such beauty, such passion, such musical means I witnessed in an opera-style Dissidia-based conflict. I love you, Tyra Arisa!**

**Amanda: I knew you would love her. **

**Dragonite: Can I get an encore, please?**

**Amanda: Just reread the chapter. **

**Dragonite: *rereads this chapter* Encore, ENCORE! **

**Amanda: *sighed* Music fangirls... **

***to readers* Yep, end of the chapter! Now, I must take my break and figure out how my twin-sister explain her plan to the mime and monkey-boy, along with how she knows the JTCs beforehand. Please review and have a great weekend folks! :D **


	11. Part II Chapter 6

**Amanda: Whew, I got other important business out of my way and earned me some time to post up this new chapter! With no current reviews for me to reply, I will have to wait here for Dragonite to come in with my breakfast...**

***5 minutes later* Hmm, I reckon she's getting the toast buttered up. She knows damn well I love toasted bread. **

***10 minutes later* Huh, perhaps she's fixing me up some cereal and orange juice as well? What is she taking so long?**

***15 minutes later* Hey, Drag, what is delaying you on this fine Saturday morning? You said you were well rested. **

**Dragonite: *enters the room with tray of breakfast* Making a buffet took longer than expected.**

**Amanda: *surprised with the food* Aw, Drag, you shouldn't have... Well, we better not put them to waste. Is that buttered toast I see?**

**Dragonite: Yep, made plenty for you- *witnessed Amanda hogging the toast and eats them up like a pig* *sighed* Okay, I'll get to the disclaimer...**

***to readers* Dear Readers, while you read my guardian's first ever long-planned fan fiction, please keep in mind that she never, or never tried, claimed all Final Fantasy characters or the concept and creation of Final Fantasy Dissidia. Those belong respectively to the Square Enix Company who brought her great inspiration of doing this fan fiction. However, her story timelines, plot and original characters (aka OCs) respectively belong to her for she creates them in order to strengthen her ideal theory.**

**Amanda: *still chowing down the toast***

* * *

Final Fantasy Dissidia 014: Juxtaposition Theory

Part II: The Certain Fate Repeated

Chapter 6: The Fanartist Finally Spills the Beans

* * *

"Yes, please do explain… again."

"How did you know my sister?!"

"Okay, okay you guys. Let me explain over a bottle of healing potions…"

Only an hour before evening had passed since Amanda's third successful JTC test-run. While the exhausted trio sat down to enjoy a refreshing healing bottle, the fanartist reveals her true plan for the first time.

She first begins the story about her inspiration behind the good versus evil concept in those Final Fantasy legends the Warrior of Light had told her. Then she explains her moment of a reminiscence in the Foil Intervention project when she explores the world of Gaia, Cloud's home-world, and helped the one-winged-demon Mephistopheles intervene upon her foil. Amanda then told them she eventually got into Dissidia when she heard about it from Cloud and became motivated to learn more, so the ex-SOLDIER hook her up, as thanks for helping him and his friends saving the Planet once again from Sephiroth's Meteor summon. She concluded the boys that's how she got involve in the 14th Cycle of conflicts.

Once the introduction got out of way, Amanda continue her explanation about her Juxtaposition Theory which is, as she told the boys, an ideal assumption and almost symbolic of how all existing worlds still persist. She carefully explained how she was able to create, or more appropriately, discover, her own warriors based on the respective enemies from each worlds, and form connections to make them stronger. The warriors' stories, as she said, of disconnected friends and family members were her inspiration of bringing them back, and some parts in the Juxtaposition Theory proven their existence somehow. The fanartist stressed out that the JTCs are not really created by her and are not her advanced manikins, but through her nine-months of research they were at last discovered and, in gratitude, help her out in the conflict.

Bartz, while he hears more about Marisa who saved him for the warlock's void, now understands why she must go back and continue to annoy Exdeath in the Void. He also learns the relationship between him and the brave gypsy dancer. Zidane, meanwhile, learns the truth about his long-lost sister along how the battle was perfectly planned. Though the mime and the monkey now got a general idea of the women involved, it will take some time for them to know better.

And more time will come. That is what Amanda had promised, but in the meantime, important matters are at hand. Now with Zidane reunited, the trio must find Squall and Amanda must face Ultimecia if she wants to test another JTC.

Zidane finished his bottle when he asks the fanartist, "I assume you have a JTC for Ultimecia?"

"Yes, I do," Amanda answered. "I have ten warriors who each represent two respective opponents, like you and Kuja."

"And their purpose, along proving your theory, was to balance the conflicts so Cosmos can get a guaranteed victory."

"And also, their efforts will motivate Chaos and his warriors to try again. If that is so, then an equal dose of harmony and distortion will coexist for the sake of this world. That is how the Juxtaposition Theory applies. And that is why I'm cosplaying to find Light and Cecil and end this war cycle."

Amanda took a long gulp after her lecture, satisfying her dry throat from all that talk. Both of the boys amazed by their lady friend. They had never met a warrior like her before, in fact, they think that the fanartist is like Cosmos if the goddess was able to fight alongside with her summoned warriors. They grew with fascinations and interests in her, including the warriors she had discovered.

"I must say, Amanda," Zidane complimented. "Your dedication and talents really strives in your motivation of resolving the war cycle. I like that in a woman."

"But there is something I do not understand," the mime said his concern. "Why didn't you acknowledge your plan to Cosmos or us at the meeting this morning?"

_Krystal asked the same way..._ Amanda thought and recycled the answer she gives to the woman warrior.

"Two-fold," she then answered. "One, the goddess would immediately ask me for clarification and demonstration of my plan. Her request would've been denied because we don't have a real Chaos Warrior captive for me to work on, and thus, she would quickly dismiss the plan and therefore will defeat my purpose here. And two, I need to test my JTCs' abilities and connections when fighting off the real thing, so they will be prepared when the time comes to face the god of discord.

"When that time comes and I am sure of their preparedness," the fanartist continued on. "Then it will be the time I inform my plan to all the warriors, including Cosmos, so that they will be aware that they got more people to back them up. Cosmos did request more warriors to fight along with her, right?"

"Right," the mime replied. "That's what she ask us to do during the Ceasefire."

"Then, that is exactly what I am doing." Amanda looked upon her friends.

"You can actually do that, like a summoner almost?" asked Zidane.

"But, you shape shift into a different person," Bartz pointed his recent observation. "So how would you be able to recruit them?"

"I'm afraid I am not sure how to explain that. But keep in mind that I'm no summoner or shape-shifter."

"Then," the monkey-boy begin to ask. "Who are you?"

"A fanartist."

"Fanartist?" the mime raised a curious eyebrow. "I've never heard of that name as a job."

"Me either."

"Now, the two of you listen to me," Amanda said in a serious tone. "Now that you are aware of my plan, from now on, I want to the both of you to promise me that you will not tell anyone, not even Cosmos, about it. Let me handle the delivery when I am sure I'm ready.

"I know that you two don't like secrets, but for this sake," she summons her Charcoal Blade and gently stabbed the tip upon the ground, with her hand wrapping around its handle. "If you truly promise me you will not tell, then swear it by this sword."

Bartz, aware by the action the fanartist performed, wrapped his hand around the handle and said, "We swear, and promised."

"We are your friends and will not break your trust." Zidane did the same action. "And you're not alone," he then said.

"Thank you guys. This means a lot to me." The trio of warriors' hands remain grasped the handle and finally released their grips. As she dismissed her blade away, Amanda smiled at the boys as they reflected it back, glad to learn more about her and their curiosity and worries settled. Her smile slowly turns into a straight line and then said, "Now, with that obstacle out of the way, we should focus on finding Squall."

"Right," agreed the monkey-boy. "My good guess is he's at Ultimecia's Castle."

"Your guess is as good as mine-," supported the mime. He was going to continue his thought but a faint music interrupted him as the notes tickled his ears.

"Bartz, what's wrong?" Amanda notice his disturbance.

"Sweet Cosmos, I'm hearing music again, but it couldn't be my imagination. Do you guys hear it?"

For a silent moment, the trio breathed no word as they opened their ears to witness a quiet but audible sound. It sings of sorrow but yet compassion as the sound ascends with higher pitches and then went back down in a cadence. Bartz was right, he was not imagining the musical phrase, and Amanda had though that Tyra was singing in her mind to keep Marisa company. Man, that would've been a major headache for the fanartist to deal with.

"Yeah, I can hear it," said Zidane. He closed his eyes to imagine the music better, falling in love instantly. "And it sounded beautiful too, it touches my heart."

"It sounded like," Amanda begins to analyze the sound. "A strings instrument, probably a viola, that plays a series of musical phrases without a single break-"

She stopped herself suddenly as she recognized the similar phrases. Amanda knew who that music belongs to, and like Tyra sings for guideness to the Crystal World, the viola strings provided hints of where to find the gun-swordsman.

"The sound is coming from here," Bartz pointed at the direction where the big floating crystal was. "And I just remembered that there's a portal just below that crystal that lends to the witch's castle."

"Hey! That's the same direction my crystal directed me to!" exclaimed Zidane. "I founded Squall that way during the last Cycle."

_"Amanda, you know in your heart to go on that path right? The musical sorceress wanted us to go there," _Tyra suggested her hostess.

_"Yes, I want to meet my another muse who brought me more inspiration to dance!" _Marisa glees.

_"Don't worry you two, we will go there for sure," _the fanartist replied to her successful JTCs, and then to the boys aloud, "Okay, then let's go! To Ultimecia's Castle!"

"Let's make sure that we don't dive into the portal when we jump," suggested Bartz, remembering the painful experience.

"Yeah, good idea. Shall we do it Cannonball style instead?" the fanartist proposed.

"That sounds like fun!" agreed Zidane. "But I got to warn you, I'm a good Cannonballer."

"Yeah, right, we'll see about that," butted Bartz. "I mimicked the cannonball more times than you can count!"

Zidane displays a smirking smile. "Hmm, am I smelling a little contest?"

"You bet!"

"Guys, are we going or not?" said Amanda, getting a little annoyed.

"Yeah, let's go," they said together.

With all their remaining courage, the trio positioned themselves on the edge in front of the floating crystal.

"On the count to three," the fanartist said. "We jump and formed into cannonballs. Ready?"

"Ready!" said the mime and monkey.

Amanda started the count-up. "One… Two… THREE!"

"CANNONBALL!"

After three, the trio jumped off the platform and holds their legs close to their bodies with their arms while shouting their move. They descended under the big yellow-crystal and suddenly, as Bartz expected, a black portal appeared before them. The portal sucked the cannonball-ing warriors in, escorting them hopefully to the time sorceress' castle, and the gun-swordsman.

The Crystal World they now left once again retains their peace for another moment to come.

* * *

**End of Part II Chapter 6**

**Dragonite: *now exicted* Ooo! There is another musical JTC?! I'm loving this!**

**Amanda: Glad you do, and she's not far away.**

**Dragonite: How far?**

**Amanda: Either the next one or two chapters after this.**

**Dragonite: Dang it! It means I had to wait.**

**Amanda: You got to practice your patience. I had to wait for your breakfast.**

**Dragonite: You sounded less patient.**

**Amanda: Because I was worried about you burning the house down or worst, burning up my toast.**

**Dragonite: I didn't though! **

**Amanda: Good!  
*to readers* Thanks for reading! Make sure you review, and good day to you all! :D **


	12. Part II Chapter 7

**Amanda: Hello all readers again! I hope you are having a great weekend! Me, well, let's just said that I got some business done and since I got remaining time to kill, I'm posting another chapter of Part II! I promised that there will be fighting and heated conversations in this part of the story. **

**Dragonite: Will I meet that musical JTC yet?**

**Amanda: Not yet, Drag, but soon enough. My twin sister will had to talk and battle Ultimecia before she can "summon" or "shapeshift" into her oppositional warrior. In the meantime, say the disclaimer and play me some FFVIII music tracks.**

**Dragonite: Including "Liberi Fatali" and Compression of Time"?**

**Amanda: Yes.**

**Dragonite: *to readers* Dear Readers, while you read my guardian's first ever long-planned fan fiction, please keep in mind that she never, or never tried, claimed all Final Fantasy characters or the concept and creation of Final Fantasy Dissidia. Those belong respectively to the Square Enix Company who brought her great inspiration of doing this fan fiction. However, her story timelines, plot and original characters (aka OCs) respectively belong to her for she creates them in order to strengthen her ideal theory. **

***then plays the soundtrack***

**Amanda: The sooner I get my iTunes library back and money to buy more Final Fantasy soundtracks, the better. **

* * *

Final Fantasy Dissidia 014: Juxtaposition Theory

Part II: The Certain Fate Repeated

Chapter 7: Inside the Castle of Captive Time

* * *

Ultimecia's Castle, the place where all time are captive and raped under the sorceress's unspeakable magic, and where time are used for evil in attempt to rule all worlds by its existence. There was nothing more fancy and decorative about her castle; unless one interior designer would consider rotating gears often see in grandfather's clocks a big hit for any interior home. Every floor a visitor climbs will lay their eyes upon the gears, some moving fast or slow or somewhere between. Some of the gears may stop suddenly or just not move at all. When entering the castle of captive time, the visitor may never know when time will freeze again along with the victims looming about in the castle. This certain castle is no doubt a haunted house where Ultimecia is a haunting spirit living within and scares a heck out of people with the gears and frozen time.

Just when evening arrived, the time sorceress returns to the castle with Squall, still frozen with the time under her control, and she begins her evening with a sudden rage of frustration. She received reports from her most-trustworthy manikins, known as the Transit Witches (her own copies because she trust herself more than anyone else), and learned that Exdeath and Kuja was once again defeated and their respective enemies had escaped along with the new blonde warrior. She grows into a disappointed woman, but rather a calming one, when she read the reports.

"Hmm, it seems though the both of them did a good job of executing my plan of separation, the warlock and the mage failed me to resolve with their respective enemies," the sorceress said when she dismissed reading the reports and told her "guards" to keep watch for any unwanted intruders.

"If I had told them about the warrior and her summoning abilities, then perhaps they would've been better prepared. But it's already too late for that. On the bright side, at least _my_ respective enemy is here with me, all alone and separated by his friends, like it should always be."

Ultimecia turns to look upon Squall, frozen in his running pose, two hands on the grip of his gun-sword which apparently still drags on the ground. What's a great thing about being the sorceress of time is as long she maintains her time-controlling abilities, there was no need of a jail cell or a deep den. She is very economic when it comes to creative hostage.

After staring at the gun-swordsman for long minutes, the time witch cancels her timeframe-freezing spell and free Squall from the frozen prison.

"Take this!" Still thinking in his mind about fighting the manikins with Amanda and he and the others tried to save her, Squall spins with his gun blade away from him, forming a circle of bright red-orange orbs around him and in an instance activates them to explode (**Fated Circle**). After the orbs exploded, he realized that he is in a different place. He's no longer stands on the grounds of Dissidia Fields but rather on the hard cold floors of his nemesis's castle. He saw the gears, now all turning since the witch cancels the frozen spell, and saw the master of the gears who is now standing at a safe distance displaying a wicked smile.

"You…" the gun-swordsman glared at the witch when he obtains back his ability to talk.

"We have meet again, Squall Leonhart," begin Ultimecia with tormenting torture and a manipulating voice that challenges him. "Tell me, how does it feel to separate, alone in solitude, away yourself from your allies you call them your friends?"

"I feel it's becoming old news to me," Squall replied bluntly to the witch. "This is getting old."

"Yes, it is so very common-"

The gun-swordsman, with full intention and seriousness, interrupt her. "No, I meant to say you kidnap me with your time schemes and verbally motivate me to travel alone to face you. That's really pisses me off."

"I'm afraid that part of kidnapping is not common," Ultimecia corrected him. "You see, I stand responsible of setting up this separation plot upon you and your friends and they are now at mercy of their fated opponents. Their timing could've been worse of course." She lied on the last part, but she fibbed in order to get on Squall's nerves. When she noticed the trigger of the gun-swordsman's anger, she then said, "I'm surprised Squall, your heart is not so ruthless and selfish then I thought before."

"You kidnapped me! You forced me against my will to go to you!" Squall expressed his anger.

"Ah, then I got another question for you: Are you mad because of that girl who forced you to be in this certain mission the goddess requested? Because if that's the case, then you would have not befallen into the trap I spoke about."

"Amanda did not-!" The gun-swordsman silenced himself completely, realized that he said his friend's name.

"Huh, what was that, dear? Are you saying that this Amanda didn't force you but rather drags you around so that would defeat your purpose of traveling alone?"

Squall didn't say another word, fearing that anymore slip up will reveal anything that will go against the fanartist. Ultimecia however, now realized the whole picture although she already knew the new warrior's name and her summoning capabilities beforehand.

"Ah, so this Amanda is the new Warrior of Cosmos," she said to herself though it was loud enough for Squall to hear. "And with all of her inexperience in fighting, then how did she defeat my now more useless allies?"

"What was that?" Squall asked as he raised his gun-blade towards the witch, cross-examining her. "I thought you said Bartz and Zidane were at mercy of their respective opponents, along with Amanda who is none of it."

"I didn't say anything like that."

"Then you lied!" the gun-swordsman exclaimed. "And Amanda makes a better warrior than you'll ever be!"

"Oh really?" Now Ultimecia is becoming back-fired by her nemesis. "Then will you take the pleasure of telling more about her?"

"Ha, time-fuck me all you want, but I will never tell you. You will only know her name and that's it."

"Hmm, we will have to see about that…" As the witch summoned her prepared magic enchanted arrows, she continues, "I already know her since my disguise as one your castle's chefs was a success, and I will find out more when she and the others come here and try to rescue you. But I guarantee you, it will not happen. Knowledgeable as she is, Amanda has no idea who she's dealing with. She will regret meeting me."

"And you have no idea what she's capable of," Squall rebutted, preparing to either dodge the upcoming attack or respond with his own magic. "If I were you, I would worry about your new opponent. I have no idea what she's capable of either."

"And if I were you, I would focus on whatever is at front of me." The witch released her arrows as they fired against the gun-swordsman (**Knight's Arrow**). As they shooting towards their intended target, Squall immediately replied with a jump off and a quick slash to his enemy with a bright blue ray from his gun blade (**Rough Divide**).

"I planned to," was all the gun-swordsman said when he enters his old-time battle with the powerful time sorceress.

* * *

Concluding the portal ride, Bartz was gratefully glad to land on his buttocks and not on his sides or his head. He landed first while Amanda and Zidane followed him and landed last. The womanizer was at the fanartist's side during the trip, making sure that she was alright. It was his duty after all when a woman is present.

With a little envy lurking over him, Bartz clueless looked at the pair. Zidane noticed the mime and told him, "Don't worry, Bartz, I'm still going to teach you the tricks of the trade."

"I still don't know how you do it without showing any effort," complained the mime.

"He's a womanizer, Bartz, a master of treating women with kindness and respect, and sometimes went a little overboard," Amanda reminded him as she eyed over the monkey-boy, and admitted, "Other than that, I don't know either. I guess I'm likable."

"And you are likable, you really are, by everyone" agreed Zidane.

"Including us," supported Bartz.

"Well, everyone expect Squall..." The fanartist remembered that moment she had before the first manikin battle of today. The memories of the gun-swordsman's current behavior still bothered her with torment and shock.

"You got to give him some time, Amanda," said Bartz as he remembered his conversation with the gun-swordsman. "He will come around to you like he did to us."

"I know, and I am hopeful for that," the fanartist sighed. "I just had no idea why he behaved that way, especially towards me."

"We know that Squall didn't mean to be mad at you," assured the monkey-boy. "Don't be in despair. It is not your fault."

"I just wished I knew the motivation or the source of it."

"Amanda, I recently spoke to Squall before we rejoin you in the manikin hunt…"

So, Bartz decided to bring his insight upon the fanartist about Squall's unusual behavior. He told her that Squall didn't deny his awareness of his behavior. The mime doesn't think the gun-swordsman was purposely mad at her, and there was something solid that triggers it, but Squall hadn't identified it yet. However, Bartz was positively sure that the trigger has nothing to do with Amanda in any way. "Other than that," he concludes his thoughts "It's been a while for him meeting new warriors and got that awkward social-moment again which then eventually dissolves. Surprisingly, he gets along with us and the other warriors and helped us out when he can or whatever necessary."

While hearing the insight, Amanda thought and rethought. Then she said, "Hmm… what wonder if I had anything in common with Ultimecia?"

"You're more beautiful and kind-hearted than she is, that's for sure," said Bartz which he got approved by Zidane with a thumb's-up.

"If I had a choice between the time sorceress and the creative fanartist," said the monkey-boy. "I will pick you."

"Thanks, but I'm just not talking about features and personality," Amanda clarified. "But in capabilities, are my moves similar to the time witch's?"

"I heard that she can disguise herself as anyone in exact detail like a cosplayer," said the mime.

"Other than cosplaying as your JTCs, you're nothing like her," assured Zidane. "And Squall has no idea of that yet either."

"Man, he'll get a great surprise when he meets the JTC who respected the conflict between him and the witch."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward for that production!"

"Me too!"

With the boys' provided insight and excitement, those components had changed the outlook for Amanda, along with her troubled assumption. "Do you know what I think?" she tells the boys.

"What?" they asked together.

"I think Squall is mad about this cycle repeating itself like the other ones, and he expected to face Ultimecia again like the last cycle. To him, it's getting old."

"I couldn't agree more!" exclaimed Bartz. "That's how I feel with Exdeath."

"And me with Kuja," Zidane agreed. "And since this cycle repeats itself overtime, then we are sure to help out and save Squall."

With more assuring support for her friends, Amanda no longer felt the spite in her. Instead, she felt the motivation when she looked upon the witch's castle, which was an only a mile away. She still hears the viola, now getting louder, playing songs of encouragement and persistence. "Alright then, let's go save our friend. To the witch's castle we go!"

As fast as a speed of light, Amanda picked up her feet to dash her way to the castle's grand entrance, while Bartz and Zidane followed along, picking up their pace to keep up. They swiftly passed through the dried out grass and dodged from the low-built mountains. Soon later, they stand at the front doors of the castle of captive time, and healed themselves with a gulp of potions.

"Zidane," Amanda talks to the monkey-boy. "In the last cycle, you have been in this castle before when your crystal directed you to it. What would I expect when we walked into these doors?"

"The same as always, my lady. Ultimecia about to battle Squall when I came in to fight Garland there. Easy-peasy!"

"Okay, when I said this cycle repeats itself I don't mean that _every_ small detail will repeat exactly before," the fanartist clarified.

"Good point, otherwise I would agree with Squall that this is getting old," the brown-haired mime agreed.

"Besides, we are not sure if Garland is there to outnumbered Squall two against one," Amanda continued. "Or if he is there, we would outnumber them four against two. Also, Ultimecia may set up guards to watch and ambush us if we got spotted."

"Which that reminds me, where are the witch's guards?" Bartz looked around to see if he can spot one himself.

Amanda joined in the lookout. The blonde warrior couldn't spot any of them. "Do you think her guards could be manikins in her liking?"

"Either way, we got to get inside before they can see us." Zidane plays a flashback in his mind and returns back to reality. "Ha, I recalled of going through a secret passage here on the left, and when I went inside, I was never spotted."

"And using your tactics as a thief, you sneak in quietly and caught Garland and Ultimecia by surprise."

"Yep, and Squall was surprised too, and when he asked why I stopped Garland in time, I told him that I don't have a reason to help him."

"Well then, let's go to the passage you mentioned. Bartz, would you be a dear friend and keep an eye look for any guards just in case?"

"Sure, I'll be right behind you," said the mime as he continue his look for the guards, who are not in his sight and that is right now a good thing for him and his friends.

Zidane leads his friends to the secret passage he used to take. He tapped harshly on the bricks until they started to become loose. It signals the secret entrance to the castle is found. Then, he removed the bricks and revealed an alternative entrance to the witch's castle. The hole was big enough for Zidane and Bartz to crawl in, but not so for Amanda since she is so tall that she had to lay on her stomach to sneak inside.

Knowing she's not much of an athlete and her arms not that strong to pull, the fanartist expressed her concern. "Shoot, how are we going to do this?"

"I got it!" said Bartz. "Hey Zidane, you wouldn't mind that she's holds on your tail while we crawl through this passage?"

"Dude, I'm not that strong than you think," exclaimed the monkey-boy, now feeling uncomfortable of having someone drag along with his tail as a guide.

Bartz further discuss his idea. "You're not alone on this. While Amanda holds on your tail, I can push her feet forwards. I am flexible in tight spaces."

"Oh, alright I get it." Zidane felt a bit better, although his tail will hurt when the fanartist holds on it tight.

"At least you'll have your tail held by a woman," Amanda giggled as she gently grabbed his tail which then wrapped around her wrist. "Oh," she grasped when noticing the tail's reaction.

Zidane looked back at it and smiled, "I guess it's telling me that your hand is warm and tender." His observation earned him an immediate blush from the fanartist.

"Then, will you do it?" asked the mime.

"As long you're doing your part of escorting," answered the monkey-boy.

With the mime's idea being put into action, Amanda positioned herself on her stomach, being flat as a carpet rug. She still holds on to Zidane's furry tail with both hands while she felt her feet being reinforced by Bartz's forearms.

Bartz took a final look around the exterior of the castle. "No manikins or guards yet, but let's get inside before they spotted us."

"Right! Ready lady and gentleman?" said Zidane.

"Ready," answered the fanartist and the mime together.

"Let's crawl." Then, taking their time they enter in a narrow passage that will lead them safely from the guards and put themselves one step closer to the time witch.

* * *

Successfully, the trio made through the secret passage and entered the lobby of Ultimecia's Castle. When Amanda was completely out, she let go of the monkey-boy's tail and helped Bartz behind her. They stand on their feet and Zidane, who is still leading, signals his friends to follow his path exactly.

"Alright, follow me," the blonde womanizer whispered.

According to the geomone's coordination, they tip-toed across the floor and hid behind some gears which they continued moving their rotation. Zidane noted the gears' constant rotation to his friends is a good thing and they are still in the safety net, meaning that they are not spotted by the manikins or Ultimecia herself. If continue quietly and stay unspotted by unwanted people, they might avoid meaningless manikin battles altogether. Amanda nodded and mentally noted that she'll save her strength when she finally get to face the time witch and test her JTC on her. She keeps that in mind while she follows the monkey-boy.

Then, still following his path, they take a quick skateboarding ride on the spiraling spiral in the middle of the castle, up to the second floor. They repeated the process of hiding behind gears and riding on the spiral to reach another level without hinting a security breach. When reaching the third floor, Zidane got off the ride and hid behind another gear. Amanda and Bartz traced his path and hide with him. They stood behind the gear for minutes as Zadine digs in his memory bank for any similarities in this certain spot.

After double checking her health status, the fanartist asked the monkey-boy quietly, "Okay, then what? Were they over there when you came here?" She pointed at the direction she was indicating, the spiral at the castle's middle.

"Yeah, but they must be at the next floor. In that case, we'll take another short ride on that spiral, then-"

"Zidane, look! One of the gears has stopped turning," whispered Bartz as he points to the gear he was talking about. It was unmovable as if it was frozen with time. Then another gear stopped and so does another. And another, and another, and soon all the gears, including the ones they hid themselves with, on the third floor froze in time.

"Damn, are we frozen as well?" Amanda check herself of her mobility. She can move her arms and legs and all of her body well. "Whew, I'm okay."

"I can still move," Bartz checked himself too.

"So can I," Zidane said likewise, though he still had a bad feeling inside of him as he looks around.

"Do you think the witch uses her timeframe-frozen spell again just to scare us away?" the mime asked with concern in his tone.

"I don't think it was Ultimecia's spell," the blonde fanartist assured. "Otherwise, we would be frozen still along with the gears."

"You're right," agreed Zidane. "I think we better make a move on or… FLY AWAY!"

Without a second to spare, the monkey-boy immediately grabbed the surprised Amanda and Bartz away from their hiding space which was then filled with stabbing enchanted lances paralleling about in the air (**Knight's Lance**), piercing it without any mercy. He landed away from the lance-infested gears and let go of his friends who displayed shock and panic on their faces.

"Sweet Cosmos, Zidane!" Bartz exclaimed when he picked himself up from the floor, now getting tired of falling on harsh solid grounds. "Why did you do that?"

"Again, do I need to have a reason?" shouted Zidane for that kind of fear leaks out his high-pitched voice. "I just saved your lives!"

"And good thing you did," Amanda agreed as she summons her Charcoal Blade. "because I think we've been spotted all along. It's a trap."

The mime and the monkey turned at the direction the fanartist was facing, and they saw three identical lightly violet-colored manikins with decorative horns and wings, and bodies covered in a long dress that drags about wherever they walk.

"Transient Witches, I knew I wasn't crazy to imagine there were guards around here," Amanda said as she examined closer on them. "The one is the middle is stronger than the other two, it must be the ringleader. In that case, you boys handle the two weaker copycats and I'll take on the strongest."

"Are you sure, Amanda?" Zidane asked since he dislikes of leaving her behind to the strongest manikin.

"Zidane, remember this, it is alright to fight a woman as long she asides with Chaos or she's a manikin. You and Bartz take care of the two as quick as you can and afterward help me handle the ringleader when there is still time. Got it?"

"Got it!" shouted Bartz as he launched a few shiny orbs behind the Transient Witch on the left (**Holy**).

"Alright, as long it's a manikin, and you're sure about it." Zidane chased down the manikin on the right with his pair of swords. He spins them about and slash the pretending witch in front of him (**Rumble Rush**). "My next victim... is you!" he shouted at the manikin.

With the boys gone to attack their targets, Amanda focused upon the manikin in the middle. The Transient Witch may have more strength and perhaps more evil spells on its sleeves, but the fanartist is not afraid of them.

"Just you and me, you Ultimecia-impersonator," she then said as she pointed her blade towards the manikin with threat. "You'll make me a nice warm-up before I draw your queen."

The violet-colored ringleader jetted out a screeching scream that harshly tickled the fanartist's ears. Then, it jolted out a string of red enchanted swords which they appear out of nowhere, tracking down Amanda with full accuracy (**Knight's Blade**).

Amanda already noticed those enhanced weaponry and take immediate action of reflecting them. "Reflect!" She did so by clashing her blade's glowed monochromatic red hue against them, which then knock them all away from her. After that short action, the Charcoal Blade turns dark as black as she dashed for the manikin. Before it can counterattack, Amanda swish-slash it in a repeatable motion until its face blinded with dark bolded marks (**Smearing Marks**). Too bad the manikin was not the real Ultimecia because Amanda would love more to smear her perfect pretty face for her actions of separating her friends from her.

"You don't seem to feel afraid of getting dirty," the blonde said to the manikin.

Recovering, the pretense witch summons up another round of enchanted weaponry involving arrows that shoots out from the red portal the manikin emitted (**Knight's Arrow**). As Amanda was about to link her smearing marks to her another achromatic spell, the violet-colored arrows froze instantly, which caught her off guard and cancel her another smearing attack.

"Crap!" she then cursed. "That ringleader can freeze them with time!"

When the arrows resume their advance to the target, and realized the arrows hued with a pure prismatic violet, the fanartist crafted up an artistic idea she can try. By command, she lit her blade with a bright orange hue as bright as a sun, and her left hand emitted a green hue that blazes like fire. As she ran backwards, pretending to dodge or avoid the upcoming attack, the violet colored arrows the manikin summoned went along with Amanda instead of advancing towards her. They just glided along with the oranges and greens. To the fanartist's understanding of color schemes, the oranges from her blade, the greens from her hand, and the violets from the enchanted arrows coexist in harmony (**Triad Scheme**). Then, she stopped moving and raised her sword in the air as the arrows responded the same motion. With fast due speed, she spins her sword in the air, mixing the violet arrows with the oranges and greens that got sucked in the imaginative blender.

"Differentiate, with harmony!" At last, the fanartist stabbed her blade in the floor, which indicate the violet arrows to fire back at her opponent, along with the orange and green that shaped as arrows designed in Amanda's creative mind (**Colorful Composition**). She watched the result before her.

The Transient Witch got bombarded with betrayed arrows and reinforcements as it stumbles to the floor, not moving as fast as it used to. Seeing that as an opportunity to end the fight, Amanda chased it down with her Charcoal Blade glowing as bright as the goddess of harmony.

"Values, attack!" But before she delivers another color scheme, the ringleader launch its enchanted set of three magical lances when the fanartist approached close enough to be trapped (**Knight's Lance**). One of the lances caught Amanda's left thigh deep in the skin and she cried in pain while collapsing to the floor, canceling her yellow monochromatic scheme.

Her sudden cry of agony was loud enough for the mime and the monkey to hear, just in time when they defeated their short-lived enemies.

"No, not again!" In order to make the pretense witch get away from the injured Amanda, Bartz throws a rope-attached axe, similar of what Firion had, that caught it tight and the mime drags it towards him. "Get back here away from her!" he shouted to the manikin. Then to show how ticked he really is, he summons his mimic Mage Mashers to slash it with shocking bolts (**Reel Impulse**).

Amanda saw this as an opportunity to heal herself before she lost her chance. She rolled herself away from the battling path and took out her last potion bottle and spilled the contents over the wound. Instantly, her left thigh begin to heal and now she slowly tries to stand from the ground.

"No one harms the lady while I'm here!" Zidane shares his part of the team battle as a summons a lightning storm upon the Transient Witch, making it stunned to the floor. "Take that!" Then when it contacted the ground, the monkey blasted a jet of water under it, drowning it while electrocuting it at the same time (**Shift Break**).

As she finished her healing potion, Amanda turns her attention to the remaining battle. The pretense witch was at the breaking point of being defeated, and an easy target for her to finish it. She jumped up and dashed her way toward the annoying manikin. The yellow light returned upon her blade as she shouted, "You pretense witch, time to bathe you with innocent light!" After she cussed, she stabbed the manikin's stomach with those yellow tints that blinded it with pure intensity (**Monochromatic Scheme**), and as the manikin gives out one final scream of defeat, it died out in a slow vanishing act.

"A frustrating subject to draw, but I'm glad it's over." The fanartist steadied herself with her blade supporting her as she climbed herself up. She checked on her friends to see if they were alright. Thankfully they were.

Bartz hugged her and chanted, "You're alright, Amanda, you're alright."

"Thank you guys for helping me out there," the fanartist express her gratitude while she hugged the mime back.

"It's all our pleasure my lady. Like I said, do I need a reason to help out?" Zidane smiled when he saw the lady no longer hurt.

Amanda giggled at the phrase and gently let go of the hug. "Either way, it's all the same. You guys always got my back, and I am grateful for it."

Suddenly, their moment of celebration ended early as an evil feminine voice overtook the castle's atmosphere. It said to the trio specifically to the fanartist, "Well done, Miss Amanda. As a new Warrior of Cosmos, you had proven yourself more experienced and stronger than I thought…"

Hearing a Warrior of Chaos saying her name under its sinister tongue tickled her with shock and fear. _How did she know my name? _the fanartist thought aguishly.

"Although I would love to see how it plays through when you battled all three of my guards without the helping aid from your friends, and we'll see how strong you really are…"

At the spiral, black feathers begin to dance a ritual that calls upon the sorceress of time. After the dance, Ultimecia appear herself to the trio upon the spiral, in that exact spot Zidane had well-remembered. Amanda noted on her features; a well-antique pair of horns and jet-black wings behind her, and a long red-velvet dress that shows not only cleavage but elegance. The sorceress's face painted with a unique composition on make-up even the fanartist was fascinated of how it was arranged. But what's really shook Amanda with fear was the witch's hands and feet; they are not human ones but rather animals, probably a wolf, that desire to find a victim to rip in sheds.

"Come to think of it," the time witch continued. "I should've have let Exdeath separate you completely if I knew that you would be that lucky to make it this far."

"Ultimecia, the sorceress of time and a main threat of all pasts and presents and futures… it was you all along…" Amanda couldn't help it but to feel the heated emotions coming up to her.

"Yes, I am a witch with a gifted ability to manipulate time in my advantage, as you have already figured it out. You should not submit all the blame on the Void-warlock and playwright-mage, for I am truly responsible for my separation plot upon all of you. They were to help me executing it. And since all of you had no idea until now, I am also responsible of breaking this world's peace to begin another cycle of war, for time can no longer wait."

_And I cannot wait to smear that pretty face of yours, you wretched witch! _the fanartist mentally said to herself.

"Wait!" Zidane exclaimed when he heard some part of her words. "You're saying that you're the cause of starting another war after the short moment of peace after the 13th Cycle? I thought Chaos was responsible for that!"

"No, the god of discord desires of having another war against the Goddess of Death, and we happily fulfilled his wish."

_We?_ Amanda thought. _As in she's not alone on this?_

"Where is Squall, and what did you do to him?!" asked Bartz, demanding answers.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten about him. Unfortunately, his time is up and already fallen into eternal slumber. You were all too late to save him…" Ultimecia snapped her long-sharp fingers as a series of black feather came down by command. Those feathers escorted Squall, who appeared weary and worn-out after his repeated fight against his nemesis. When he landed, he was about to fall to the floor.

"Squall!" exclaimed the mime as he dashed for the gun-swordsman and hold him in his arms, almost to the brig of tears. He patted his brown-silky hair while whispering chanted to his friend's ear. "Hold on buddy, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

"Well, that is totally unladylike in your magnitude," commented Zidane as he went to the fainted gun-swordsman with Bartz. "Especially when it's an unspeakable one like you dragged my brother into this mess!"

"And how dare you come to him when all he ever does was to abandon you just like last time if you recall." Ultimecia was slightly disgusted at seeing the boys kneeling to Squall. "Do you know how weaker he becomes right now?"

"Ha, I found that very offensive..."

"What?" The time witch eyed to the blonde who stares at her with her blue eyes.

"Just because he got help from his friends doesn't mean he's a pathetic weak warrior," Amanda defended her allies with her past experiences. "I got the same way when I seek no help in everything I do, but then I realized that its guidance provided me wisdom, common sense, and a peace of mind knowing what to do when the time comes. You have no idea what it's like, Ultimecia, because you were too damn busy trying to force Squall to come to you and repeat the previous cycle!"

Slowly realizing, Amanda hears the viola playing for her emotions and it played the notes and phrases with such intensity and passion as she continued arguing, "And furthermore, you saying that I am more experienced and stronger than you thought I was, you are right on that, and do you know why? Because my teachers, my mentor, and my friends and even the Goddess of Death herself helped me understand this complicated society Dissidia has. Otherwise, Garland would easily killed me yesterday, in which he didn't, and I wouldn't meet you or your allies then."

Ultimecia said not another word as she allows the fanartist to oppose her. While Bartz and Zidane kept close to the sleeping Squall, they listened to their lady friend who continues on giving the witch a piece of her mind.

"Oh, and by the way, I couldn't help myself to notice that you had said 'we happily fulfilled his wish' when you confessed your wrongdoings. Since you're not solo on your whole separation plot, you must not have been working alone of breaking the world's well-deserved peace, right? And tell me, was the Emperor of Palamecia guided you on your invasion? Or was the feminine ruler helped you to also trap your enemies as well? Because as far as I'm concerned, you are not acting alone, and as far as your concern, that really sounded pathetic for a powerful time sorceress that you are. Come to think of it, assuming that you did all this by yourself, would the result be any different from it was before? Have you ever think of that?!"

Ultimecia felt that she was being verbally insulted and somewhat in astonish by her soon-to-be enemy.

"I will take that as a yes," the fanartist concluded before the astonished witch responded. "In that case, to satisfy you, I will face you alone, no help from my friends. We'll handle this, woman to woman."

The brown-haired worried Bartz and the blonde-haired worried Zidane showed shock in their faces hearing their artistic friend fighting alone again.

"You would fight against me as to oppose the witch? Very well, your time will soon be up anyway."

"Right back at you, and you are in a big surprise when I lay my hands on you."

Hearing the future battle about to take place, Bartz and Zidane expressed their worry and concern for the fanartist, but Amanda told them to stay put and keep Squall out of harm's way. They obeyed as they went behind one the gears and soon watch the final battle unfold.

Amanda jumped onto the spiral where the time witch stands. They distanced themselves about thirteen feet away from each other and exchanged final words.

"Hmm, a little déjà vu occurred to me," Ultimecia begin. "You are now standing at the same spot where Squall was before we battle."

"Is that so? But I am not his replacement."

"But you still stand in the way of a witch?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"I'm afraid so, child," At this, the time witch laughed softly. "So tell me, Amanda, how does it feel again to be separated by your friends?"

"Actually, if you want a frank answer, I feel better and much in focus," the fanartist said as she whipped up some charcoal dust from her blade. Ultimecia eyed on her opponent's weapon very closely.

"Oh? And why is that, pray tell?"

"Because I can finally smear that prefect pretty face of yours, you wretched bitch!"

* * *

**End of Part II Chapter 7**

**Dragonite: Oh Amanda, your twin sister just cussed!**

**Amanda: You can understand why.**

**Dragonite: I know! Great way to end that chapter! JTC please? **

**Amanda: Next chapter, I promised.**

**Dragonite: You better!**

**Amanda: *to readers* Take my word for it, my readers! Please Review and stay tuned for another Chaos Warrior battle! Coming soon! :D I wish you all a great rest of your weekend!**


	13. Part II Chapter 8

**Amanda: Good morning all readers and viewers. Once again, I hope you all having a great weekend and such. So, without any further to do, let's begin-**

**Dragonite: FINALLY! I'm going to see another musical JTC! YAY-HOOOO!**

**Amanda: Dragonite! Please control your excitement or otherwise I will smear your mouth shut!**

**Dragonite: Is that supposed to be a threat?**

**Amanda: Like the dark knight's "I, Garland, will knock you down!", yeah, it's supposed to be a threat. **

**Dragonite: *now fears the smears***

**Amanda: Just say the disclaimer and I'll spare your life and ability of speech.**

**Dragonite: *immediately to readers* Dear Readers, while you read my guardian's first ever long-planned fan fiction, please keep in mind that she never, or never tried, claimed all Final Fantasy characters or the concept and creation of Final Fantasy Dissidia. Those belong respectively to the Square Enix Company who brought her great inspiration of doing this fan fiction. However, her story timelines, plot and original characters (aka OCs) respectively belong to her for she creates them in order to strengthen her ideal theory.**

**Amanda: You and your JTC go get that witch, my twin sister! **

* * *

Final Fantasy Dissidia 014: Juxtaposition Theory

Part II: The Certain Fate Repeated

Chapter 8: The Grand Musical Sonata

* * *

While the time is still moving, Bartz and Zidane took this only chance to keep at safe distance away from what will be a women's magical dueling fight. They, along with Squall they carefully carried, went to the nearest gear and hid completely from sight. While the mime work on healing the gun-swordsman, the monkey-boy kept vigilant as he peeked over the gear and witness the catfight between his lady friend and her right-now nemesis. Still, he can hear the viola playing in his ears, and knowing it was not her sister singing, Zidane waits to laid his eyes upon another JTC who, as Amanda had said before, represents the conflict between Squall and Ultimecia.

Ultimecia, still standing where she is, uttered a laugh ignoring the cuss her opponent cursed, "Shall we dance, then?"

"With most pleasure... Mark!"

Desire to draw the time witch's face with bolded dark marks, just like she did upon the ringleader, Amanda launched for her with her blade ready to sketch (**Smearing Marks**), but then she stopped moving and freeze in the air.

_Damn it! That's witch froze me again!_ the fanartist thought. At least she was able to understand of her surroundings, and the flowing music of the viola, which is still playing in her mind, encourages her to not give up.

As the fanartist remains frozen, she saw Ultimecia plotting up arrows flowing to the spot the witch commands them as she move past Amanda (**Knight's Arrow**). At least she can reflect them up with her red-hue focused color scheme when she able to move around again.

Then, continually setting up arrows, the time witch said to her opponent," Forget your dreams, forget your desires, and forget your time here…"

The sorceress of time crafted up a floor panel with decorative symbolic runes that describes the energy within the field's circumference (**Apocalypse**). The field of energy went under the unmovable fanartist who noticed the strange glow warming up her body. Though the heat felt good, she felt something sinister from it.

Finally, Ultimecia concluded, "There is no running from this pain for regrets awaits for your arrival. Your time ends NOW!" With an immediate flash movement of her hand, she immediately ended the frozen timeframe spell and unleashed her powers as a time witch.

When the time resumes its moving fate, Amanda immediately release a flare of red tints and shades to drive off the arrows that tried bombarding her (**Monochromatic Scheme**), but she did not see the Apocalypse spell that was under her. The consequence brings her a profuse amount of pain and suffering as she dissolve her color scheme to recover from the intense explosion. She screamed with shock and pain as she felt the bombarding forces corrupting her.

Ultimecia laughed with a smirk, "Now, do you regret of meeting me?"

"Not quite! C'mon Ultimecia, you call yourself a Warrior of Chaos?" she shouted at the witch when she gained enough health. "Fight like an evil woman!"

"I already did, Amanda," the time witch responded with a trio-attack of her enchanted axes that flows from the sides and above, advancing towards Amanda (**Knight's Axe**).

"I know, I was being sure," the fanartist dodged the axes with a quick color scheme. As she dashed, the blazing red from her sword and the shining yellow from her left hand cast out from their bases (**Triad Scheme**). The colors meet the axes, and those reds and yellows fused together with the axes' blue aura that now illumined on Amanda's blade.

Stunned with surprise, Ultimecia eyed the movement carefully. "How did you control my axes so easily?"

"Primary pigments, enchanted!" Then, the fanartist launched for Ultimecia and did a old-fashioned swords dance containing three slashes, each slash a different hue, and a upper-cut swipe which holds three hues together, with that enchanted blade (**Colorful Composition**).

"The same way and the same difficulty as you controlling time!" Amanda answered back to the time witch.

The final step of the fanartist's sword dance tossed the time witch in the air, but that doesn't stop Ultimecia to respond back. She gives the fanartist a round of applause with a round of shocking orbs that rains down from her like a storming cloud (**Shockwave Pulsar**).

"Deep despair, shall fall upon you!" she said to her opponent.

"Huh, I have no regrets."

With quick wits, Amanda instantly dodged the orbs with her blade as she climbs up to the witch. Approaching closer, she activates her charcoal-based move upon her face and slash her with a big helping of dark charcoal (**Smearing Charcoal**).

"Time to get dirty!" Then she did another smearing slash. Then another, then another, and then all the sudden even without the Charcoal Blade swinging about, random dark smearing lines appeared out of nowhere and attack Ultimecia with a bad make-up job (**Endless Smearing Marks**) from all directions.

"May my world be dyed achromatic with yours along with it!" Finally, seeing enough, Amanda was about to bring upon the final smear on her face, and mark the end of that charcoal smearing. Her blade grows into like a dark thunderstorm cloud that will soon be raining precipitation, and that certain type is smearing dust. But she got interrupted by the weary time witch as she shouted,

"ENOUGH!"

Tired and fed-up with all of this nonsense she had recently experienced, Ultimecia froze time again to regain her breath and her lost beauty. Amanda, for the third time today, stand still in her pose and her remaining charcoal smeared lines froze along with her as they waited for the final blow that will soon come.

_Damn it, not again! It seems no matter what strength and creative wits I've obtained, it's still not enough to defeat that witch!_

"I will not have an inexperienced little brat like you gain victory over a powerful sorceress as me! You time will soon end and this is now! Drown into evanescence, fall into eternal slumber like your friends, and it is time to show you my true power as the sorceress of time!" The now ticked-off time witch cast another spell similar to her Apocalypse, but the brightly yellow-orange rues read an unspeakable description of how the world's living things will extinct (**Hell's Judgment**) and magically slid the rues under the frozen fanartist.

As the time witch sets up the what-supposed-to-be her last spell, Amanda mentally calls for the player of the viola music, which was becoming loud enough as the time froze to listen.

_"I do not mean to fight alone, for I realized I am weak against her, no matter the strength I had in my_ abilities," the fanartist mentally said to her._ "Please Sandra, I need your help on this, for you are the only one who can claim victory over her by your musical talents. Do this not only for me, but for the gun-swordsman you always watched over and cared for."_

_"Do not remorse over your needed help, for as your JTC I will help you achieve,"_ the viola musician said to her. _"Allow me to take control and I will guide you through this chaotic magical atmosphere…"_

Although time remains frozen, Amanda canceled her charcoal attack and fell into sleep, unconscious and vulnerable for the viola musician to take control before it was too late.

"Absolute denial! End of existence for you!"

Satisfied with the set-up, Ultimecia let free of the time and activated the spell. With an immediate time, Amanda bombarded with instant rush of magic and misery, but she was not screaming in pain or agony. That sudden observation troubled the sorceress of time to look back and found herself astonished. Amanda was no longer there, but rather a different woman in the witch's presence.

"Not what I expected as an outcome, but how could this be?"

From watching behind the gears, Zidane gasped with realization of what was happening.

"Zidane, what is it? Is Amanda alright?" Bartz asked when he noticed the monkey-boy's surprised face and took his attention away from the sleeping Squall for a while.

"Sweet Gaia, she's one of the lady's JTCs!" he silently exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Just look, Bartz," the monkey-boy signals the mime to come up for a peek.

They both looked from the gear to see the battle so far, and the monkey-boy was right. The woman before the sorceress of time was one of Amanda's Juxtaposition Theory Characters, who she told them about recently before going to the castle. This certain creature is an unlikely warrior sharing no physical resemblance of her hostess, but rather bonded with musical connections.

Sandra is a young slightly tanned woman, about Squall's age, with short black-brown hair covered in a stylized hat containing a colorful scarf. Her face muted with silence while her bolded blue-eyes shielded by her eyeglasses focused with concentration, and shows quite intelligence. Dressed in a uniform that describes her life as a professional musician, her bell-bottom pants are costumed with tuscan-red and ultraviolet garments that well tied together with a white fabric string that abstractly resembles an hourglass. Her slender arms are with a pair of long light-blue arm warmers and her hands a classical pair of white conductor's gloves. Her darkly brown vest securely holds Sandra's most prized pocket-watch and her light brown undershirt with an adjustable ribbon between her rather small bosoms. Covering the vest is the flowing graphic-printed wings vest that move gently in the castle's upcoming draft, and behind her was the cape that splits into two each with an inspired violin's "f" hole. In her hands, Sandra holds her viola with her left and a hybrid-dagger viola bow with a beaded tail with her right.

Standing where she was, Ultimecia is still decorated with astonishment and somewhat confusion. Well, for one, she could've swear that she defeated Amanda with pure witchcraft and gain victory for the god of discord. But when realizing that the fanartist is gone after successfully summoned her warrior, and now has a new opponent to handle with, she feels a bit ticked off and worried that time she controls had backfired her.

"Who are you? State yourself!" the sorceress of time commanded the viola player.

But Sandra said no word but rather lifted her viola and begins to play. As the stick sings the notes from the instrument's tuned strings, a hue of blue-green aurora came out from the viola and expanded around her. Then, when picking up the tempo, the aurora behind Sandra shoots out a long row of arrows that stringed together in pairs (**Slurring Arrows**) and aimed directly at Ultimecia.

Seeing that coming, the sorceress of time disappears within the black feathers and teleported herself from harm's way. Although Amanda was gone, the battle is not over for her. With that in mind, she reappear and Ultimecia cast her own set of arrows to counterattack her new opponent's set (**Knight's Arrow**).

"How's this, Amanda's summoned warrior? This will be painful." Then she gathered her magical orbs to form a giant bullet she had ever crafted (**Great Attractor**), and after a few seconds, launched it towards Sandra.

The enchanted viola player noticed the magical planet and she responded by playing a different phrase of music. Her enchanted aurora shoots out no more arrows but bullets in rapid fire, weakening the Great Attractor's strength (**Dramatic Bullets**). Then she slightly move out of the planet's path and plays a song that requires much attention. Everything around her froze in an instant and paid all of their attention to her.

What surprise the sorceress of time had witnessed; she thought she's the only one who can control time. But Ultimecia was right about that; she is mistaken because time is still turning. It just Sandra had a power to make people interested of hearing her music and trap them without realizing. The viola mistress plays her instrument like a fiddle, and many bullets came about out from the aurora to form into a composition Sandra had envision. Then, when she repeated the same phrase, the bullets came down upon the time witch who was spell bounded by the musical component (**Sands of Melody**).

After being bombarded with magical bullets, Ultimecia decided to end her opponent's concert as she sets up her magical scheme.

"On your knees, you music player!" The time witch charged at Sandra with a pair of enchanted lances that shoots about from the portal and reached for the musician (**Knight's Lance**). As the lances flew, Sandra shot one of them down with a blast of light, and shot another down as she gracefully dodged away the other lances that appears from the portal, still shooting at the time witch with laser beams (**Emotional Rays**). Although the viola mistress remains muted during the whole battle, the audience (as in Zidane and Bartz who is now done mimicking as a white mage to heal Squall) knew with a naked eye that Sandra was extremely angry at her opponent.

Ultimecia was about to cast her another Hell's Judgment spell as a desperate attack, but she was already too late. Sandra continued to express her heated fury as she linked her emotional rays and spray out warm-brightly colored rays upon the sorceress of time (**Burst of Anger in A Major**).

Then suddenly, everything went completely still and silent. The only thing was moving was the musician and her viola, and she plays the final musical phrase that cues her grand finale. The aurora behind her grows to cover the whole castle and, when Sandra plays every sentence in her masterpiece, her enchanted bullets, arrows, lasers, and even daggers came out from the aurora to dance in a musical composition. The lasers blast out diagonally to express dramatic fortes and the arrows signify the notes' slurring as they glided up and down toward the time witch. All the bullets and daggers express each accented strong notes she plays, and those components danced together in a chaotic but well controlled dance. She continues to play the chorus of her masterpiece when then, without any warning, Sandra begins to end her concert with a quick ascending to the last long note. As it sings, all the enchanted ammo and weaponry bombarded on Ultimecia as if a musical apocalypse has fallen upon her (**EX Burst: Musician's Heart**), and she release the note clear as a whistle. Sandra stood still and kept her steady pose while she watched the reaction on her opponent. She didn't relax until the sorceress of time bowed down in defeat, which the viola player responded the same but only in a musical manner.

Thus, marks the end of the magical battle between two women, and the grand musical sonata of one magical girl.

"This is not the end of me, Amanda!" Ultimecia shouted at her victorious opponent who is not really addressed as her hostess. "Your summoning days will be over along with your time! Someday, mark my words! I will return as more powerful than you and finally end all existence in this world, with the gods along with it!" The black feathers flew down and circled around the defeated witch of time.

"As long I don't disappear from this world just yet..." With a performed vanishing act, Ultimecia disappears within the feathery smog and was gone along the flowing dancing black feathers that soar their way out of the castle. After the time witch's departure, the gears resumes their rotating duties and everything is once again filled with temporary peace.

Sandra concluded her concerto as she put her viola down, and when she let it go, it floats along with her as she serves her string bow as a back-up weapon. She wonders where her oppositional opponent retreated to, perhaps to the god of discord to inform a report to him. Though that's a likely possibility, she no longer thinking about it. Instead, she explores around the third floor, searching for Squall and his friends he reunited with. Then, she heard someone calling for her. Thinking it was Squall, she turns around and found no one behind her. But rather, it was the fanartist in her subconscious.

_"They are hiding behind one of the gears on this floor," _Amanda said to the musician.

_"Do you want me to return to your mind and regain control?"_

_"Not yet, actually, I got an idea…"_

Amanda explain her lightbulb-moment to Sandra for a couple of minutes. _"…Then when it's all done, you can rest in peace until I call for help."_

_"Alright, I'll do it."_

_"Thank you, Sandra, for this and saving me from defeat."_

The viola mistress walk her way to the gears her hostess talked about, and she caught herself in relief of seeing Squall not dead but sleeping to recover. Along with the gun-swordsman, Sandra meets the mime and the monkey-boy who both became surprised when they saw her close up.

She spoke to them, "Don't be alarmed, for I am one of your friends' warriors she discovered. She asks me to find you young boys. Are you all okay?"

"We are now, thank you," said Bartz after knowing Sandra's with the goddess's side. He let her to see the gun-swordsman who is still sleeping. "I healed him the best I can."

Sandra examined Squall carefully as she checked for his wounds and other injures. She cannot spot any since the mime drown the gun-swordsman with healing potions. She removed one of her gloves and placed her gloveless hand on Squall's bare chest, checking for his heart, and smiled knowing she can feel an easy rhythmic heartbeat.

"Thank goodness, he is still alive," she concluded her examination with sureness. "Squall is just under the time-frozen aftermath from the sorceress's magic. It's a good thing you gave him potions while he rests, otherwise once he regained the current timeframe, he would've been in great peril or worst. He'll be back well tomorrow I promise you."

Hearing the verdict that was also good news, Bartz sighed in relief and hugged Squall closer to him.

Now it's Zidane's turn to speak. "How is Amanda? Is she alright?" he asked the musician.

"Yes, Zidane, she is alright and safe within my sub-conscious, and she will be back tomorrow as well." Sandra looked over the mime and commented, "And Bartz, he's going to be okay, so don't you worry so much."

Hearing their names from a complete stranger lure the mime's and the monkey-boy's attention upon her. "You know our names?"

"I know you for you had traveled with Squall during the war cycles. Throughout my lifetime, I had looked over him while-" The viola player stopped herself suddenly. "Oh, I'm very sorry. I have forgotten my manners and didn't properly introduced myself… I am Sandra Sands, a musical sorceress and Squall's guardian angel."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Sandra," said Zidane as he reached for her gloveless hand and performed a lady's welcome. Sandra stunned by the action, but rather politely allow him to finish and put back on her glove.

"Do you happen to know Marisa Halliwell, the magical gypsy dancer who dances about non-stop?" asked Bartz who is now curious if the viola mistress had met other JTCs they had or had not known about.

"And Tyra Arisa, my sister with a great passion of singing and plays?"

"Hmm, I cannot say that I know them," Sandra thought as she tries to make the names ring a bell in her memory. "But I was sure I had inspired them in some way."

"Ha, I thought for certain Amanda told you about them, along with the other JTCs she had discovered," Zidane shared his thought.

"However, the woman with the white demon wing informed me about the hostess's true plan of putting the 14th Cycle to its end," Sandra told them what she knows for sure. "But I am to meet them all when the time comes."

"What time?" Zidane asked.

"And who is this white-demon-wing woman?" asked the curious mime.

"I spoke too much, no more words will come out from my lips."

"Wait, why not-?"

"You boys are tired and need your rest for you are exhausted from battle and saving Squall. So, in return, I will play you a smoothing lullaby and put you to sleep."

"But-"

"No more buts and words…" Sandra immediately plays the sleeping lullaby before the boys get an opportunity to argue more further. The minor-sounded sweet notes flow out of the viola and magically put Bartz and Zidane in a weary state. The mime's eyes begin to close and the monkey-boy altered out a long yawn. Soon enough they give in to the music and fell fast asleep.

Then, Sandra plays another lullaby that still put the boys in a constant slumber, but also to teleport their way out of Ultimecia's castle. The aurora, that guided her in her battle against the sorceress of time, wrapped around Sandra and the sleeping boys, covering them with a pure protective light from the outside. And finally, with the final phrase of music the viola mistress performed, the four warriors plus Amanda in her sub-conscious vanished from the castle and returned to their base known as Cornelia Castle.

The Castle of Captive Time no longer drown in torment or fear, but rather a brief respite until fate said otherwise.

* * *

**End of Part II, Chapter 8**

**Dragonite: That was awesome! You show that witch Sandra with your great musical talents! I knew music is powerful! **

**Amanda: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, if you excuse me, I need to finish the conclusion of Part II.**

**Dragonite: There'll be the last chapter coming up?**

**Amanda: Yep, before that, I want to read back the previous chapters and see if I can revise them better and more efficient. But I'll probably post up the last Part II chapter before I go back revising. **

**Dragonite: Okay, either way, I'm happy! *leaves the room happily***

**Amanda: I think Tyra and Sandra has a new fangirl. *to readers* Yep, keep your eyes for the final chapter in Part II. Please review and have a great rest of the weekend! :D **


	14. Part II Chapter 9

**Amanda: Good morning once again my readers and viewers! Before we get to the last chapter in Part II, I have some anncouments to inform you all:**

**First off, I am happy to say that this fan fiction will have the book cover in which I illustrated myself TODAY! It will feature my twin sister in her Dissidia outfit with the ten JTC crystals floating about around her, mostly at her front. I got inspired from the book cover for AT Starlight's Dissidia Viginti Unus fan fiction and eventually I just had to do a cover for my story, so why not? Anyway, I will post up my book cover at Deviantart and after that, here. **

**Secondly, since I am ending Part II, I am planning to go back to the Prologue and Part I to work on some revisions. Some of the chapters are too short and needed to have more dialogue, especially for Krystal and her crystal spells. The Prologue would be longer with three parts in it; I just wanted to make sure I provided enough revlenat details that would make the story sense, and introduce my twin sister's relations to the warriors as well. Also, I'm still freewriting Part III and reconsidering my Juxtaposition Theory. Damn, it would've been easier if I still had my laptop which I can rough draft on there rather than killing trees just to get my thoughts down on paper. I hope I get a new laptop soon, but in the meantime, I am freewriting old school and my notes would not be accidentally deleted. **

**Finally, wanted to take this opportunity to thank to those who continued reading my fan fic and leaving behind reviews for me to read, and respond. And after saying the disclaimer (I know you guys are bored with it, but I'm saying it anyway), I present you the final chapter of Part II: The Certain Fate Repeated.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dear Readers, while you read my first ever long-planned fan fiction, please keep in mind that I never, or never tried, claimed all Final Fantasy characters or the concept and creation of Final Fantasy Dissidia. Those belong respectively to the Square Enix Company who brought me great inspiration of doing this fan fiction. However, the story timelines, plot and my original characters (aka OCs) respectively belong to me for I created them in order to strengthen my ideal theory (which is still needs to be reconsidered).**

* * *

Final Fantasy Dissidia 014: Juxtaposition Theory

Part II: The Certain Fate Repeated

Chapter 9: The Second Battle Preparations Meeting Begins

* * *

For Amanda, who still slumbers in the viola mistress's subconscious, it felt like hours and she thought she sway herself in a musical dream. She remains in pure slumber as she hears the haunting but a singful calming lullaby. The exhausted fanartist snores silently to hear the song better and allows the melody to massage her ears gently. Though she enjoys the moment of drowning herself with adoring classical music, she wants to wake into current reality and get an update of the current now. Besides, she's in the constant wonder of why the floors of Ultimecia's Castle happen to become more soft and comfortable than she usually thought. And she wants her curiosity, which happens to attack her all the time in the most random situations, to settle for good.

The still-tired fanartist slowly opened her eyes to the ceiling. She recognized the painted murals she did during the Ceasefire; a group of fighting figures that resembles Cecil and his signature dark knight-paladin transformation ability colored in chromatic darks and high-key hues to represent the balance composition she always dreamed. Those murals were the only observation Amanda needs to realize that she's back in her quarters at the Cornelia Castle. Safe and sound, no longer at risk of being time froze again because everyone well knows that she dislikes of being attacked of that annoying time compression scheme. She also figures out she lays upon her familiar bed, covered in a thick blanket that provided her warmth and security. Along with that, the puffy mattress that felt like angelic clouds cushioned her yesterday's pain and struggle.

However, there was something completely different as Amanda stood up on her bed; she didn't expect of seeing the boys first thing in the morning. Between her sleeps Bartz and Zidane whose slumber was so deep they didn't get stirred or disturbed by their lady-friend's sudden movements.

_What has happened?_ Amanda thought as she regain her sight of the familiar surroundings.

_Oh yeah, now I remembered…_ The fanartist realized what had happened as she remembered the musical viola mistress and her request of performing an escape route from the witch's cursed castle. She felt bliss when she knows she's no longer at the castle of time but rather the castle of harmony such as the Cornelia Castle.

"Well, at least you're awake."

Squall, alive and well and no longer under the aftermath of the timeframe-frozen spell, was next to the startled fanartist checking on her. The gun-swordsman will admit that is unusual for him to do, but since he and Amanda are friends and allies, Squall feels he should see how she was doing. In addition, keeping his promise he made with Bartz yesterday, he had to apologize for his recent behavior to her.

"And it's good to see you well too. Good morning to you," the fanartist said to him, happy to finally engage a friendly conversation with him without any awkward disturbances.

"How are you feeling?" Squall asked after a slight smile appeared on his lips.

"I am feeling alright, and thankfully I'm glad that we're not at the witch's castle anymore."

"Likewise."

"How about you? I know Bartz was giving you healing potions while I battled your nemesis. Are you feeling okay?"

"I will feel much okay after what I'm going to say to you…"

Although Amanda was glad to hear no more spamming phrases, she felt uncertain about what the gun-swordsman will going to say.

"What do you mean? What do you have to say to me?" she asked in almost a nervous tone.

"Amanda," Squall begins his proposal of forgiveness. "I want to say I'm sorry for my selfish behavior yesterday. It was my fault I failed to control my actions when times are rough. You do not deserve my rudeness and it has nothing to do with you. The reason why I was that mad is because of Ultimecia and this cycle started to get old like the worthless manikins we battled. I need you to understand that I live and travel in solitude, like-"

"Like a lion?" she politely guessed.

"Yeah, maybe I am a lion after all," the gun-swordsman nodded. "And although I've been through many cycles, I am still not used of being around with people except the final confrontation of Chaos."

"Not much of a people person I see."

"Yeah, something like that."

"In that case, then I understand, Squall. Despite the fact that I was loved by almost everyone here, I'm not much of a people person either."

That brought Squall with certain curiosity as he asked her, "Why would you say that?"

"While being a child, I was shy and quiet but later found that I am bright and intelligence in my own special way. The boys who often tease me for hours on end failed to realize the real me even after I discovered what I'm capable of."

"What do they tease you about?"

"Normally, the way how I talked, and act, and in almost everything I do. I think you might already noticed, but the way how I speak relates to my diagnosis Apraxia, which is a disability of performing perfect speech everything time. I also contain a pure European accent, and with that and the disability combined, those marked the humiliation of my childhood."

"Amanda, I had no idea…"

After getting to know her for the first time after nine months, the gun-swordsman feels guiltier and almost ashamed of disrespecting her. And though he didn't mean to and knows for certain that Amanda is not the source of his uncertain behavior, Squall feel disgusted about his pride of living his life as a lion.

"I had misjudged you..." he then said with his head down. Though Squall knows he hadn't, but it felt like he did due to his ignorance of her.

"It's alright. We are all human and made mistakes we failed to realize until now. I would've done the exact same thing if I was in your shoes."

The gun-swordsman looked up to her. "So, you'll forgive me?"

"Of course I'll forgive you. Your apology is accepted. I'm glad we have this conversation."

"You know what? Me too."

Silence follows. Amanda let her arms spread out wide open, signaling Squall for a possible friendly hug. She expects not to receive one, but she became slightly surprised as the gun-swordsman reached for her and wrapped his arms around her. Then her arms wrapped around Squall. The hug was gentle and warm, and somewhat not awkward for they now know each other personally. They embrace for a short while before the hug gently breaks apart.

The gun-swordsman, remaining sitting on the edge of the bed and with a moment of curiosity overtaking him, asked his new friend, "So, I'm now wondering, how did went your battle with Ultimecia?"

The fanartist answered him with a smile. "Well, let's said I smeared her pretty good after experiencing a few time mishaps she did upon me. She's pretty tough and had proven herself a powerful sorceress she claimed she is, but I gratefully prevail."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're a fanartist I recall."

"Yep, but don't worry, I am sure that I smeared her pretty face real good."

They together let out a giggle following by a laugh. Squall felt relieved and no longer in spite now he got forgiveness. Amanda is glad to finally form a friendship with the brown-haired warrior and completed her side quest of making connections to the goddess's veterans, with exception of the Warrior of Light which she needs to work on when they find him.

A moment later, just when she was about to tell Squall about her true plan like she did for her companions, Amanda begin to notice her left palm that scarred the Stigma of Cosmos symbol glows in a bright pale blue hue. She looks at it carefully. As monkey see monkey do, Squall looked upon his palm and witnessed the same thing. Then suddenly, both symbols flash out a glazing bloodshot red, which brings a warning to the bearers that the goddess is in trouble. The fanartist jumped her heart out from her sheets when she saw the meaningful prismatic color.

"The hell?" Squall gasped when he saw and felt the red heat uncomfortably warming his hand. He stands up trying to bear the heat.

Bartz and Zidane instantly woke up from their sleep, refreshed and alert, and they looked upon their symbols which still glows the same red. They jumped out from Amanda's bed as if the red provides an uncomfortable heat on their palms.

"Sweet Cosmos, did you all feel that?" the mime exclaimed while shaking his right hand which has the stigma, trying to somehow cool it down. "It feels that I got my hand burning from holding an enchanted Fire Rod for five seconds, and I don't even had that rod on me!"

"Relax, Bartz, it's only the Stigma of Cosmos, which is telling us-" Zidane looked at his palm and shocked himself when seeing the significant red glow on his hand, and his tail formed a straight line expressing more of his sudden astonishment. "Oh Gaia, what's wrong this time?"

Amanda and Squall gave each other a look, knowing the obvious answer.

"Manikins," assumed the gun-swordsman.

"Or worst," said the fanartist, thinking that either Ultimecia or, gods forbid, Garland, had come back for hasty revenge.

Not wasting more time to rest, Amanda got up from bed and dresses herself to prepare, though she still remains covered with her usual garments with the crystals still secured in her pockets. At least she still contain her needed possessions (like the Fifth Crystal and the Metal Metronome since she predicts the upcoming enemy). Like the speed of light, she dashed out from her quarters with the trio of male warriors following her. They ran as fast as they can for the goddess's needed aid.

* * *

As fast as their feet can contribute their effort on speed, the group made it to the doors that lend them to the Lobby Hall. Along the way, they encountered no manikins to slow them down; regardless, they continue to increase their agility to avoid being too late to help their holy summoner. With their stigmas grudging them with intense pain, they know that Cosmos is calling from that hall, and they hoped she's not in pain or torment. What's really scaring Amanda is that neither her two crystals she carried didn't start a rattle or a warning vibration. So didn't the Golden Mica and the Garnet Eye, meaning no Exdeath or Kuja in her near future. Although relieved that she won't face the dark knight and the sorceress of time again, she is very unsettled of facing a new Warrior of Chaos, who would probably contain more strength and capabilities then the two high-ranked villains combined. At any point from now, Amanda hopes the manikins hold complete responsibility for the security breach.

"What are you waiting for? Just burst the doors open!" exclaimed Squall in a politely way.

"Right... Smear!" The fanartist shakes her sudden worries away and wasted no more waited moments. She lifts her Charcoal Blade as it sparks out a black smoggy fog and then slashed the doors right open with a heaping smear of charcoal dust **(Smearing Charcoal)** in which the doors split into two and then busted out inside. The four warriors swiftly entered the Lobby Hall, their swords summoned and ready to fight. Bartz with his mimicked Onion Sword, Zidane his Mage Mashers, and Squall with his Revolver hybrid-sword, and Amanda her still smear-enchanted Charcoal Blade.

"Cosmos, we felt your distressed call from the heated red upon our palms! What is the sudden-?!"

Amanda stopped herself suddenly as she saw Cosmos not in trouble and thankfully not hurt. There was no sight of those annoying copycats and either the two higher-ranked villains the fanartist had fought; thank Gaia for that too. However, there is another warrior in the room and in front of the harmonious goddess's presence. Another Warrior of Chaos, who stands tall and long, not bothered of attacking his enemies who are behind him. Instead, a mysterious man in dramatic black-blue armor with chromatic yellow detailing his attire and a long dark-blue cape, turns at them, mainly focusing upon Amanda. He remains still as a stable-built pillar.

The gun-swordsman and the monkey-boy remain putting their guards up, but the mimicking mime couldn't help but to think about the enemy in front of them. _That warrior looks familiar, where did I see him before? _Bartz wondered while remaining his hand carrying his pretend sword.

"Reveal your identity by removing your helmet, and we will put our weapons down and compromise somehow without any act of violence," the fanartist proposed, sensing about the warrior's mentions of not fighting, but rather a formal and non-violent urgent meeting. The boys behind her questioned about her plea, but remained vigilant for any mishaps.

"Very well, I am glad to do so…" The man removed his branch-horns helmet and reveals his tanned porcelain face framed by his long flowing white-diamond hair. Then he continued, "I am tired of being corrupted by this darkness that overtook my life and battle those I had deeply loved."

When seeing the features of the Chaos Warrior, Amanda automatically drops her smearing blade and her eyes immediately widen with shock. The smooth facial features, the long shinning bright sliver hair, and even his eyes that show no evil reminded her of her mentor that inspired her so much in many ways. She stood stunned and gasped, trying to control her breath.

Bartz became stunned as well, but not worst as the fanartist. _It's him..._ he now realized that the man was the warlock who had warned him about the crystal trap taken place in the last cycle.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" asked Zidane, now worried about his lady friend.

"Put your weapons down, now! All of you!" she shouted. Astounded, the warriors obeyed her, but didn't disband their swords completely. Now why would Amanda suddenly react this way? She trapped herself with the realization of who this Warrior of Chaos is. That warrior, is her mentor's older brother.

"…Golbez?" she blurted out, non-threatened but rather shock.

"Yes, and the rumors I've been hearing are all true for you are the new warrior Garland had talked about," said the warlock in a voice sounded not too evil, but still contaminated with the leftover darkness that lingers within him. "And thank the gods you never drop your guard and fall into the dark side."

"Yes, I am a new warrior for Cosmos, and you will never caught me dead working aside for Chaos," Amanda responded and indicating to Cosmos, "And I assumed she fills you in with the details?"

"The goddess had told me you are called Amanda, a very aspiring fanartist and pupil of my younger brother. Based how I hear about your unique capabilities and outstanding performance in battle, I feel wish for your help."

_A Warrior of Chaos... wants my help? Fore what ever reason? _The shocked blonde warrior couldn't help herself of having something unexpected given to her.

"Why would you want her help? What does she had that you don't?" Squall asked the warlock.

"Did you know anything of where Cecil might be since you're his big brother?" Bartz added, now curious of where the paladin might truly be.

"I do have news for all of you, especially for you, Amanda, since you have great interest in Cecil and your bonded relationship you both shared. But please sit for this conversation may take longer than expected. I will explain everything…"

Eagering to hear the information on Cecil and perhaps more than she needed, Amanda shakes her worries away and said. "We shall listen with no prejudice."

The four warriors, dismissing their weapons, grabbed the empty seats and sat down as they take a listen of what the Chaos Warrior had to say.

* * *

"How is our soon-to-be-recruiter will be ready to join our alliance?"

"He'll be ready to follow your orders by tonight. Then by tomorrow, he'll no longer be the luminous paladin he was before. That I guaranteed."

Back at the scorching Edge of Madness, the Emperor of Palamecia exchanged updates regarding his conversion scheme with the god of discord, who recently convinced of the idea of getting new warriors by kidnapping them. Mateus promised him a new warrior that would greatly replace the true traitor that is Golbez in their alliance group, and his younger brother makes the perfect subject for the conversion scheme to take place.

Switching the subject, Mateus curiously asked, "Where is Garland? The last time we crossed paths was yesterday when the news of Amanda's involvement linger about in his mind."

"I advise him to recharge himself by defeating some useless manikins close to here," Chaos briefly answered the despot. "In which I assume he takes that advice likely since he desires the conflict to last forever."

The Emperor nodded in understanding. At least the dark knight won't stand his way to start his plan upon his hostage. "Hmm, I see. Well, at least he got something to keep himself busy."

"Which speaking of which, you got something to be busy as well?"

"Ah yes, no more delays. I shall start conversing immediately." With no more time wasted, Mateus vanished with a quick dark smog and disappears like vapor.

Chaos, alone again on his throne, lost himself with thought and wonder about this new summoner who managed to defeat Garland with such an unlikely effort. The god of discord understands that new recruiters will get stronger as his warriors does, but to be that strong in a short instant and survive her first battle? This unexpected circumstance troubled him.

_Amanda she is called,_ the discord god thought, _hmm, very unfamiliar indeed. I have never heard of a Cosmos Warrior with the name or the ability of easily defeating one of my warriors, especially my right-hand loyal steward. If her strength proves true, then this would interesting of how the cycle would play out, now with two of the goddess's warriors captured and one soon the warlock's replacement… _

Then Chaos went on digging deeper in thought until he grew weary and quietly fell in a moment's slumber.

* * *

**End of Part II Chapter 9**

**End of Part II**

**Amanda: Once again, thank you very much for reading! As always, please review with anything I could change while I'm revising my earlier chapters. I'll keep you guys updated when a chapter is revised. Have a great weekend everyone! :D **


End file.
